Love Sick
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: *UPATE 4/20/12* A Taker fic...Yes I'm taking another shot at this. Mark Calaway and OC. Offical Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Sick**

**Paige** **Brewster- **24 year old mother of twins.

**Kasey and Kody Brewster- **Paige's almost ten year old twins.

**Mark Calloway (The Undertaker)-**Retired WWE Superstar. Knew Paige when she was a kid.

_**Summary- Paige Brewster was 14 years old when she was practically banished to North Carolina in 1998 after becoming pregnant now she is returning home to the small town of Willow Oaks, Texas for the first time in ten years to attend her mothers funeral. **_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mom, Kody is hogging the DVD player. We already watched one of his movies tell him it 's my turn to pick one." Kasey whined from the back of the car.

Paige knew she should have splurged and bought two of those portable DVD player's but money was tight and she really couldn't afford it. She hated living paycheck to paycheck but since she was doing everything on her own it was her reality.

"Kody it's your sisters turn to pick a movie. Be fair or I will make you both sit there in silence for the rest of the trip." Paige told them.

"Fine! But she's just going to pick some girly movie." Kody said handing Kasey the player.

Paige sighed as she thought about the previous two years of her life. She had been married and divorced all before she was even twenty -four years old. She thought that Cooper would love her forever, but forever only lasted a year and a half. The twins never really liked Cooper anyway. They had actually begged Paige not to marry him, but he was handsome and he made her believe that he would take care of her and her children and he did until he got a new assistant and started screwing her. Paige was devastated when he told her that it was over, she thought that she was doing everything a good wife should do to keep her husband happy. She cooked, cleaned, and satisfied her husband every night, even when she wasn't in the mood.

"_I'm sorry Paige, but you just don't make me happy anymore." Cooper had said to her._

"_Did I do something wrong?" Paige asked as tears poured from her eyes._

"_No, it's just that when we got married I thought I was in love with you."_

"_And now?" Paige sniffed._

"_I know that I'm not." He said sitting down beside her._

"_What about the kids? You're their father." Paige said getting angry._

"_I'm their step-father and they never liked me anyway. Look I know that this is the worst time to do this, but I want a divorce. I know that you are only working part time right now and I am going to keep taking care of you and the twins. I bought this house for you so I am going to move out. You don't have to worry about anything."_

"_Dammit Coop, I don't want your money! I want you, I want us to continue being a family!" Paige cried._

"_I'm sorry Paige. I will leave tonight after we talk to the twins. I don't want you to have to tell them about this alone. I will make them understand that I love all of you, but this is for the best." Cooper said and walked out of the bedroom._

"Earth to mom!" Kody said knocking Paige out of her daze.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Paige asked.

"How much longer before we get there?"

Paige knew the twins were probably bored out of their little minds. Paige had been driving for almost nineteen hours only stopping for food and potty breaks for the kids.

"Just two more hours Kody."

"Two more hours! That's forever." Kody complained.

"Hey, I'm the one that's been doing all the work here. You and your sister are on easy street. You get to sit back there watching movies and listening to music. I'm the one that hasn't slept in almost two days so we could be in Texas before your grams funeral." Paige said.

"I told you we should have took a plane." Kody said sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah well mommy couldn't afford three plane tickets since your dad didn't come through for us yet again." Paige said with a frustrated sigh.

"Step-dad." Kody corrected.

"Look we will be in Texas soon just sit back and relax and enjoy the ride."

The rest of the trip was quiet until the twins started arguing over the last bag of Doritos. Paige just sighed and continued to concentrate on the rode. She was dead tired and just wanted to get to her mothers house where she could shower and take a much needed nap.

"Mom look!" Kasey squealed as they passed the Recreational center.

They were finally in Willow Oaks but still about fifteen minutes away from the house.

"I bet there are kids in there." Kasey said hinting to her mother.

"We are not stopping guys." Paige said.

"Come on mom, just drop us off. Please! We have been in this car for two days straight we need fresh air, we need human contact!" Kody pleaded.

Paige was hesitant; yes they had been stuck in the car for days, but should she let them hang out at a place she knew nothing about, even if it was a community Rec. center she didn't know who ran the place or what kind of kids hung out here.

"We are begging you mom, please!" The twins said in unison.

"Okay, but I am going in with you so I can check this place out for myself before I just leave you here." Paige said turning into the parking lot.

"Thanks mom you're the greatest." Kody said as he and Kasey jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"I'm never going to get any sleep." Paige sighed as she walked slowly inside.

By the time she got inside the rec. center both of the twins were already playing with the other kids. Paige looked around for an adult so that she could talk to someone about who was in charge, and who would be watching her children. She saw a tall skinny man sitting in a little office looking out at all the kids and figured he was the man to talk to. Paige walked over and knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"You can if you are the man in charge."

"You know you look mighty familiar, do I know you?"

"It's possible. I lived here when I was a kid." Paige told him.

"Paige Brewster?" The man asked a little unsure.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Tommy Waller."

"No way! I remember you." Paige said as a huge smile covered her face.

"Yeah you lived two blocks from me over on Mayhew Dr."

"How have you been?" Paige asked.

"Great, married straight out of high school to Pamela Sawyer. We have four kids. Our oldest just turned six and the triplets are three."

"I remember Pam. I can't believe you have four children."

"Whatever happened to you anyway? You disappeared right before we started high school."

"Went to live with my auntie in North Carolina. Haven't been back since then either."

"I take it you're here for you mom's funeral."

"Yeah." Paige said sadly.

"I'm really sorry to hear about her passing, she was a good woman."

"Thank you Tommy. Listen let me get to the reason I'm here. You see the two black hair green eyed misfits over there?" Paige asked pointing to Kasey and Kody.

"Yeah?"

"Well those are mine, and I need to know that if I leave them here for a while they will be okay."

"Well to answer your question I run this place and I make sure that every child that comes through those doors are looked after."

"Glad to hear that because I have had them crammed in a car for two days and they really need to run around and have a little fun."

"I'm sure they will love it here. We are about to play dodge ball and I'm sure they will enjoy themselves, so you go and do whatever it is you need to do and don't worry about your kids they will be fine." Tommy said reassuring Paige.

"Thanks. I will be back in a few hours. It was good seeing you after all these years Tommy, tell Pam I said hello and would love to see her while I'm here." Paige said as she wrote down her cell number and handed it to Tommy. "Call me if you need to."

"I'm sure things are going to be fine."

"Kasey and Kody Brewster get over here please." Paige called to the twins.

"Yes mom?" They asked running up to her.

"You two behave yourselves and I will be back in a few hours to pick you up, okay?"

"We will behave mom don't worry." Kody said as they ran back over to the group of kids they had been talking to.

Paige waved goodbye before walking back out to her car. Paige stopped at the Quick Save to pick up groceries before heading to the house. Paige got to her mothers and that's when everything hit her. The tears welled up in her eyes as the memories crept back up in her mind. Paige and her mother didn't have the greatest relationship and after her father left and her mother turned to the bottle things got worse. Paige became rebellious, sneaking out almost every night and hooking up with boy after boy just for the fun of it. The only consistent thing in her life was her fantasy that she had built up with her neighbor, Mark Calloway, being the object of her affection. She day-dreamed about her and Mark being totally and completely in love with each other and he would come and take her away from the hell she was living in and make her his wife and they would have lots of babies together. Paige knew that would always be just a fantasy though. Here she was a thirteen year old girl and Mark was a grown man. He had already been married and divorced and she was just hitting puberty.

Paige shook the memories from her head and went inside. She put up the groceries and then got dinner ready. She was making a homemade chicken pot pie and for desert a Oreo cookie pie or a dirt cake as the twins called it. Once she had the pot pie in the oven she made her way upstairs. She was going to shower and take a quick power nap before going to pick up the twins.

Paige had just laid down and closed her eyes when she heard something downstairs. It startled her because her mother lived alone and no one should be in the house. Paige got up and walked towards the stairs when she heard a male voice utter a few choice words.

"Fuck!" Mark cursed. He had promised Mrs. Brewster that he would fix her sink weeks ago but he had reluctantly agreed to do a month's worth of appearances for Vince who was in a bind, even though he was officially retired, and had been out of town for weeks. Mrs. Brewster was nice about it, she told him that she understood and that he could do it when ever he got back in town. He had got home late last night and was now ready to get to work.

"Who's down there?" Paige yelled form the top of the stairs.

"Who the hell is up there?" Mark yelled back.

"This is my mother's house, there is nothing valuable here and if you don't leave now I will call the police."

"Punky Brewster, is that you?"

An instant smile spread across Paige's face only one person ever called her that.

"Mark?" Paige asked running downstairs.

"Hey baby doll, what are you doing in town?" Mark asked picking Paige up and swinging her around.

"You don't know?" Paige asked pulling back and looking at Mark.

"Know what?"

"Mark, momma had a heart attack. She died in the hospital two days ago."

"Oh Darlin, I'm so sorry I didn't know I just got back in town last night."

"I just got in myself; drove all the way from North Carolina."

"North Carolina, huh? So that's where you been hiding out these past ten years?" Mark asked sitting Paige down.

"Yeah momma kinda banished me there after I…" Paige said trailing off. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" Paige asked changing the subject as she walked to the kitchen.

Mark followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table as Paige fixed their coffee.

"She banished you there after you what?" Mark finally asked as Paige sat down his cup of coffee.

"After I got pregnant." Paige said turning her back to Mark.

"Pregnant!" Mark said as he about choked on his coffee.

"Uh-huh." Paige said still not looking at him.

"You were just a baby when you left here."

"Yeah well it was my own fault. After daddy left momma started drinking a lot and most of the time she was passed out and because I was getting no attention at home I started getting it else where. At first it was just shameless flirting with boys in school, when I actually went to school, then one night it became more. I met Seth Armstrong as I was leaving the movies with some of my girlfriends and I guess he had heard that I was easy or whatever and invited me back to his place. He was giving me beer by the glass full and I got toasted real fast.

"Seth Armstrong, I always knew he was a no good little punk. He was eighteen years old what was he doing praying on you young girls for anyway?" Mark asked angrily.

"Yeah well my age didn't matter to him and so I wasn't surprised when he started kissing me but when he tried to unbutton my pants I freaked a little but he said that he would tell everyone I was a tease if I didn't let him do it, so I did. I was fourteen and drunk I didn't even realize that he didn't even bother to use a condom. I found out later that I was pregnant and when I told Seth he said that from what he heard about me that I was a slut and could be anybodies baby. So the only person I told was momma and she decided that the best thing would be to send me to North Carolina to live with my Auntie Barbara to keep me from having to deal with all the small town gossip. So I packed my bags and pretty much disappeared into the night." Paige said.

"I used to ask her about you all the time and she always said that you went away to some fancy private school somewhere."

"No fancy private schools but my auntie was a teacher and she home schooled me. It wasn't that bad and after a while I got used to being there."

"And now you're here to bury your momma."

"Yeah and now I wish that I would have come home sooner to spend a little more time with her; gave her more time with the kids."

"So you have more than one little one?"

"I have two Kasey and Kody they are about to be ten years old soon."

"Twins?"

"Yep and the scary thing is they look just like Seth." Paige said sipping her coffee.

"Do they know about him, I mean that he just abandoned you when you needed him the most?"

"No, I told them that he was older than me and that he went off to college before I had the chance to tell him that I was pregnant. I didn't want to lie to them about it but the truth hurt too much, ya know."

"I know sweetie. So where are they anyway?" Mark asked realizing that he hadn't heard a peep from them.

"I let them at the rec. center. Now that I think about it I really should go and pick them up." Paige said standing.

"If my nose is working correctly I smell something cooking. You can't just leave the house with the oven still on."

"I will just turn it off until I get back."

"I have a better idea, how about I go pick up your kids."

"Mark I couldn't ask you to do that." Paige protested.

"Well you didn't ask me now did you "Punky" I offered." Mark said referring to her by the nickname he had given her when she was ten years old.

"Well I really don't feel like driving anymore today, so yea that would be nice if you would do that." Paige said smiling at Mark.

"I will be back soon." Mark said planting a kiss on the top of Paige's head before leaving.

Paige sank down in the chair and sighed. Mark was even more gorgeous than she remembered him being ten years ago. He wore his hair long and had the most amazing piercing green eyes. His bulging muscles strained against the black tee he was wearing and his arms were covered with tattoos. He still wore the same cologne that he had all those years ago and it assaulted Paige's senses.

"Get a grip Paige, Mark would never be interested in a woman like you." She said as she got up to check on the pot pie in the oven.

Mark made his way to the rec. center thinking about Paige the whole way there. She had grown up a lot since the last time he had seen her. He knew that she had a huge crush on him back then but hell she was a child and he was a grown-up, but now they were both grown-ups and he couldn't help but wonder if the crush Paige had for him then still existed. He had watched her today in the tight jeans that she was wearing and that fitted tee and his mouth watered. He knew that he shouldn't have been having those type of feelings for a woman that was grieving over the loss of her momma but damn he couldn't help himself.

The minute he walked into the rec. center he spotted Kasey and Kody. Paige was wrong those kids looked just like her, especially that little girl. She was in the corner with a group of other girls double dutching and having a ball and Kody was playing basketball with a group of guys.

"Hey Mark, what brings you by today?" Tommy asked walking over to him.

"Here for Paige Brewster's two." Mark said still watching them.

"She didn't say anything about you picking them up?"

"It wasn't planned she was making dinner so I volunteered." Mark said.

"I will have to call her and verify all this."

"Do what you got to do man."

Tommy walked away and called Paige. He came back a minute later and apologized to Mark for doubting his story.

"It's alright, I think it's good you double check these kind of things."

"I will go round them up for you." Tommy said.

Kasey and Kody both looked up at Mark in disbelief. They both watched wrestling with their mother and knew exactly who the Undertaker was, so to actually be in his presence was a lot for them to handle.

"Kasey Kody I'm Mark Calloway and I'm an old friend of your momma's. she sent me to fetch you two." Mark said as they stared at him.

"Mom told us one time while we were watching you wrestle that she knew you, but we didn't believe her." Kody told Mark as they drove back to the house.

"Did she tell you what I nicknamed her as a kid?"

"No, what did you name her?" Kasey asked.

"Punky Brewster." Mark said as he chuckled.

"Why did you name her that?"

"You never heard of that show?"

"Nope!" The twins said in unison.

"Well it was a TV show back in the eighties."

"We should call momma that when we get to grams." Kody said to his sister.

"You two want to get me into trouble don't you?" Mark said playfully.

"Hey my sweethearts, did you have a good time today?" Paige asked when the twins came running into the house.

"Yes, can we go back tomorrow?"

"We will see Kody, you know that we are here for your grams funeral so I am going to be very busy, but I will try to get you there."

"I could come by and pick them up if you would like."

"I don't want to keep monopolizing your time Mark."

"Come on Punky please." Kody said.

Paige turned and glared at Mark. "You told them about that?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"They forced it out of me." Mark said seriously.

"We did not mom." Kasey said.

"I know, Mark is only teasing he does that a lot. You two go get washed up for dinner. We're having chicken pot pie and I made a dirt cake for dessert." Paige said causing the twins to take off upstairs to clean up.

"Well I will get out of here for the night." Mark said.

"You never told me why you came by in the first place."

"I promised your mom that I would fix her leaky sink, guess I'm a little late."

"Well I would appreciate it if you could still fix it, that is if you have the time to do it."

"Sure I will, I can come back and do it after you guys finish your dinner."

"Why not just stay for dinner. I made plenty."

"Are you sure it won be a problem?"

"I'm inviting you Mark, please stay."

"Alright besides the food smells so good I probably wouldn't have left anyway. I would have just looked in through the window and licked at the air." Mark said jokingly. "I do have just one question though."

"What's that?"

"What in the hell is a dirt cake?" Mark asked causing Paige to laugh.

"It's an Oreo cookie pie, don't worry there is no real dirt involved." Paige said as she smiled sweetly at Mark.

"That's good to know." Mark said as he took a seat at the table.

Mark fixed the sink after dinner so there was no reason for him to stay, but he just couldn't make himself leave. He was elated when Kody asked him to help him set up his Wii upstairs in his bedroom.

"Did you ever date my mom?" Kody asked.

"Naw, your momma was just a girl when she moved away from here."

"Would you date her now?"

"Where is this coming from?" Mark asked a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"She needs a man to take care of her. Cooper hasn't sent her money in almost four months and he knows that she is only part time at the Café."

"Who is Cooper?"

"Mom's ex-husband."

"Your mom was married?"

"It only lasted a little over a year then Cooper cheated on mom, but we're not supposed to know that. Things are getting hard for her, and she doesn't know this, but at night Kasey and I hear her crying."

_"So some idiot broke her heart."_ Mark thought getting angry.

"Well Kody your momma and I are good friends and I don't know if it will ever be more than that but if she needs anything I will be there for her." Mark said honestly.

"What are you two talking about?" Paige asked walking into the room.

"Guy stuff mom." Kody said.

"Yeah, guy stuff Punky." Mark said.

"Well Kody it's getting late so I think you should start getting ready for bed."

"Mom…"

"I'm not budging on this one Kode go have a bath and get in bed, your sister has already had hers."

"Fine mom. See you tomorrow Mark and think about what we talked about." Kody said shaking Marks hand before grabbing his pj's that Paige had bought to him and heading to the bathroom.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." Mark said.

"Thank you for being so nice to the twins Mark. They weren't to happy about having to come here."

"They are great kids just like their momma." Mark said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Now take your own advice go take a hot shower and get to bed, you're dead on your feet. See you tomorrow." Mark said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Hey Punky?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." Paige said as she watched Mark leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Sick**

**Thanks for the great reviews I'm glad you guys are liking this so far. And for those who are reading and not reviewing plz take the time to drop me a few quick words I like knowing what you guys think it would mean a lot to me...Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As tired as Paige had been when she went to bed that night she just couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were on her childhood and her mother but mostly her thoughts were on Mark. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face and wished that he were laying beside her comforting her in her time of need. Holding her and whispering little terms of endearment in her ear, but who was she kidding? Mark wasn't the type to whisper terms of endearments he was the type to grunt as he fucked your brains out.

"Come to think of it I wouldn't mind that either." Paige thought to herself with a smile.

It was only six am but Paige gave up trying to sleep. She got up and showered before heading downstairs, to do what she wasn't sure. Paige decided that she would make fresh sticky buns for the twins before she started making the proper phone calls about her mommas funeral services. She knew that her momma would want to have the service at the Church she grew up in as a child she just had to call and let them know the day and the time she would like the service to be held. Paige knew that she was behind schedule with making all the arrangements but that was something that just could not be helped. She had written out her mothers obituary the night before and would run it over to the printers and have copies made. Then she would take her mothers favorite dress over to the funeral home so that she was sure her mother looked nice. Just thinking about having to do all of those things depressed Paige and made her extremely sad and the thought of having to go to the funeral home gave her the creeps, but she was doing what needed to be done and she wasn't going to gripe about it now.

"Good morning mom." Kasey said coming down stairs and taking a seat beside her mother on the couch.

"Hey my sweetheart, did you sleep okay?" Paige asked as she wiped away a few stray tears that had settled on her cheeks.

"Yea." Kasey said with a stretch.

"You know that was my old room when I was a kid, momma hadn't changed a thing about it since I left."

"Mom, why didn't we ever come here to visit grams?"

"Well your grams always came to visit us and go on family trips with us, there was just never a need for me to comeback here."

"But why? I know that grams made you move to North Carolina when you were little but you never told us why."

"Well Kase the truth is your grams sent me away because I was stupid and got pregnant with you and your brother and honestly she was ashamed of me for it. She didn't want to deal with what people would say if they knew her fourteen year old daughter was having a baby. I guess she figured it would ruin her reputation. I was mad at her for caring more about the gossip than she did about me so I made a vow to never come back to this town, but then your grams and I we talked out our differences and that's when she started coming to visit us from time to time." Paige said.

"So grams didn't want you to have me and Kasey?" Kody asked joining Paige and Kasey.

"That's not it Kode, I think it was more like she was afraid that I was just to young to be a mom and in some ways she was right. I don't know if you guys remember but your Great Auntie Barbara took care of you more than I did before she got sick and that was a relief for me because I was afraid that I would somehow screw up at raising you guys but I think I'm doing pretty okay, what do you two think?"

"You do ok." Kody joked.

"Oh gee thanks." Paige chuckled.

"Mom do you think our real dad still lives here?" Kasey asked quietly.

"Well ummm, well Kase I don't know. Like I told you guys he went off to college years ago and I don't know what happened to him after that." Paige said.

"Could you find out if he moved back here after college?"

"Why would you want to know that for stupid?" Kody asked.

"Because he is our dad idiot!"

"Hey no name calling you two." Paige warned.

"He is a guy that got mom pregnant but that doesn't make him our dad that makes him a sperm donor." Kody snapped.

"Hey young man you better watch your mouth before I get my belt, I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that ever again. Do you have any idea how what you just said makes me feel?" Paige asked upset.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it. It's just that its always been just the three of us, except for the time you were married to that loser, Cooper, but that works for us."

"I know Kode and no matter what the three of us will always be "The Three Brewsterteers" even if one day I find a man that loves me and wants to be with me."

"And us?" Kasey asked.

"Hey we are a package if you don't want all three of us then you can't have any of us." Paige said pulling the twins into a hug.

"You promise?" Kasey asked.

"Yes baby, I promise now come on I was going to make sticky buns now you two can help." Paige said as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen behind a running Kasey and Kody.

* * *

"Mom after we finish breakfast and get dressed can we call Mark?" Kody asked picking up his second sticky bun.

"I don't have Mark's number Kode and even if I did I wouldn't let you call him and bug him to death about taking you and your sister to the rec. center." Paige said.

"He gave me his cell number last night and I gave him yours, you know in case of any emergencies." Kody said flashing a million dollar smile at his mom.

"Kody Benjamin Brewster what are you up too?" Paige asked her mischievous son.

"Nothing mom, come on Kasey let's go get dressed." Kody said practically yanking his sister out of her chair and pulling her up the stairs.

"He is his mothers son." Paige laughed as she watched them leave. She knew that Kody was up to something and she knew it had something to do with Mark she just wasn't sure of what, but she was definitely going to figure it out.

* * *

"Just what are you up to Kody?" Kasey asked once they were safely upstairs.

"We are going to get mom and Mark together." Kody whispered.

"We are?" Kasey asked shocked.

"Yeah, you like Mark don't you?"

"He's nice I guess, but what makes you think mom likes him like that?"

"I can just tell."

"I don't know about this Kode."

"Come on Kase you don't want mom crying herself to sleep every night for the rest of her life do you?"

"No I guess not."

"Then you got to help me."

"What do you want me to do?" Kasey asked sitting down on the bed.

"We will ask mom if we can go out tonight for pizza at that restaurant we saw coming here from the rec. center and while you keep mom busy I will call Mark and invite him to join us and then we he gets there just make it seem like a random meeting."

"What if he tells mom you called?"

"I will ask him not to."

"I don't know about this Kody, but if you think it will work I'm in." Kasey said to her brother.

"This is going to work Kase, mom deserves to have a man that will love her no matter what, unlike Cooper and I am pretty sure Mark will be good to mom and to us." Kody said.

"I hope this doesn't end up backfiring in us Kody." Kasey said walking out of the room.

* * *

"Knock Knock." Mark said tapping on the door.

"It's unlocked Mark come on in." Paige yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey Punky." Mark said walking in and kissing Paige's cheek.

"Good afternoon Mark.' Paige said with a smile.

"How was your first night back here?"

"Didn't sleep a wink." Paige said honestly.

"You should go take a nap. I will take the kids to the rec. center while you get some rest." Mark said rubbing her shoulders.

"I appreciate the offer but I couldn't take a nap if I wanted to. I have way too much to do today. I have to take the obituary to be printed up and get copies, call the Church to make sure the service date and time are available then take momma's dress to the funeral home, I'll be lucky to even have time to cook dinner for the twins tonight." Paige sighed.

"I can help with some of that stuff Paige you shouldn't have to do everything by yourself."

"Well if you could take the obituary down to the printers that would be great."

"Consider it done Darlin and don't worry about cooking dinner tonight I will take you and the twins out."

"No Mark that won't be necessary…"

"Don't bother arguing with me Punky. I am taking you guys out tonight and that is final." Mark said sternly.

"Yes Sir." Paige said giving in.

"That's what I thought." Mark smiled.

"Thanks Mark." Paige said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure Punky." Mark said placing an escaped curl back behind Paige's ear.

"Did you hear that? Mom and Mark don't need our help they seem to be doing fine all by themselves but we will keep an eye on things just in case they need our help." Kody said as he and Kasey listened from the stairs.

"Maybe you're right Kody, maybe Mark is just what mom needs to be happy again."

"Hey guys Mark is here to take you to the rec. center." Paige called from the kitchen.

"Hey Mark." Kasey said.

"Hey there beautiful." Mark said to Kasey making her blush.

"What's up Mark?" Kody asked.

"Hey little man, you two ready to get going?" Mark asked.

"Yeah!" The twins said excitedly.

"Let's get goin." Mark said.

"See you later mom." Kasey said hugging her mother.

"Have fun honey."

"Bye mom." Kody said.

"Bye baby."

"I'll call you after I leave the printers and we can meet up somewhere until it's time to pick up the kids." Mark said placing a kiss to Paige's temple before leaving.

"Did you see him kiss her?" Kody asked his sister as Mark drove them to the rec. center.

"Yep did you see the smile on her face after he did it?"

"I sure did." Kody said as he hi-fived his sister.

"What are you two back there whispering about?" Mark asked as he watched them in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing." They both said.

* * *

"What do you mean my mother didn't have insurance?" Paige asked in total disbelief.

Paige was in the office of the owner of the funeral home director. She thought all she was going to have to do was drop off her mothers dress but learned that she had a major problem once she got there.

"Your mothers insurance lapsed a few years back after she stopped making payments on the policy. I'm sorry Ms. Brewster I thought you were aware of this."

"So how much would I have to pay to bury my mother in two days?"

"Covering everything including the casket and the burial plot I would say around seventeen hundred dollars."

"Seventeen hundred dollars? I don't have that kind of money Mr. Wyatt." Paige said running her fingers through her long hair.

"Call me Leo and I know that this has hit you pretty hard but there is no way around this."

"What am I supposed to do?" Paige sighed.

"Do you have a credit card or any other means of payment?"

Paige was about to say 'no' and then she remembered that she had a credit card that she had never used. It was in Coop's name and she promised herself that she would never use it because she didn't want to ever have to worry about the interest rates but hell this was an emergency.

Paige pulled her wallet out of her pocketbook and slipped the credit card out of it.

"Charge this." Paige said hesitantly. She would deal with the consequences later.

* * *

"I will be back to pick you guys up in a couple of hours and then we will all go out to dinner."

"Okay Mark see ya." Kody said as he and Kasey ran inside.

"Where are ya Punky?" Mark asked Paige when she answered her phone.

"Just left the funeral home." Paige said.

"You don't sound like you're in a good mood right now."

"I just found out some bad news."

"How bad?" Mark asked.

"Meet me at Carvel I need a major sugar rush right now."

"Be there in ten." Mark said and hung up.

"I'm sorry Paige seems like things are just getting worse for you."

"Yeah but I used Coop's credit card well its my card but its in his name."

"Coop, he's your ex-husband right?"

"How'd you know that?" Paige questioned as she ate another spoonful of her double scoop of birthday cake ice cream.

"Kody told me about him."

"Oh yeah and just what did he tell you?"

"He told me that you two were married a little over a year and that he cheated on you and then you two got a divorce."

"I have a feeling he told you more than that."

"Well he might have mentioned that Cooper promised to support you but hasn't made a payment in about four months."

"He shouldn't have told you that, but it's true. Things have been a little tough without that money too."

" Why don't you use the credit card?"

"Because I don't want to have to worry about making payments on some stupid credit card when I can barely pay the other bills I have and take care of two kids."

"Why not try and find a better paying job?"

"I have but times are hard all around it seems and it's like no one is hiring now a days, so I'm making the best of the hand I've been dealt."

"Why not move back here and I don't know go back to school and get a degree in nursing or something." Mark suggested.

"I wouldn't have to move back to Willow Oaks to go back to school." Paige pointed out with a smirk.

"True, but you said it yourself, now that your momma is gone you have no family and if you are here at least you know you always have a friend you can count on." Mark said looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know Mark. I can't just drag the twins here to live; they would miss all their friends and would have to start all over at a new school."

"They have made friends with a lot of the kids at the rec. center all ready and those are the same kids they would be going to school with."

"Mark…"

"Hey it's just something to think about you don't have to make any decisions right now, take all the time you need to and when your ready talk to Kasey and Kody about it, who knows maybe they will enjoy the change I know that I would love to have all three of you around for a while."

Paige felt the butterflies in her stomach going crazy, just what was Mark saying? Did he want her to stay as his friend or could he possibly want more? Paige decided she had way too much on her plate to even think about this right now so she quickly changed the subject.

"Hey Mark?"

"Yea Punky?" Mark asked still watching her.

"Does Seth still live in Willow Oaks?"

"I think so, why?" Mark asked raising a eyebrow.

"Well Kasey asked about him this morning and I couldn't answer her I just figured you would know."

"So the twins want to meet their father?" Mark asked praying that the answer was 'no'."

"I think Kasey does but Kody made it obvious that he doesn't want to meet him."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah let me see how did Kody put it this morning, he referred to Seth as… _a guy that got his mom pregnant and that didn't make him their dad it just made him a sperm donor._" Paige said mocking her son.

"Damn that's pretty harsh."

"Tell me about it. It made me feel really bad you know because in a way he was right, but I hated that he was right."

"He shouldn't have said that in front of you."

"No he shouldn't have but at least now I know how he feels."

"So are you going to look Seth up?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell Kasey until after I've had a chance to talk to him and see if he is the same bastard he was ten years ago or if he is mature enough to meet the daughter that he has never laid eyes on before."

"Want me to go with you when you see him?"

"Nah, I want to do this on my own, but thanks for the offer." Paige said smiling at Mark.

"Just remember I'm here if you need me Punky, no matter what." Mark said taking Paige's hand and rubbing it gently.

"I'll remember."

"Want to go get the kids and get some grub?"

"I think I've ruined my appetite with the ice cream, but I'm sure the kids could eat so yeah let's go we can take them for pizza or something." Paige said as she and Mark got up to leave.

As Mark and Paige walked outside Mark took Paige's hand in his. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it gently before opening her car door and helping her inside.

"I'll follow you back to your momma's and then we can take my truck to pick up the kids together." Mark told her.

"Sounds like a plan." Paige said smiling from ear to ear.

Paige was on cloud nine maybe she did have a chance with Mark and if she did she was going to do everything in her power not to screw it up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Sick**

**Thanks for the great reviews…Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"Paige that was a beautiful service." Pam said coming over and hugging her.

"Thank you Pam I'm glad that you and Tommy could make it."

Paige had been smiling so much that her face hurt and all she wanted to do was go back to the house and forget about this day completely. She knew that everyone was here to show there love and support over Paige's loss but she honestly didn't remember half the people that had come to her to show their respect. After Pam and Tommy left the burial sight Paige let out a sigh of relief because she could finally put this day behind her.

Mark watched Paige as she said her thank you's and passed out hugs to all that approached her and he could tell that it was really starting to get to her. He watched her wave goodbye to the departing Waller's before he finally approached her.

"You ready to head home sweetheart?" Mark asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, more than you know." Paige said leaning into Mark's embrace.

"Today must have been hard for you; having to deal with all these people after al these years."

"Yeah it was I have to admit that I didn't remember half the people that showed up here today. I remembered Mrs. Reynolds because that was momma's best friend when I was little and I remembered the Peterson's because I used to play with their daughter, but everyone else I couldn't tell you who they were." Paige said honestly.

"Come on let's get you out of here, the kids are already in the truck." Mark said as he and Paige headed to his truck.

"Thank you for being there today Mark I'm not sure I could have kept it together without you." Paige said as they headed towards the house.

"Well where else would I be Paige? I meant it when I said that I will be here for as long as you need me and probably after you no longer need me." Mark said smiling over at Paige.

Kody smiled from the back seat. Things were going great so far, but he was worried. Kody knew now that the funeral was over his mom would be talking about going back to Greensboro soon and if they left then everything would be ruined. Kody had thought about asking his mom if they could spend the remainder of the summer in Willow Oaks and then just hope that she and Mark fell madly in love and then they would never have to leave because they would be a family. Mark would be mom's husband and he would be their dad. Kody never called Cooper dad because he never felt that Cooper cared about him or Kasey. He had a feeling that Coop just tolerated them so he could get Paige to marry him, but he knew that Mark really did care about them he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Mark would be a great dad he just hoped things didn't end between his mom and Mark before they even really got started.

"What's wrong bud?" Mark asked as she watched the frown on Kody's face deepen.

"Just thinking." Kody answered.

"About what sweetheart?" Paige asked turning in her seat to look at her son.

"Well now that the funeral is over I guess that means we will be going home soon."

"Yeah, that's the plan." Paige said.

"It's your plan mom." Kody said.

"What, you don't want to go back to be with your friends?"

"I've made more friends in the few days we've been here than I ever had at home."

"So you're saying that you want to spend the rest of the summer here with your new friends?" Paige asked.

"Could we?" Kasey and Kody said in unison.

"Guy's I don't know about that."

"Come on Punky hang around a while." Mark said looking over at her.

"Looks like you are out voted three to one mom." Kody said with a grin.

"I have a job that I have to get back to you know." Paige protested.

"You hate that job mom; you are always saying how crappy the pay is so why go back to a job that you hate?" Kasey asked her mother.

"Because crappy job or not it's how I pay the bills and keep clothes on your backs and food in your mouth."

"I could call in a favor and get you a job in the library here. All you would have to do is keep the kids quiet and make sure books are returned on time." Mark said.

"How do you know there is a job opening at the library?" Paige asked quizzically.

"Matt Thompson's wife is about to go on maternity leave. I can call her and ask her to recommend you as her replacement."

"Come on mom, let Mark do this for you please we wanna stay!" Kody pleaded.

"Would you happen to know how much this gig pays?" Paige asked giving in.

"I will find out when I call Matt." Mark said.

"Care to come in for coffee?" Paige asked when they pulled up to the house.

"I would love to but I'm going to go change out of these clothes; be back in half an hour though."

"Alright see you then." Paige said as she leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"What was that for Darlin?" Mark asked.

"For being such a good guy." Paige smiled as she hoped out of the truck.

"Okay you two get upstairs and get out of your dress clothes and please hang them up and don't just toss them on the floor."

"Yes mom." The twins yelled running upstairs.

After Kasey was changed she walked down the hall and knocked on her brother's door.

"Come in." Kody called to her.

"Can you believe mom actually agreed to stay here the whole summer?"

"I think Mark is a big reason she's staying. They really like each other Kase and it's just a matter of time before their flirting turns into something more."

"You really think they would get married and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"I think Mark would be a good dad." Kasey said.

"Yeah much better than Cooper."

"Totally." Kasey said as they both laughed.

* * *

Paige had just put batch of oatmeal raisin cookies in the oven when there was a knock at the front door. Paige figured it was Mark so she just yelled for him to come in. She heard the door open and close and waited for Mark to find her in the kitchen.

"Hello Paige." Paige heard the familiar voice say.

"Coop? How did you find me here?" Paige asked shocked.

"I got a call from the credit card company a few days ago to verify a seventeen hundred dollar purchase on my credit card. I asked what the purchase was for and where the card had been used. When they told me what it was for I thought maybe one of the twins…"

"It was for my mom." Paige said cutting him off.

"Look I know that I shouldn't have charged all that money but you gave me that card and I just assumed that you wouldn't mind me using it, but if you want me to repay you I will as soon as I get the money." Paige said in a rush of words.

"Paige calm down I don't expect you to repay anything. I just wanted to make sure that you, Kasey and Kody were all alright."

"We are fine; you didn't have to come all the way to Willow Oaks to check on us."

"I wasn't sure if you would answer my calls. I know that I have been late on a few of my payments but I will write you a check right now if that will help make it up to you." Cooper said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's a nice offer Coop, but the kids and I are doing okay for now. In fact we are going to spend the summer right here in Willow Oaks and just forget about everything." Paige told him as she checked on her cookies.

"Where are the twins?" Cooper asked looking around.

"Upstairs, would you like me to call them down so you can say hello?"

"No, I want to talk to you about something." Coop said walking over to where Paige was standing.

"Sure, what do you want to talk…"

Paige began before Coop's mouth covered hers in a kiss.

Mark walked into the house and followed the smell of cookies baking straight into the kitchen where he saw the lip-lock between the two, he had no idea who the guy was but he did know that if he didn't get his hands off of Paige he would hurt him…bad. When he realized that Paige wasn't pushing the guy away he got even angrier and stormed back out of the house.

Paige was lost for a moment and allowed Coop to keep his hold on her a few seconds to long. She finally pushed Coop and he stumbled back grabbing the counter to keep from falling.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked angrily.

"I'm sorry it's just when I walked in here and saw how beautiful you looked I couldn't help myself."

"You need to leave…Now!" Paige said.

"Just let me say one thing."

"I think you've said enough." Paige said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Paige I want you back." Coop told her.

"Well that's too damn bad Coop because I don't want you anymore. I spent months feeling worthless and unlovable because of the way you treated me. I loved you unconditionally Coop and still you couldn't remain faithful to me...to us and I thought it was because of me, but it wasn't my fault it was your fault for not being able to keep your dick in your pants and now it's over."

"You're screwing somebody else aren't you?" Cooper asked accusingly.

"You are not serious! Are you really standing there asking me that question?"

"Paige if you don't come back to me now then don't try crawling back later." Cooper said.

"Don't worry sweetie I wouldn't degrade myself that way to ever come crawling back to you."

"And don't bother coming back to the house because you are no longer welcomed there." Coop spat at her.

"Like hell I'm not, that's my house Coop."

"It's in my name sweetheart and by the time you come back it will be cleaned out and the locks will be changed and if I even see you on my street I will have you arrested for trespassing."

"You bastard." Paige said slapping the taste out of Cooper's mouth.

"This is your fault sweetheart all you got to do is say we can start over." Coop said rubbing his cheek.

"Fuck you Cooper Roberts. Get the hell out of here." Paige said pushing Coop away from her.

"Stupid Girl." Coop said pushing Paige down hard on the couch just as the twins came running downstairs.

"You stay away from our mother you jerk!" Kasey yelled as she punched Cooper in the stomach.

"Don't touch me you spoiled brat, your mother should have been happy that I tolerated your asses for as long as I did." Coop said grabbing Kasey by the wrist and tossing her beside Paige on the couch.

"Don't you ever touch my children you piece of shit. Now get out of here now or I will call the police." Paige threatened.

Kody had grabbed Paige's cell phone and called Mark. When he didn't answer Kody left him a message:

"_Mark this is Kody, please come over mom needs you. Cooper is here and he hit mom and pushed Kasey and now he is yelling at mom. He won't leave, come over now!"_

Kody called two more times but Mark still didn't answer. He finally gave up and ran in the kitchen and grabbed a knife before running back into the living room.

"Get out of here Cooper or I will cut you into a million pieces." Kody said trying to stay brave.

"Put that knife down you little shit." Coop said walking towards Kody.

Paige jumped in front of her son in order to keep Coop away from him. Cooper pushed Paige out of the way easily and she fell and hit her head hard on the end of the coffee table.

"Mommy!" Kasey screamed kneeling down beside Paige.

* * *

Mark was pissed. He thought things were going good between him and Paige, but after what he saw today he quickly squashed that notion. He walked in the house and tossed his cell onto the couch before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

"You should be glad you found out about Paige now before you really did something stupid like fall in love with her." Mark said to himself as he sat on his patio sipping his third beer.

"You're better off without her anyway. You're not ready to be tied down and committed to one chick you can get any chick you want any time you want and never feel guilty about it."

The problem was Mark didn't want just any chick he wanted Paige. He wanted to be with her and with the twins all the time. He woke up in the mornings looking forward to seeing them. They had become very important to him but apparently he wasn't important to Paige.

Mark tossed his empty beer can in the trash before going inside and passing out. He figured he couldn't think about Paige if he was sleeping, boy was he wrong. Mark sat up and looked over at the clock. It was almost midnight he had actually slept the whole day away. He got up and stretched before he walked downstairs. Mark looked at the blinking light on his cell phone and realized that he had three missed calls and one voicemail all from Paige. He really didn't want to hear anything Paige had to say but he punched in his code and waited for the voicemail to play.

Mark went ballistic when he heard it. It was Kody and he could hear Kasey crying and a man yelling in the background. He grabbed his keys and flew out of the house.

* * *

"Mom you really should go to the hospital and let them check out that cut on your head." Kasey said handing her mom another ice pack.

Cooper had finally left after Paige had called the cops a few hours earlier. She couldn't figure out what had caused him to get so angry. Okay so she told him that she didn't want to be with him anymore but hell he should have expected that. Paige had never seen Cooper angry and his reaction to her refusal to take him back scared her more than she would ever care to admit. She wondered why Mark never came back, he said he was only going home long enough to change, maybe if he would have come back Cooper never would have had the chance to put his hands on her or her children.

"I'm not going to the hospital Kase, you and your brother need to stop worrying bout me and get to bed it's after midnight."

"No way are we leaving you up all alone. What if Cooper comes back?"

"He won't come back Kode."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah mom I'm scared." Kasey said.

"I won't let anything happen to you guys I swear." Paige said as there was a knock at the door.

The twins froze with fright.

"Don't answer mom, it could be Cooper." Kasey said nervously.

"I don't think Coop would knock honey." Paige said walking to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Punky its Mark."

Paige sighed as she opened the door.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked immediately noticing the bump on Paige's head.

"I'm fine." Paige said as Mark came inside.

"We think she has a concussion Mark, she hit her head really hard when Cooper pushed her." Kody said.

"What brings you by so late?"

"Kody left me a message earlier I just got it and I came right over." Mark said lifting Paige's head so that he could examine the bump more closely.

"We were so scared Mark. Look at what Cooper did to me." Kasey said showing Mark the bruises that had formed on her wrists.

"I should have killed him when I saw him kissing you." Mark said angrily.

"When you saw him kissing me?" Paige asked looking up at Mark.

"I dropped by earlier and caught you two in a very intense lip-lock."

"And instead of sticking around to see what was going on you bailed, nice." Paige said pulling away from Mark.

"Paige I'm sorry I just assumed…"

"You know what they say about those who assume." Paige said sarcastically.

"So what set him off?" Mark said ignoring her sarcasm

"After he kissed me he told me that he wanted me back and I told him that wasn't going to happen and then he goes well don't come crawling back later. I guess he got upset when he realized that I didn't need him anymore so he said he was taking the house from me and that's when I got upset so I slapped him. It was all my fault if I just would have told him to leave when he first got here then maybe none of it would have happened."

"This was not your fault Darlin." Mark said walking towards her.

"No, don't." Paige said backing away.

"It's really late and the twins need to get to bed, so maybe you should just leave."

"No mom we want Mark to stay here we're scared." Kody said.

"Please don't leave us here alone Mark." Kasey said going over and hugging Mark tight.

"I told you guys before we will be fine, now get to bed right now." Paige said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodnight Mark, night mom." The twins said before slowly making their way upstairs.

"Thanks for coming over and checking on us but we're fine really."

"Paige…" Mark started.

"Mark just let it go okay, goodnight." Paige said walking towards the stairs. "Please lock the door behind you." Paige said turning out the light and disappearing.

Paige put on a night shirt and walked into the bathroom to grab some aspirin. Her head was thumping and the cut was still bleeding a little. Paige knew the kids were right when they said she should go to the hospital but she didn't want to have them out in the middle of the night. Paige put some gauze on the cut and took her aspirin before returning to the bed room and climbing into bed. Paige was so angry she now knew that Mark had come back to the house earlier and that he didn't stick around because he chose to jump to conclusions instead of sticking around to let her expalin what he saw and that if he would have just stayed then Cooper never would have had the chance to hurt her or her babies. She lay there thinking about how her life seemed to be falling apart all over again and let the tears flow until she finally fell asleep.

Mark knew he should do as Paige asked but there was no way he was leaving them alone tonight. He locked the door and took a seat on the couch. He knew Paige wouldn't like finding him here in the morning but that was just too damn bad because there was no way he was leaving them alone ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Sick**

**The reviews have been great…please keep them coming and…enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kody are you still awake?" Kasey asked peeking into her brother's room.

"Yeah, you can't sleep either, huh?" Kody asked sitting up in his bed.

"Every time I close my eyes I see Cooper pushing mom into that table." Kasey said getting into bed with her brother.

"Me too. I still think mom should have gone and got checked out."

"You know that she is stubborn Kody, where do you think we get it from?"

"Hey, you hungry? There are still some cookies in the kitchen." Kody said as he got up out of bed.

"Race ya down there." Kasey said hopping up and running out of the room.

Kasey and Kody stopped dead in their tracks when they seen Mark asleep on the couch.

"He didn't leave." Kasey said excitedly.

"Come on let's get out of here before we wake him. We can eat the cookies upstairs." Kody said going to get the cookies out of the kitchen.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Mark asked waking up.

"We couldn't sleep." Kody said.

"I kept seeing Cooper's face." Kasey said.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Kody finally asked.

"Your momma told me to leave, but I wasn't about to leave my three favorite people here alone when you need me even if your mom is a little ticked off at me right now." Mark said.

"Why would mom be mad at you?" Kasey asked confused.

"Come sit down kids." Mark said to the twins who came and sat beside Mark on the couch.

"I let your mom down today. I saw that Cooper guy here kissing your mom earlier and I got mad so I left. I think your momma blames me for leaving you guys here with Cooper and I think she thinks that if I would have stayed then he never would have been able to hurt you Kasey." Mark said.

"Or hurt momma?" Kasey asked.

"Yeah, I think your mom was more afraid than she is letting on and is masking the fact that she is scared and hurt with her anger and unfortunately all her anger is being focused on me."

"That doesn't sound fair."

"It's okay Kody I understand where your mom is coming from. She's been hurt by a guy that was supposed to love her and take care of her and now she is trying to push me away because she doesn't want to ever be hurt like that again."

"But you would never hurt momma, would you Mark?" Kasey asked.

"No I wouldn't but your momma is just being cautious. I'm not going to let her push me away though guys so don't worry I will be here even if Paige doesn't want me around anymore, now you guys should really try and get some sleep." Mark said as he noticed Kasey yawning.

"Can I stay down here with you Mark? It'll make me feel safer." Kasey said.

"Yeah me too." Kody said.

"I don't know guys it's not very comfortable sleeping on a couch, wouldn't you rather be in your beds?"

"No!" the twins said.

"Fine you two stretch out here and I'll take the sofa."

"Thanks Mark."

Mark took the afghan off the back of the chair and draped it over the twins. Within minutes they were both fast asleep. Mark watched them and smiled he really loved these guys and he knew in that moment that he wanted them to be a part of his life forever he just had to convince Paige that it's what she wanted too. He walked up stairs and cracked Paige's door. She looked to be sound asleep. Mark walked in and stood beside her bed looking down on her. He could see that the bump on her head was even bigger than it was before and that worried him. If she didn't look better by the morning he would take her to the hospital himself even if she was kicking and screaming.

* * *

When Mark woke-up the next morning he found that the twins were no where in sight. Mark got up and frantically looked around the house for them. When he couldn't find them downstairs he walked upstairs to check the bedrooms. He sighed a sigh of relief when he found them playing video games in Kody's room.

"Good morning Mark." Kasey said jumping up and giving Mark a big hug.

"Morning beautiful." Mark said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Morning Mark." Kody said.

"Morning pal. Is your momma still sleeping?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, she never sleeps this late it's almost eleven and we haven't even had breakfast." Kasey said.

"Your mom is just tired Kase so why don't we just let her sleep in and I will go and grab us some breakfast, okay?"

"Can we go with you?" Kasey asked.

"Sure put your shoes on and we will head out. I'm just gonna go peek in on Paige."

"K Mark." The twins said as Mark left the room.

Mark watched Paige sleep and wondered if she was just tired or if her head injury was more serious than she had let on last night. The gauze on her head was stained with blood. Mark frowned there shouldn't have been that much blood unless the cut was deeper than it looked. He was about to wake Paige when he heard Kasey say that she and Kody were ready to go. Mark slowly walked out of Paige's room. He had made a decision, if Paige wasn't awake when they retuned home he was going to load her in his truck and get her to the hospital and have her checked out.

"Mark are you okay, you look mad." Kody said as he ate his chicken biscuit.

"I'm fine Kody just got a lot on my mind." Mark said. He didn't want to upset the children by telling them he was worried about Paige so he just kept quiet.

"You're worried about momma aren't you?" Kody asked.

"How'd you know?"

"We saw you standing beside the bed watching her; you looked like you were angry."

"I am angry but not at your momma, I'm angry at the animal that did that to her; just wish I could've got my hands on the bastard." Mark admitted.

"He hasn't left yet." Kody said.

"How do you know that?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cooper told momma last night before he left that she had until five o'clock today to make up her mind about going back to Greensboro with him. He said that if he got on that plane alone then momma would have nothing to come home to later."

"This guy is a real piece of work, maybe I should go pay him a little visit before he leaves." Mark said.

They finished their food before heading back to the house. Mark ordered a chicken biscuit and orange juice for Paige just in case she was awake when they retuned but she was still out cold in bed. Mark tried to wake her but Paige didn't budge. Mark scooped Paige up out of the bed and carried her downstairs.

"Come on guys we are gonna take your mom to see the doctor."

"Is she okay?" Kody asked concerned.

"She's fine I just want to have a doctor look at that cut." Mark said downplaying the situation.

"Then why hasn't she woke up if nothing is wrong?" Kasey asked.

"I don't want her awake because if she knew I was taking her to the hospital I would never hear the end of it." Mark said putting Paige in the truck.

* * *

"How long has she been asleep?" The doctor asked Mark as he checked Paige's vitals.

"She went to bed a little after midnight." Mark told him as he paced the floor.

The twins were in the waiting room because if there was going to be bad news Mark didn't want them to freak out.

"And what time did she sustain this cut?"

"I wasn't there so I'm not sure about the time."

"She should have come in last night when it happened, this is a serious cut and she has lost a lot of blood. She is definitely going to need stitches and I'm worried that she still hasn't woken up. I'm going to get her in a room and get some blood in her I'm going to need you to fill out some paper work while we tend to her."

"When will she wake up?" Mark asked anxiously.

"Well it's not a good thing that she was actually allowed to go to sleep after a head injury, but she should be fine. We just have to wait."

"When can we see mom?" Kody asked when Mark walked back into the waiting room.

"The doctors are fixing up her cut and then they are going to put her in a room until she wakes up. They said we can go in and see her then."

Mark sat in Paige's room with the twins. Kasey had crawled up on the bed with Paige and tried really hard not to cry. Mark knew that they were scared because they thought their mother wasn't going to wake up. Seeing the look on their faces was Mark's undoing. He got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Mark?" Kody asked following behind Mark.

"I will be back shortly. You stay here with yer sister and momma." Mark said walking out the door.

* * *

Mark drove to Willow Oaks hotel and tried to compose himself before walking inside.

"Good afternoon Mark, what brings you by today?" Lloyd the desk clerk asked.

"I'm here to see one of your guests."

"Oh yeah and who would the lucky lady be?" Lloyd asked. Everyone knew Marks reputation as a ladies man and Lloyd just assumed Mark was here to see a lady friend.

"It's not a lady. I need you to tell me what room Cooper; damn I don't know his last name." Mark said.

"As long as you got a first name I can find him for you." Lloyd said as he started looking through the registration forms.

"Ahh here you go Cooper Roberts room 108." Lloyd said after a minute.

"Thanks Lloyd." Mark said before walking away from the front desk.

"No problem Mark." Lloyd called to Mark.

Cooper smiled when there was a knock at the door. He had told Paige to meet him at the airport but this was fine too.

"I knew that you would come crawling back Paige." Cooper said answering the door. Cooper's face fell when realized that he was staring a one big angry man.

"Who the hell are you?" Cooper asked backing up.

"I am a man that you should have never pissed off." Mark said walking into the room and closing the door.

"You must be the one fucking Paige. Look man if she's your piece of ass now then you can have her. She wasn't that good in bed anyway." Cooper said as Mark walked angrily towards him.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man. You put your hands on a woman and even worse than that you put your dirty disgusting hands on a child." Mark said through clenched teeth as he grab Cooper and threw him into the wall.

"Hey man I don't know what that lying bitch told you but I never touched her or the kids."

"So I guess Kasey put those bruises on her own wrists and Paige pushed herself into a coffee table." Mark said picking Cooper up and punching him in the face.

Mark hit Cooper over and over until his hands were sore. He threw him to the ground and kicked him in the gut a few times.

"That was for Paige and Kasey and if you ever come near any of them again I won't go as easy on your pitiful ass." Mark said and walked out the room. He went back to the front desk and tossed a hundred dollar bill at Lloyd.

"What's this for Mark?" Lloyd asked confused.

"For any damage done in room 108." Mark said coolly and left.

* * *

"Momma you're finally awake." Kasey said as Paige slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Paige asked groggily.

"You're at the hospital momma."

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"Don't you remember last night momma?" Kasey asked.

"Things are a little fuzzy why don't you fill me in but whisper okay, momma has a terrible headache." Paige said.

"Cooper came to grams and you two got in a fight. He pushed you into the table and you hit your head, but you wouldn't come to the hospital." Kody began.

"Yeah but when you didn't wake up this morning Mark brought you here so the doctors could fix you." Kasey said.

Things slowly started coming back to Paige and she groaned. She had been such a bitch to Mark last night and he hadn't done a thing wrong. She would have to apologize to him the next time he was around.

"How long have I been here?"

"A few hours." Kody said.

"The doctors had to put seven stitches in your head momma."

"That's probably why I have this killer headache." Paige said as the doctor walked in the room followed by a nurse.

"Ms. Brewster I see that you have finally decided to join us today; I'm doctor Chilton. You gave your kids and your friend, Mark, quite a scare."

I know I didn't mean to do that but I really thought I would be okay." Paige said.

"Well if anything like that ever happens make sure you come straight to the hospital." Dr. Chilton said as he checked Paige out. "How you feeling?" He asked.

"My head is killing me."

"We can get you something for the pain." Dr. Chilton said as the nurse left the room returning a minute later with a syringe.

"This will help with the pain and will probably put you out like a light in the next few minutes." The nurse said.

"When can I go home?" Paige asked.

"We want to keep you here a few days just to make sure you are alright." Dr. Chilton said.

"No way! I can't stay here my kids need me at home. I have no one to watch them." Paige protested as she tried to get out of bed.

"Park yer ass right back in that bed Punky. If the doc says you need to be here a few days then here is where you will be." Mark said walking into the room.

"Mark I can't stay here."

"You can and you will and while you are here recuperating the twins will come stay with me and when you are discharged you will come stay with me too." Mark said matter of factly.

"No Mark…"

"This is not a topic for discussion so just lay down and let the doctors do their jobs. "

"We are going to stay with you Mark?" Kasey asked with a smile.

"Yep! Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah it's okay." Kody said.

"Looks like you are outvoted once again Paige." Mark said smiling down at her.

"Fine I will stay but only overnight." Paige said.

"We'll see about that." Mark said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Come on guys let's get out of here so your momma can get some rest. We will go get you two a few things from the house." Mark said ushering the twins out of the hospital room.

"See you later mom, feel better soon." Kasey said kissing Paige.

"Bye mom." Kody said.

"Bye my sweethearts. Mark could you stay a minute?"

"Sure why don't you two go down to the snack machine and get a candy bar or something I will be right out." Mark said handing them a couple of dollars.

"Ok." They said taking the money and running down the hall.

"What's up?" Mark asked pulling a chair up closer to the bed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night. You didn't deserve that you were only trying to help." Paige said looking over at Mark.

"No need to apologize Darlin." Mark said.

"Yes there is. I had no right to do that to you." Paige said tearfully.

"Don't cry Punky I know that jerk hurt you and I know that you were just lashing out last night." Mark said taking Paige's hand in his and kissing it.

"What happened to your hand?" Paige asked looking at Marks bruised knuckles.

"It's nothing." Mark said trying to pull it away from Paige.

Paige held on tight and didn't let go.

"You went and seen Cooper didn't you?" Paige asked.

"I couldn't help myself. When I saw what he did to you and Kasey I lost it."

"Did you hurt him bad?" Paige asked.

"Not bad enough." Mark said honestly.

"Thank you." Paige said as she kissed the bruises on Marks knuckles.

"For what?" Mark asked.

"Caring."

"You're welcome Darlin now get some sleep and I'll bring the kids by first thing in the morning." Mark said before leaving.

Paige closed her eyes and thought back to her childhood fantasies.

"Maybe this could be better than anything I ever imagined." Paige said as the medicine kicked in and she fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Sick**

**Reviews are love…keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Momma, Mark's house is the best!" Kasey said as she climbed onto the bed with Paige.

"He has a pool and a game room and a movie theater in his house." Kody told her.

"So I take it you guys had a good time with Mark last night?" Paige asked hugging the twins.

"Yea we had ice cream sundaes for dinner and Mark let us stay up all night watching movies." Kasey said.

"Oh he did, did he?" Paige asked looking up at Mark.

"Hey they beat me into submission and said they would tie me up and lock me in a closet if I didn't let them have their way." Mark said in his defense.

"I bet they did." Paige said sarcastically.

"Mark let us have fun momma, don't get mad at him we will go to bed early tonight if you say we have to." Kody said sticking up for Mark.

"I'm not mad at Mark Kode it's the summer you two should be having some fun just do me one favor and eat some real food for dinner tonight."

"We will put hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill tonight, how about that?" Mark asked.

"That sounds fine and maybe you could give them a salad so they can at least say they had a vegetable or two." Paige laughed.

"Sure thing Punky. So how's your head feeling today?" Mark asked.

"Much better thanks the doc say's I can leave tomorrow as long as I promise to take it easy. He say's I shouldn't try to do too much with a concussion." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"He's right that's why until you are one hundred percent you and the kids are staying with me. I am going to take care of you whether you like it or not and do me a favor, just say okay now instead of being stubborn about it because I really don't want to have to carry you out of here tomorrow, but I will if I have to." Mark said with a smile as he winked at Paige.

"No protesting from me."

"Come again?" Mark said jokingly.

"I mean it. I'm way to tired to fight with you." Paige admitted.

"Good, but to tell you the truth I was looking forward to throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you out of here." Mark said flirting which caused Paige to blush.

"Play your cards right and maybe I will let you do it just for fun." Paige said flirting right back.

Mark smiled but it left his face quickly when he saw the frown that was now on Paige's face.

"Hey my sweethearts can you do momma a favor?" Paige asked the twins.

"Sure momma."

"Think you could find the cafeteria by yourselves?"

"Momma we're almost ten years old we're not babies of course we can find the cafeteria." Kody said.

"Momma really wants a grilled chicken salad would you guys go and get it for me?"

Okay momma.' Kody said as he and Kasey headed towards the door.

"Wait a second kiddo, let me give you the money." Paige said and realized she didn't have her purse.

"Here let me." Mark said getting out his wallet.

"And if you guys see something you want go for it." Mark said handing Kasey a twenty.

"Thanks Mark." Kasey said as she and Kody left the room.

"Okay what gives?" Mark asked once the twins were gone.

"I just needed to talk to you for a few minutes." Paige said.

"About?" Mark asked curiously.

"Us."

"What about us Paige?"

"I don't know what's going on between us Mark. I mean the last few days have been great. We have gotten really close and I appreciate everything you have done for me and the kids, but I don't know what this is."

"What do you mean?"

"We flirt and I like it, but is that all it is? Because if yes then we might as well cut our losses now. I can handle rejection I'm use to it by now but those kids have gotten really attached to you and before they start to believe that you will one day be more than just their friend…"

"Hey, hey , hey I am just as attached to Kasey and Kody as they are to me. I love those kids Paige they are really special to you all three of you are." Mark said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yes baby, really. And just for the record I like it when we flirt too." Mark said leaning down and kissing Paige tenderly on the lips.

"Wow, I've dreamt of you doing that since I was thirteen years old." Paige whispered.

"Was it better than what you imagined?"

"Much better." Paige giggled.

"Good." Mark chuckled. "Look let's not put a title on what we have here, let's just enjoy getting to know each other and see where it goes, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good girl." Mark said as he brushed Paige's lips with a quick kiss.

Mark said beside the bed stroking Paige's hair for a while. They were both silent and it was killing Paige so after another minute of silence Paige spoke.

"I want to have the twins a surprise party for their birthday, and I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Mark asked.

"Well I know that the kids have made a lot of friends down at the rec. center so I was hoping you could ask Tommy if I could rent the place out for the day and have the party there."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Mark said.

"I can't pay him that much so that might be a problem." Paige admitted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about that, I will handle everything. You just worry about the food and balloons and clowns."

"Clowns?" Paige asked.

"Hell I don't know what kids like." Mark chuckled.

"Well neither of them are keen on clowns they are more into the now. Besides them being hooked on wrestling, Kody is a big video gamer and Kasey likes to pretend she is a super model, even though she doesn't know that I watch her practicing her signature walk in the mirror but more lately she has been asking me if I think she could be a Diva, to which I always say 'baby the WWE would be lucky to have a beauty like you in there presence' ." Paige said with a smile.

"Who are their favorites?"

"Well Kody is a major fan of Triple H and Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, Kane, Orton and Batista. Not to mention every Diva to ever grace a WWE ring and Kasey has the biggest crushes on Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Gregory Helms, Shannon, Moore, and Rey Mysterio and her favorite divas are Ashley, Mickie James, oh and to hear her tell it Trish, Lita and Stephanie McMahon are her idols; oh and I can't forget you are their Ultimate favorite." Paige said honestly.

"Well I can't promise that I can get them all down here but maybe I can pull a few strings and catch a few of them on their days off."

"Oh Mark that would be wonderful, the kids would love that and I must admit I would too."

"Don't tell me you are crushing on some of those guys too? "Mark asked with a scowl.

"Well maybe small ones on Jeff Hardy and John Cena." Paige confessed.

"Mental note: Don't call Hardy or Cena." Mark said teasingly.

"Cut it out. You have no worries Mark, trust me." Paige said sincerely looking up at Mark who started leaning down to kiss Paige just as the kids walked in the room.

"Are you two gonna kiss now?" Kasey asked.

Mark and Paige both laughed before Mark took a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"Did you get my salad?" Paige asked avoiding the question.

"Yep and we got you a raspberry lemonade because we know it's your favorite." Kody said walking over to the bed with Paige's food.

"And what did you get for yourselves?" Paige asked noticing the other bag in Kody's hand.

"Just a few pieces of candy." Kasey said nonchalantly.

"How many pieces are a few?"

"Six dollars worth." Kody admitted.

"Kody!" Paige exclaimed.

"We're not going to eat it all in one day mom we promise."

"I should make you hand that bag over right now, but as long as you promise to only two pieces a day then it's fine."

"We promise." Kasey and Kody said in unison.

"Hand Mark the bag and after dinner Mark will let you both pick out two pieces, agreed?"

"Agreed." They said as Kody handed the bag to Mark.

"There isn't much to do here but sit and watch me, so if Mark doesn't mind maybe you two would like to go to the park or to the rec. center for a while." Paige said as she saw the bored expression on the twins faces.

"We don't want to leave you here alone mom." Kasey said.

"Come on Kase you two look bored out of your minds, besides I bet you that any minute that nurse is going to come in here and give me more of that medicine that makes me feel all dreamy and puts me to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Kasey asked.

"Positive." Paige said just as her nurse entered the room.

"See told you so, now come over and give me a big ole hug and a kiss and I will see you two tomorrow when I am sprung from this place." Paige said holding out her arms for a hug.

"We love you momma." The twins said simultaneously as they hugged Paige and kissed her cheeks.

"I love you too my sweethearts. Go have fun."

"Call me when you're ready to be picked up and I'll come right over." Mark said leaning down and placing a quick kiss to Paige's lips.

"Alright see you in the morning." Paige said smiling up at him.

* * *

"Yes is this the Armstrong residence?" Paige asked nervously. She had asked the nurse for a phonebook after Mark and the twins had left. She looked up Seth's mother and was happy when she seen that a Patricia Armstrong was listed.

"This is the Armstrong residence." The male voice answered.

"Umm, yes well my name is Paige Brewster and I am looking for Seth Armstrong." Paige said.

There was silence for a full minute before Paige heard a reply.

"This is Seth."

"Hi Seth, do you remember me?" Paige asked uneasily.

"I remember you, it's been about ten years or so hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has, look I was hoping that I could come and see you or maybe meet you somewhere."

"What could you possibly have to say to me after ten years?" Seth asked.

Paige was starting to regret making this call.

"Well you know the last time I talked to you all those years ago I told you I was pregnant and you know I just came back to Willow Oaks recently for my mothers funeral…"

"Yea I heard about that, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, well anyway my daughter asked about you."

"My Daughter?"

"Yes you have a daughter and a son. I had twins. Look Kasey has asked to meet you and I was just wondering if maybe me and you could sit down and talk first before I even think about introducing you into her life." Paige said.

Again there was silence.

"Are you there?" Paige asked.

"I usually work until four in the afternoons but I'm free after that. I still live in the same place stop by tomorrow or something and we can talk." Seth said.

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow." Paige said.

"Hey Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth I'm sorry for what happened back then."

"If it wasn't for that night I wouldn't have my babies and I am not sorry that they are here." Paige said genuinely before hanging up.

* * *

Alright you two it's almost two o'clock and your still bouncing off the walls, but tonight I'm putting my foot down. It's bed time." Mark said as the twins wrestled with each other on the floor.

"But Mark…"Kasey whined.

"Sorry guys but your momma is trusting me to act like an adult while she isn't here and I can't have you guys up all night again."

We won't tell her." Kody said.

"Yeah but she will still know, she's that good." Mark chuckled.

"Please just thirty more minutes Mark." Kasey pleaded.

"You guys like it here, right?"

"Yea!"

"And you want to be able to come back from time to time, right?"

"Of course we love it here." Kody said.

"Then we have to do things right or your momma will never let you guys stay over again." Mark said seriously.

"He has a point Kode." Kasey said.

"Alright Mark we will go to bed now." Kody said getting up off the floor.

"I appreciate that." Mark joked.

"See you in the morning." Kody said.

"Good night kiddo." Mark said.

"Goodnight Mark, I love you." Kasey said jumping up in Marks arms and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too beautiful." Mark said kissing her cheek.

"You guys make sure to brush your teeth before going to bed." Mark called up the stairs.

"Okay Mark." They called back.

"You're really starting to get the hang of this daddy business." Mark said to himself as he turned out the downstairs lights and walked up to his room.

"Now all you need is Paige here to make everything complete." Mark thought with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Sick**

**Reviews are Love…Enjoy!**

* * *

Paige sat in her room and waited for Mark to come and pick her up. She had called him the minute the nurse walked in her room with the discharge papers. She stood quickly when she heard the creaking of the door. She didn't even give Mark the opportunity to fully enter the room before she dragged him right back out of it.

"Somebody is anxious to get out of here I see." Mark said as Paige tugged at his arm.

"I hate hospitals and all I want to do is go home and shower and forget I was ever here." Paige said as she and Mark stepped onto the elevator.

"Cranky much?" Mark asked looking down at Paige.

"I'm sorry; this is definitely a do over moment." Paige said looking up at Mark. "Good morning handsome." Paige said smiling sweetly up at him.

"Good morning Darlin." Mark said.

"Where are the kids? You didn't leave them by themselves did you?" Paige asked worried.

"Give me some credit Punky." Mark chuckled. "They are at the rec. center. Today is the annual summer festival and I thought Kasey and Kody would have fun so I dropped them off before I came to get you. I figured you could use the peace and quiet." Mark told her.

"I'm sorry I should know better than to think you would just leave them alone like that."

"Yes you should, but I will forgive you this time." Mark said with a smile as he bent down to kiss Paige.

"I could get use to you doing that." Paige admitted shyly.

"You should." Mark replied with a smirk as the doors to the elevator opened.

Paige smiled and took Mark's hand in hers as he walked towards his truck.

"Want to stop by your momma's and pick up some of your stuff?" Mark asked as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Yes I would." Paige said as she rested her head on Marks shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go home Paige?" Mark asked worriedly.

"I'm positive." Paige said.

"Are you hungry? We can go grab some lunch." Mark said.

"I don't really want to go out but I can fix us lunch when we get to your place."

"No you are supposed to take it easy and rest, so if you don't want to go out to lunch I will order us a pizza or something." Mark told her.

"Mark I talked to Seth yesterday." Paige said out of the blue.

"How did that go?" Mark asked.

"I'm going over to his place later today so we can talk about the twins."

"I don't want you going there by yourself." Mark told her.

"Good because I was going to ask you to drive me over there, but I don't want you to come in with me I don't want Seth to think that we are trying to double team him."

"Alright I will just wait in the truck for you and if you need anything you can just holler okay?"

"Will do." Paige said as they pulled up to the house.

"I will be back in two minutes just let me grab a few things." Paige said as she scooted out of the cab of Mark's truck.

Mark watched as Paige walked into the house and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe how the tied had turned. Ten years ago Paige was the one following him around like a love sick puppy and now he was the one way in over his head when it came to this woman. He was in love with her but he didn't dare tell Paige. She was still weary about men and he understood that, but he wasn't going to give up trying to make her trust that they could have something special; make her believe that her and the kids should be with him so that they could be a real family.

"You okay Mark?" Paige asked getting back into the truck.

"Yeah I'm good." Mark said.

"You sure? You look like something is weighing heavy on your mind."

"Yea Punky I'm sure. Come on let's get to my place so you can get some rest." Mark said as he pulled Paige back over to his side and drove away.

Paige knew Mark was lying she could just see that something wasn't right with him. Maybe he was regretting having her come to his place, but he was the one that insisted that he would take care of her until she was feeling better. She had actually thought about milking the situation for all she could get, but if Mark was having second thoughts Paige didn't want to become a pest. Paige decided that she would stay at Mark's for just a few days and then she would go back to her momma's and hope that her relationship with Mark wasn't tainted in the process.

"You go upstairs and relax while I order us a pizza. I will come up and get you when it gets here." Mark said as they walked into the house.

"Can't I go explore instead? I've done nothing but lay around for he past two days." Paige whined.

"After we eat I will give you a personal tour, but right now I want you to go sit yer ass down somewhere." Mark said as he playfully swatted Paige on the ass.

"Fine, but I'm not going upstairs. I will go and relax in the living room and watch TV." Paige pouted.

"Goodness sakes woman are you always so stubborn?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Paige said simply before walking into the living room and switching on the TV.

Mark shook his head as he picked up the phone. Mark was about to order when he realized that he never asked Paige what she liked on her pizza.

"Hey brat, how do you like yer pie?" Mark asked walking into the living room to find Paige sleeping on the couch curled into a little ball. Mark leaned down and kissed Paige's cheek, "Hard headed little brat." Mark said walking back into the kitchen. He ordered two large pizza's one with the works and one plain cheese.

"Better safe than sorry." Mark said after hanging up the phone.

Mark went back into the living room and effortlessly lifted Paige. He was about to carry her upstairs and lay her on the bed until she wrapped her arms around his neck and Mark decided that he liked having her in his arms. He sat down but held on to Paige. She snuggled up in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is where you belong Punky, right here in my arms." Mark said as he placed a kiss to the top of Paige's head.

* * *

"Paige, beautiful hey wake up the pizza is here." Mark said gently shaking Paige.

Paige's eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at Mark as she stretched.

"How long was I sleeping?" Paige asked.

"About an hour. You should have listened to me and went upstairs you could have been more comfortable."

"I was plenty comfy in your big old arms." Paige said.

"Oh you were huh?"

"Yea much better than any bed I've ever slept in." Paige said winking at Mark.

Mark laughed. "Come on let's eat before it gets cold." He said lifting her up off the couch.

"What kind did you get?"

"I got a plain cheese and one with all the works. I came in to ask how you liked it but you were sleeping, so I figured that you could take the toppings that you like off of this one and put it on the plain cheese one." Mark said as Paige laughed.

"Well that was smart." Paige said grabbing a slice of plain and taking some of the mushrooms, onions, and pepperoni off of the supreme pizza.

"Damn someone was hungry." Mark teased as Paige started in on her third slice of pizza.

"Have you ever had hospital food? That stuff will kill ya." Paige laughed as she devoured her pizza.

"You ready for the tour of the house?" Mark asked as he finished his beer and Paige finished her pizza.

"Yeah." Paige said standing.

"Well then come on." Mark said taking Paige by the hand and leading her out of the kitchen and down a long hallway until they were standing in front of a door.

"This is the library, so if you ever feel like you want to just relax with a good book you can find one in here, okay?"

"Okay." Paige said as Mark took her by the hand and led her further down the hall.

"This is my office where I do all my work so if you're ever looking for me and I'm nowhere in site I'm probably here. If the door is closed it means I don't want to be interrupted but if it's open feel free to come right in." Mark said but he didn't give her a chance to respond. Before she could even open her mouth to say that she understood Mark was pulling her around a corner and towards a staircase.

"The pool, theater and game room are all down here. The kids have been spending all there spare time in this area." Mark chuckled.

"This place came with all this stuff?" Paige asked looking around eyeing everything with amazement.

"I had this house built. I told them to add all this stuff."

"Oh I see, so you must spend a lot of your time down here too?" Paige asked.

"Not really."

"Then why have it built?"

"When I had this house built I was with a woman who I thought I would marry and have a family with and I said that I wanted my kids to have all the things in life I never had. Don't get me wrong I had a good life, both my parents loved me and did what they could but we never had much. When I made it big in wrestling and started raking in all that money I decided I wasn't going to blow it on just anything, but I was going to use it to make sure that when I became a father that my kids never had to want for anything." Mark said.

"What happened to the woman you were with, I mean why didn't you start a family with her like you planned?"

"Turns out Kayla didn't want to marry the real me." Mark shrugged.

"So she wanted the character and not the man behind the character?" Paige asked looking up at Mark.

"Yeah, guess I was just to plain for her." Mark shrugged.

"Then she was a damn fool and it's her loss because there is nothing plain about you Mark. You are a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have you want her as a wife." Paige said sincerely.

"Well thank you Darlin." Mark said with a smile.

Mark showed Paige the rest of the house and she found herself instantly falling in love with every inch of it. She could see herself living here with Mark and the kids and being very happy and content but she shook that thought off almost as quickly as it had popped in her head.

"That's the tour." Mark said as she and Paige walked back into the living room.

"Mark this is a great house."

"It's okay."

"You can say that because you actually live here, this place is three times the size as my place in Greensboro, well my old place." Paige said with a frown.

"Have you given any more thought to what I said earlier, you know, about you moving back here?"

"I've thought about it, but I'm still not sure about what to do. I found out that I have to have momma's place cleaned out by the end of the month. Turns out she didn't own it like I thought. You know I've learned more about my momma in a week in a half than I ever knew about her when I was growing up."

"I have more than enough room here and Kasey and Kody already love it here so I'm sure that they wouldn't mind living here."

"I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, Paige, I am inviting you to move in here. I want you and the kids here with me." Mark said looking down at her intently.

"Wow time is really starting to fly by." Paige said nervously glancing down at her watch so that she wouldn't have to look at Mark.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then we can head over to Seth's place alright?" Paige said walking quickly up the stairs.

"You can't run forever Paige." Mark said as he watched her scurry away from him.

* * *

The ten minute drive to Seth's was deathly quiet. Mark hadn't even looked at Paige since she had came back downstairs.

"Mark I didn't mean to upset you before, it's just I'm really confused about all this." Paige said but Mark remained silent.

"You were the one that said lets not put a label on what we have and then earlier today you were acting so distant and now you are talking about me and the twins moving in with you. I don't know what to think anymore."

More silence.

"Fine Mark don't say a word." Paige said as the truck stopped in front of Seth's.

"I will try not to have you waiting too long." Paige said climbing out of the truck and walking up to the house.

Paige walked up on the porch and rung the doorbell and waited. When the door opened Paige's jaw dropped. The man standing before her was not the boy she remembered. This man was absolutely gorgeous. His black hair was a curly mess all over his head and his beautiful green eyes were staring intensely at her.

"Wow Paige you look amazing." Seth said as he held open the screen door allowing Paige entrance into his home.

"So do you." Paige said trying to control the blush that was inching up her neck and face.

"Have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure what do you have?" Paige asked taking a seat.

"Water and beer." Seth chuckled.

"I'll take a glass of water, thanks."

"Coming right up." Seth said walking into the kitchen.

Paige took the time to admire the house. Pictures covered the walls, mostly of Seth growing up through the years and a few of Seth's mother and father hung also. Paige was drawn to one picture in particular. It was of Seth he had to have been no older than six years old. Paige walked over closer to the picture and smiled.

"You like that picture, huh?" Seth asked walking back in and handing Paige her water.

"Yeah, how old were you here?"

"Five, it was my first day of school." Seth said standing distractingly close to Paige.

Seth's cologne was making Paige crazy, this man smelled so good that it was hard for Paige to concentrate around him. She walked back to the couch and prayed that Seth didn't sit right beside her because if he did she might not be able to stop herself from jumping his bones right there in his living room.

"It's just uncanny because I have a picture of Kody and he is the spitting image of you." Paige said as she took a sip of her water.

"You wouldn't happen to have any pictures on you right now would you?"

"Of course! I always carry pictures of my sweethearts." Paige said as she pulled her mini photo album from her purse.

"Paige they are beautiful." Seth said as he carefully looked at every single picture.

"Yea, we did good didn't we?" Paige asked with a smile.

"I happen to disagree with you on one thing though."

"Oh yea and what's that?" Paige asked confused.

"They look nothing like me and everything like their beautiful mother." Seth said smiling down at Paige.

"Come on you're gonna make me blush." Paige said drinking more of her water.

"Paige I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"Hey you were a kid yourself and you were about to go off to college. I know it was easier for you to see me as a slut and dismiss me when I came to you about being pregnant. I don't blame you, I never have."

"I know this may seem sudden but you told me on the phone that Kasey asked about me, so I was wondering, do you think it would be okay if I stopped by your mom's and saw them before you head back home?"

"Well Kasey is the only one showing any interest of knowing who you are, Kody on the other hand wants nothing to do with you, but I think if you give him a little time he may change his mind. I don't know exactly how long I will be in Willow Oaks but give me a call and we will see what we can work out."

"Why don't I just come over tomorrow?"

"Well umm I'm actually not staying at momma's right now." Paige said as she looked out the window at Mark's truck.

Seth followed Paige's eyes and frowned when he noticed the big guy sitting in the truck.

"Your guy?" Seth asked curiously.

"That's Mark." Paige said simply.

"Calloway?"

"Yes."

"You're sleeping with that bastard now?" Seth asked annoyed.

"Okay stop right there, even though it is none of your business, Mark is just a good friend and he is not I repeat Not a bastard. He has been there for me, something I can say you never were." Paige said.

Seth could hear the anger in her voice and he knew that he had crossed the line.

"I'm sorry Paige I didn't mean to upset you it's just me and that guy never liked each other."

"Yeah he made it clear that he couldn't stand you either." Paige smiled.

"So why are you staying with him and not at your mom's?"

"I had a confrontation with my ex a few nights ago." Paige said motioning to the bump on her head.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked concerned.

"I'm fine now but Mark thought it best if I stayed at his place for a few days so I can get the rest I need."

"Do the twins like him?"

"Yes, they are crazy about him."

Paige saw the pain that filled Seth's eyes and she hurt for him.

"Hey, you are their father and I know that one day they will want to get to know you but you have to understand you are foreign to them and like most kids they are resistant to change so just give them time, okay?"

"Okay." Seth said smiling at her.

"Hey I have an idea. The twins will be ten in two weeks and Mark and I are planning a huge party for them at the rec. center. Why don't you stop by and you can see them in person, but I would prefer that you don't approach them until I have a chance to sit them down and talk to them."

"Really, you won't mind if I stop by?"

"No, but like I said don't speak to them try to blend in with the crowd so that they aren't able to spot you." Paige said sternly.

"You got it I will be incognito." Seth said happily as he leaned down and place a quick kiss on Paige's lips.

"I have to go." Paige said suddenly.

"Paige I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I just got caught up in the moment…" Seth stuttered out.

"It's okay Seth no big deal it was just a kiss right?" Paige said with an uneasy smile.

"Hey Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be possible for me to have one of those pictures of the kids?"

"Sure Seth, take which ever one you like." Paige said handing Seth the album.

"Thank you and thank you for not hating me for what I did to you."

"You're welcome." Paige said picking up her purse and walking to the door.

"I will call you." Seth said hugging Paige as the stood on the front porch.

"Talk to you soon." Paige said waving good-bye.

Mark watched the two from the truck and he didn't like what he was seeing. Seth had his hands all over Paige and she had the brightest smile that he had seen on her face since before her run-in with Cooper. He had never liked Seth but now he was ready to break his arms just for touching Paige the way he was. He knew what he was thinking, hell he had been having the same thoughts since laying eyes on her again. Seth wanted Paige that was obvious to him, but was it obvious to her? And if it was did she feel the same way? Hell he was the father of her children and Mark knew that that was a special bond between the two of them a bond that he didn't have, but he wasn't about to back off now. If Seth came after Paige Mark would just have to make him understand that Paige belonged to him and he wouldn't give her up without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Sick**

**The reviews have been awesome, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks…**

* * *

Mark and Paige didn't speak when she returned to the truck. Paige was going to tell Mark about her visit with Seth but thought that Mark would just continue to ignore her, so she just sat quietly and looked out the window. They had been driving a few minutes when Mark finally spoke to Paige.

"I was thinking that we could go and spend the rest of the day with the twins at the rec. center that is if you're up to it."

"What no more silent treatment?" Paige said simply as she continued to look out the window.

"And maybe after we could all go out and grab a bite to eat and then we could take the twins to a movie." Mark continued ignoring Paige's sarcasm.

"Sure I'm up for it." Paige sighed. Truth was she was happy that Mark was finally talking to her because she hated knowing that Mark was upset with her over her resistance to accept his invitation to move in with him.

Mark knew that Paige was still upset with him for the way he acted earlier but figured he could make it up to her by taking her and the twins to dinner and a movie and show Paige that he was sorry for being a jerk.

"I'm sorry for acting like a world class ass before its just I seem to get a little moody when I don't get my way sometimes."

"I just don't understand you Mark I mean one minute we are fine and the next you are treating me like crap. I got enough of that when I was with Cooper." Paige said finally looking over at Mark.

"I know and I truly am sorry it's just I don't know why you won't agree to move in with me, don't you want to?" Mark asked glancing over at her.

"Yes, a part of me does but then I think about Kase and Kode and think what if you and I can't get along and you decide you want us to leave, it would crush them Mark they really have grown to love you in this short amount of time and they have already had one father figure abandon them and I refuse to let that happen to them again."

"I think we will get along just fine Paige and I would never do anything to hurt Kasey or Kody. I thought we had already discussed this."

"We did, but…"

"No buts stop using the kids as an excuse to not do this. Do you want to live with me Paige, yes or no, no in between?" Mark said not leaving Paige any room for excuses.

"Yes, I want to live with you Mark." Paige answered after thinking a minute.

"Well then it's decided." Mark said as they pulled up to the rec. center.

"We can tell the kids at dinner tonight." Paige said.

"I'm sure they will be ecstatic." Mark said taking Paige by the hand and leading her inside.

* * *

Paige had been nervous all day. She knew the kids loved Mark and that they were excited about spending the summer in Willow Oaks but would they really like living here permanently?

"What's wrong mom?" Kody asked as he took a bite of his ice cream sundae.

"Guy's I have something I want to discuss with you." Paige said uneasily.

"What is it mom?" Kasey asked.

"Well how would you guys feel like living with Mark?"

"You mean for good?" Kody asked hopefully.

"Yea buddy." Mark said.

"And we wouldn't have to go back to North Carolina or to grams?"

"No Mark's home will be our home."

"Yeah until he gets tired of us like Cooper did." Kasey said with a frown.

"Hey young lady come here." Mark said patting his knee.

Kasey walked over to Mark with her head down and he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Kasey, I love you and Kody both very much. I will never get tired of having you guys around, so don't you worry about that." Mark said lifting her chin making her look at him.

"You promise?" Kasey asked.

"Would I lie to my favorite girl?" Mark asked kissing her cheek causing her to giggle and grin.

"So what do you say gang, are we gonna make this official or what?" Paige asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah mom let's do it." Kasey said.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Kode?"

"Will you and Mark sleep in the same room when we move in?"

Paige spit out her coke and Mark about choked on his burger as Kasey and Kody giggled at their reactions.

"No we will not, I will have my own room just like you guys have your own rooms." Paige said when she was finally able to speak.

"Speaking of rooms I want you kids to think about all the changes you want to make to yours."

"Changes?"

"Yea, what color you would want to paint it and what kind of posters and decorations you would like to put on your walls." Mark said.

"Really we can do that?" Kody asked.

"Sure kiddo, they are your rooms they should represent you guys, right?"

"Right!" Kasey and Kody said in unison.

"So when are we moving in? Kasey asked.

"Well we don't have much at grams and I'm sure Cooper has made good on his word and tossed everything we own into the streets so, we don't really have much to move in so I was thinking we could go and pack up the rest of our things tonight." Paige said.

"This is going to be great mom I know it is." Kody said as he finished eating his sundae.

"We're done now can we go?" Kasey said wiping some chocolate syrup from her mouth.

"My my you two are anxious aren't you?" Paige laughed.

"They aren't the only ones who are a little anxious." Mark said winking at Paige.

"Behave yourself mister." Paige teased.

"Easier said than done." Mark said seriously.

"You're incorrigible you know that?"

"So I've been told." Mark said placing his hand on the small of Paige's back and ushering her out of the restaurant.

* * *

Okay guys get a bath then off to bed it's late." Paige said when they finally made their way back to Mark's place.

"Mom can't we please stay up just a little longer?" Kasey pleaded.

"Come on Punky not like they have anywhere to go tomorrow, it's the summer right let them have a little fun." Mark said acting as an advocate for the kids.

"Fine, but still go and go at least bathe you have been out playing all day."

"Okay, then we can all go and watch a movie together." Kody said as he and Kasey ran upstairs.

"Kody wouldn't you rather play a video game or something?" Kasey asked when they were away from Paige and Mark.

"No, Kase we will all go down to the theater and that way mom and Mark have to be around each other. We will make them sit side by side then we will say we would rather watch from the back of the theater."

"Leaving them alone in the dark together."

"Now you get it." Kody said as he hi-fived his sister.

"You guys know I always cry at the end of this movie." Paige said as Kody picked out the movie, Bridge to Terabithia, to watch.

"But it's our favorite!" Kasey said as she and Kody sat down.

"Since when?" Paige asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since now." Kody said.

"Yea mom come on let's start the movie." Kasey said as she inched her way between Kody and Paige leaving the only other open seat beside Mark.

Kasey and Kody smiled as Paige took the seat beside Mark and the movie started.

They had been watching the movie for less than fifteen minutes when Paige got the feeling something fishy was going and a minute later her suspicions were proven correct.

"I have a feeling we are being set up." Paige whispered to Mark as Kody and Kasey practically ran to the back of the theater.

"Yeah I got that same feeling." Mark said peeking over his shoulder and glaring at the twins.

"I think they want us to be together, you know like a real couple." Paige said looking up at Mark.

"Would that be so bad?"

"I suppose not."

"Suppose not?" Mark asked with a frown.

Paige sighed. She decided that she had had enough of this. She took Mark by the hand and told him to follow her.

"Finish the movie guys, me and Mark are going to talk." She said to the twins as she walked out of the theater.

Mark looked at the kids and shrugged as he followed Paige out.

"I wonder what that is all about." Kasey said.

"I don't know but momma didn't look to happy." Kody said.

Paige walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge.

"Sit." She said to Mark and pointed to a chair.

"Yes ma'am." Mark said taking the beer from Paige before taking a seat.

"What do you want from me Mark?" Paige asked suddenly.

"I don't want anything from you."

"Bullshit! You have me so confused and I am tired of it. One minute you say we are just friends the next minute you are kissing me and then a minute after that you're saying let's see where it goes. I don't know where we stand Mark and I need to know I deserve to know."

"You're right Punky you do deserve to know." Mark said standing and walking over to Paige.

Mark put his hands on Paige's shoulders and looked her in her beautiful green eyes.

"I want you Paige." Mark said staring intensely at her.

Paige swallowed hard as she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"What you speechless now Punky?" Mark asked with a smile.

"I just…I guess I… wasn't expecting you to say that." Paige stuttered out.

"I have wanted you since that first day you ran and jumped in my arms." Mark said as he ran his finger down Paige's cheek.

"Really?" Paige asked as she blushed uncontrollably.

"I want to make love to you all night and hear you say my name as I make you have the best orgasms you have ever had in your life." Mark whispered in her ear.

Paige shivered at Mark's words.

"I want you to be my girl, Paige." Mark said as he planted a gentle yet passionate kiss on Paige's lips that almost made her melt.

"What do you say to that?" Mark asked when he pulled away.

"Take me upstairs." Paige whispered breathlessly.

Mark smiled as he kissed Paige again.

"Nothing would make me happier, but there is the problem of the two little matchmakers in there."

"Wow, that kiss almost made me forget about those two. Lets go finish the movie then we will put those two to bed.

"Then will I be able to put you to bed?" Mark asked Paige and laughed when she blushed again.

"You are bad Mark Calaway." Paige said playfully smacking him on the arm.

"You have no clue on how bad I can be baby." Mark said winking at her as they made their way back into the theater.

"They're fast asleep." Paige said as she smiled down at the twins.

"You take Kasey and I'll take Kody we put them in their rooms then meet back at mine." Mark said winking at Paige.

"Deal." Paige said smiling at Mark before picking Kasey up and hoisting her on up in her arms.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short and I know it has been a while but I have been sick with Pneumonia and a Respitory infection, but I'm feeling much better now, although still not 100. I know this chapter is pretty sucky but I am just starting to get back into the swing of things. I will try to update ASAP I promise._


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Sick**

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

* * *

"Are we really going to do this?" Paige asked nervously looking up at Mark. 

"Well yeah Darlin' that is unless you've changed your mind." Mark said.

"No, I haven't it's just it's been a long time since I've been with a man in that way." Paige said blushing.

"Just remember what they say about riding a bike." Mark said with a smirk.

"What, that once you learn you never forget?"

"No, that it feels good between your legs." Mark teased.

Paige laughed and slapped Mark on the arm. "Get serious Mark, this is nothing to joke about."

"Sorry beautiful just wanted to make you feel a little more at ease about this."

"I appreciate that but I think it's time we cut out all of this talking." Paige said standing up on her tip toes and kissing Mark gently on the lips.

Mark deepened the kiss as he lifted Paige in his arms and carried her to the bed. He lay her down and broke the kiss just long enough to pull Paige's shirt over her head and strip her of the jeans that she wore. Mark's eyes about popped out of his head when he saw that Paige wasn't wearing a stitch of underwear.

"You have a beautiful body Paige." Mark said huskily.

Paige blushed all over under Marks gaze. She almost tried to cover herself with her hands but as if he knew what she was thinking Mark took both of her hands in his and told her that a body that beautiful deserved to be admired.

Mark pressed his lips to Paige's again and began nipping and sucking on her bottom lip. He ran his tongue over her lips coaxing them open. Paige's head was spinning as her mouth opened allowing Mark complete access. Paige could feel Mark's tongue massaging hers as he explored her warm mouth for what seemed like eternity. Paige whimpered when Mark broke the kiss and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry baby I aint nowhere near done yet." Mark said standing up.

"I want you to come undress me Paige."

Paige sat up and started unbuttoning Mark's shirt exposing his chest and without thinking she leaned forward and began trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. Once she got his shirt off completely Paige began tracing all of his tats lightly with her finger tips. She smiled up at Mark when she playfully nipped at his nipple causing him to moan.

"Keep it up little girl." Mark warned.

"What you gonna do, spank me?" Paige laughed as she continued to assault Mark's senses.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mark said as he pulled Paige's head up to kiss her. "Junior wants you to let him out baby." Mark whispered in Paige's ear.

Paige's hands slid down Marks chest and belly until they were at the top of his jeans. Paige tried to control the shaking of her hands as she undid the button and unzipped Marks zipper. When Mark's pants fell to the floor Paige swallowed hard. She could tell that Mark was a big boy, even though he was still wearing his boxers.

"You alright baby?" Mark asked when he realized that Paige had stopped suddenly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Paige said as she started to remove Marks boxers.

"Wowbaweeba!" Paige exclaimed when she saw just how huge Mark really was.

Mark tried not to laugh at the expression on Paige's face but she was just so damn cute.

"You are huge!" Paige said looking up at Mark.

"And I'm not even done growing baby."

Paige swallowed hard again. She had never seen a cock that big before. Granted she had only been with two men in her life but both Seth and Coop put together didn't equal the size of Mark.

"Wanna wrap those sweet lips around junior beautiful?"

Paige hesitated only a minute before she wrapped her hand around Marks cock and guided it into her mouth. She knew that she was doing a good job when she heard Mark moan loud. She felt his hands wrapped in her hair urging her to take more of him. Mark was surprised when he felt her nose touching his stomach. She had actually taken his cock completely into her mouth, something most women could not do.

Overcome with pleasure Mark began to slowly move in and out of Paige's mouth gradually picking up speed as he felt his orgasm building. Marks moans turned to grunts as he emptied his seed deep into Paige's mouth.

"Damn baby." Mark said as Paige continued to suck him until he was fully erect again.

"Now it's my turn to taste you." Mark said with a raspy voice as he laid Paige down onto the bed. "Spread your legs for daddy baby." Mark said.

Paige spread her legs as she was told and was rewarded with the most wonderful feeling in the world. Paige moaned as Mark slowly flicked his tongue over her clit as he inserted two big fingers inside her wet center.

"You're so wet baby." Mark said as he thrust his fingers deeper and deeper into Paige.

"Mmmm oh yes Mark…feels sooo good!" Paige said as she began to move her hips to met Mark's thrust.

"You gonna cum for me Paige?" Mark asked as he slipped another finger inside Paige.

"Yes Mark!"

"Come on girl cum for daddy." Mark said encouraging Paige to cum.

"Mmmmmmark!" Paige screamed as her climax erupted through her.

"That's my good girl." Mark said as he slid one of his fingers into his mouth sucking it clean. He sucked another finger then fed the third one to Paige so that she could taste herself. Seeing Paige sucking her own essence off of his fingers made Mark's cock throb.

"Now tell me what you want baby." Mark said as he kissed Paige.

"I want you to fuck me Mark, please." Paige pleaded.

Mark kissed Paige as he positioned himself between her legs. He teased her at first only sliding the head in before pulling out Paige groaned and tried her best to make Mark enter her, but Mark wasn't about to lose control of the situation.

"Be still little girl or I might have to punish you."

Paige whined but she stopped moving and Mark smiled.

"Good girl." Mark said before thrusting into Paige.

"Yesssss!" Paige yelled as she wrapped her legs around Marks waist and locked them together forcing Mark deeper into her.

"Mmmm baby yer so tight." Mark said as he thrust harder and harder into her wet heat.

"Fuck me harder Mark." Paige begged.

Paige's moans and pleas were driving Mark closer and closer to his next release.

"Cum for me Paige." Mark whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her neck.

"Mark I'm gonna cum baby!"

"That's it Paige cum for me girl."

"Mmmmmmark! Oh Yes Mark I'm cummmmmmin!" Paige roared as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Oh baby I'm gonna cum!" Mark said as he released his seed deep inside Paige's belly.

Mark rained kisses onto Paige's face and neck as he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Mark that was amazing." Paige said as she rested her head on his chest and traced his tattoos with her fingers.

"Yes, it was." Mark said kissing the top of Paige's head. "I hope we didn't wake the twins." Mark chuckled.

"Was I that loud?" Paige asked horrified.

"You were pretty vocal Punky." Mark teased.

"Oh god." Paige said covering her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry this place has pretty thick walls." Mark said still ribbing her.

"Mark that is not funny." Paige said smacking his arm.

"It's a little funny."

"I should go to my room." Paige said trying to get up.

"This is your room." Mark said grabbing Paige and pulling her back to him.

Paige looked at him like he had two heads.

"No, I told the twins that we were going to have our own rooms. If they catch me coming out of here in the morning they are going to think that I lied to them."

"No what they are going to think is that we are two grown-ups and can do what we want, besides we both know that this is what they wanted to happen between us anyway."

"You think so?" Paige asked unsurely.

"I know so, now come on let's get some sleep you wore me out beautiful." Mark said.

"You're right." Paige said laying back down.

"Goodnight Mark." Paige said snuggling up to him.

"Night Punky." Mark said wrapping his arms tightly around Paige.

* * *

"Kasey wake up." Kody said shaking his sister. 

"What is it Kody?" Kasey asked sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Mom isn't in her room."

"So what she is probably already downstairs." Kasey said laying back down.

"No she's not I checked and her bed hasn't even been slept in."

"Wait. You mean…"

"Yep! I think she slept in Mark's room." Kody said excitedly.

"Let's go check." Kasey said suddenly wide awake.

They made their way down the hall and Kody carefully opened the door to Marks room. The twins smiled when they saw their mom snuggled up with Mark.

"Come on Kode before we wake them and get in trouble for spying." Kasey said pulling her brother away from the door.

"I think we should get dressed and then fix them breakfast." Kody said.

"Sounds like a good idea, meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Kasey said as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed.

Kasey and Kody fixed Paige and Mark fresh fruit and bagels with cream cheese since they were not allowed to use the stove without permission. Just as they were setting the table Paige made her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning my sweethearts, what are you guys up too?"

"Morning momma, we fixed you and Mark breakfast." Kasey said.

"Aww you guys didn't have to do that, I was going to make breakfast."

"We wanted to momma."

"Yeah we wanted to let you and Mark sleep in." Kody said.

"Well that was sweet. Mark is still sleeping but why don't you two join me."

"Did I hear my name?" Mark asked walking into the kitchen. He placed a kiss on the top of Paige's head and sat down at the table.

"Kase and Kode made us breakfast." Paige said smiling at him.

"You two are to much you know that." Mark said.

"We just thought we could do something nice for you guys since you have been doing so much for us." Kody said.

"Well come on gang let's eat." Paige said.

"Well Kase and I were just gonna fix a bowl of cereal and go watch TV if that's ok." Kody said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Mark said.

"I do, we always eat breakfast together."

"Come on Punky give them a break, let them watch TV." Mark said looking over at her.

"Fine I guess its okay just this once." Paige conceded.

"Thanks mom." Kasey and Kody said before fixing them a bowl of captain crunch and leaving the kitchen.

"Those two are a mess." Mark said.

"Yeah, they made us bagels and fruit because they know they are allowed to use the stove without supervision, but if you want something else I can make it for you." Paige said picking up a strawberry and popping it into her mouth.

"This is fine I wouldn't want Kasey and Kody thinking I don't appreciate them doing this for us." Mark said as he picked up a knife and spread some cream cheese on a bagel.

"Hey, have you by any chance talked to any of your buddies about coming to the twins' birthday party?" Paige asked out of the blue as she ate another strawberry.

"Well I talked to Glen and he said he would definitely be there and Jeff and Trish both said they could come. I'm waiting to hear back from a few more people though."

"That's great Kasey and Kody are going to be ecstatic."

"I was going to talk to Tommy today when I dropped the kids off at the rec. center, but even if we can't have it there we can have it here."

"Really you wouldn't mind a houseful of noisy kids running around?"

"Nope wouldn't mind that one bit."

For some reason Paige had a feeling Mark wasn't talking about the kids that would show up for the party. The look that Mark was giving her when she looked over at him confirmed that feeling. Paige didn't know what to say so she simply smiled at Mark and continued to eat her fruit.

"Was it something I said?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Paige said standing. "I'm going to go shower I need to make a trip to the grocery store to get the things I need to make dinner tonight."

"Want some company?" Mark asked winking at her.

"Mark." Paige said blushing as she walked out of the kitchen.

Mark simply smiled as he thought about Paige's reaction to what he had said before. He really wouldn't mind having a few more little rug rats running around but for now he would just enjoy having Paige and the twins, and if Paige did get pregnant then that would just be the icing on the cake.

Mark finished his bagel then went into his office to make a few more phone calls. He hadn't told Paige but he had something special planned for Kasey and Kody and he wanted to make sure everything was in order a head of time.

"Guys I'm going to the grocery store you gonna go with me or stay here with Mark until he gets ready to take you to the rec. center?"

"Stay." The twins said in unison neither bothering to look up from Cory in the House.

"Fine." Paige said leaning down kissing both of their heads. "Behave for Mark." Paige said. She walked down to Mark's office and knocked on the door waiting for Mark to invite her in before entering.

"What's up beautiful?"

"Just wanted to let you know that the twins didn't want to go with me so they are watching Disney Channel until you are ready to take them to the rec. center."

"Alright Punky."

"I won't be that long." Paige said about to leave.

"Hey, hey, hey wait one minute."

"What?" Paige asked looking at Mark confused.

"You didn't kiss me good bye." Mark said with a pout causing Paige to laugh.

"Aww I sowry." Paige teased as she walked over and planted a light kiss on Marks lips.

"That's better." Mark said seriously.

"What am I going to do with you Mark Calaway?"

"A few things come to mind." Mark said winking at Paige.

"You are impossible." Paige said as she left.

After Paige left Mark grabbed the phone book. There was one more call he had to make before he dropped the kids off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Sick**

**Glad you all liked the last chapter the reviews were awesome!**

* * *

"You're not staying with us today Mark?" Kasey asked when she realized that Mark wasn't getting out of the truck.

"I have something to take care of, but I will be back before you two have a chance to miss me." Mark said.

"Okay." Kasey said hopping out of the truck.

Mark sat at the bar and waited. Mark looked down at his watch and cursed. He had told Seth to be there at two, but he wasn't shocked that the bum was late. He had thought about inviting Seth to the house but then decided against it since he wasn't sure how long Paige would be gone. It was ten after three when Seth finally decided to show up. He scanned the bar and spotted Mark at the far end sipping on a beer. Seth still couldn't figure out why Mark would want to meet with him. He walked over to where Mark was and took a seat.

"Bout time you showed up." Mark said without looking at him.

"What's this little meeting about Calaway?" Seth asked as he motioned to the bartender.

Mark sat his beer down and turned to look at Seth.

"You know damn well what this is about."

Seth smirked as he picked up the beer the bartender had just sat down.

"You here to warn me to steer clear of Paige, I take it."

"Wrong punk, I 'm here to tell you to stay away from Paige and those kids."

"Listen to you trying to sound like you have some authority when it comes to _my kids_." Seth said knowing that it would get a rise out of Mark.

"You may have been the one to get Paige drunk and take advantage of her ten years ago, but that doesn't make you a father to Kasey and Kody. It makes you a punk who abandoned a fourteen year old girl to raise two kids by herself."

Seth didn't have a comeback so he just took another swig of his beer.

"You see donating sperm doesn't make you a father and just because Kasey is a little curious about you doesn't mean she wants you to be a permanent fixture in her life."

"Why do you even care Calaway? From what Paige told me you two are just friends."

"That's right we are friends and I will do anything to protect my friends so that means that I'm not going to let you hurt her or those kids."

"Sounds to me like you are in love with Paige."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about boy."

"I'm right aren't I? Well if you are then it's too bad that Paige doesn't feel the same way."

"How would you know that?" Mark asked curiously.

"Because if she were then she wouldn't have kissed me the other day." Seth said with a cocky grin.

Mark's blood was boiling but he didn't dare let Seth know that he had gotten to him.

"Paige told me that she invited you to the twins' birthday party." Mark said deciding to ignore Seth's last comment.

"Yea, so?"

"I just want to let you know that if you even think about pulling something that I will be watching you like a hawk because I'm not as trusting and forgiving as Paige, and if you do anything stupid I will not hesitate to bust yer ass." Mark said finishing his beer and getting up. "Steve, put it on my tab would ya?" Mark said to the bartender and left.

* * *

Paige stopped at the rec. center before heading back to the house. She was surprised when Kody told her that Mark hadn't stayed because he didn't tell her anything about a meeting. Paige shrugged of the feeling that something was wrong and said goodbye to the twins. Telling them that she had to head home so that she could prepare dinner. When Paige pulled into the driveway she noticed Mark's truck. She walked inside to find Mark sitting in the living room.

"Hey, why aren't you at the center with the kids?" Paige asked leaning down and placing a quick kiss on Mark's lips.

"Had a meeting." Mark said as he stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Paige asked as she started unpacking the groceries.

"It was a very enlightening experience."

Paige looked up from her unpacking and stared at Mark. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you kiss Seth?"

"What; why would you even ask me that?" Paige asked with a nervous laugh.

"Did you?"

"I get it; your little meeting today was with Seth, wasn't it?"

"Stop avoiding my question."

"No, I didn't kiss Seth, but he did kiss me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was no big deal." Paige said walking past Mark and out of the kitchen.

"If it were no big deal then you would have told me about it so obviously there was something to it." Mark said walking behind her.

"I know that you don't like Seth so I didn't say anything because I didn't want it to turn into some big thing."

"Why did he kiss you? Were you sending him signals that you wanted him too?"

"Hell no, he just got so excited when I invited him to the party that he lost himself for a minute."

"You're a fool if you believe that Paige. That man wants you." Mark snapped.

"Well I don't want him." Paige snapped back.

"You sure about that?" Mark bit out.

"You're jealous." Paige said.

"Like hell I am."

"You are, admit it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Mark do you even remember last night? We made love and it was wonderful; do you think if I had any interest in being with Seth that I would have slept with you last night?" Paige asked looking Mark in the eye.

"The answer to that is "No" you big jerk!" Paige said when Mark didn't respond.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Are you even listening to me? I don't want Seth and right now I'm not even sure if I want you!" Paige said before turning and running upstairs.

"Well that's just great you big dumb bastard you went and made that pretty little lady cry."

Mark turned to see his best friend standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here Glen?" Mark asked his friend as he walked over and embraced the big man in a brotherly hug.

"Got some days off and figured I'd come spend them with my best friend and his new woman, but form the looks of things you may be single again already." Glen said.

"Yeah it seems that I really put my foot in my mouth this time. I should have just let it go, but you know me I always have to push." Mark sighed.

"Want me to go talk to her?" Glen offered.

"Naw, I don't think she'd appreciate me sending a total stranger up there to plead my case right now."

"I wasn't going to plead your case I was gonna ask her if she wanted me to kick your big dumb ass." Glen joked.

"Shut the fuck up Glen." Mark said walking into the kitchen and grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"So what was that all about anyway?"

"I let a total asshole get in my head today and then came in here accusing her of having the hots for some guy that she knew a long time ago."

"I heard something about a kiss."

"You know Glen you are one nosy bastard." Mark laughed.

"You're just figuring this out?" Glen said as he laughed.

"The thing is the father of her twins kissed her the other day and he just had to throw it in my face, then I, like a total jackass, came back and threw it in her face making it way more than it actually was."

"Wow, I don't blame her for being pissed at you man."

"I know." Mark said running his hands through his long hair.

"Then take your ass up those stairs and apologize to her before you blow it."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure just name it."

"I need you to go pick up Kasey and Kody from the rec. center and take them for pizza or something."

"I think I can handle that." Glen said standing.

"Thanks man, I'll call Tommy and let him know that you're going to grab the twins."

"Is there anything I should know about those two?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, they aren't dumb so if they ask why you are picking them up don't lie just tell them Paige and I are talking about important stuff."

"Got it, now get up stairs and fix this mess." Glen said patting Mark on the shoulder before leaving.

* * *

"Paige can I come in?" Mark asked tapping on the door to the spare bedroom.

"It's your house." Paige said though her tears.

Mark felt like a total heel as he watched her cry into a pillow.

"Paige, I'm sorry for the way I acted down there. It was stupid of me to say the shit that I said to you." Mark said as he sat down beside her and started rubbing her back.

"Then why did you say it?" Paige asked sitting up looking at Mark.

"Because you were right."

"Right about what?" Paige asked already knowing the answer.

"I was jealous." Mark admitted.

"I don't understand why, there is nothing between me and Seth Armstrong."

"I saw how his hands were all over you that day at his house and as you walked back to the truck you had the brightest smile on your face, like you were happier than you had ever been, and I didn't like it."

"We were just saying goodbye."

"I didn't like it." Mark said again as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears on Paige's face.

"So what now?" Paige asked.

"I hope you will forgive me and we can forget all of this." Mark said hopefully.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Paige said.

"Anything beautiful."

"Make love to me like you did last night." Paige said blushing.

"It would be my pleasure." Mark said as he bent down and kissed Paige before standing and swooping her up in his arms carrying her down the hall to their bedroom.

* * *

"So you're Kane?" Kody asked as Glen drove the twins to get pizza.

"Well Kane is the character I play on TV my real name is Glen Jacobs."

"And you and Mark aren't really brothers like you play on TV right?"

"Right, but we are best friends and have been for a really long time so we consider each other brother's in a way."

"So when momma and Mark get married you will be our uncle?" Kasey asked.

"Mark asked your mom to marry him?" Glen asked shocked.

"Not yet, but Kody and I have been working on it." Kasey confided.

Glen just smiled. Mark was right these two weren't dumb in fact they just might be the smartest nine year olds that Glen had ever met in his life.

"Mr. Jacobs, why did you pick us up instead of momma and Mark?" Kasey asked as they sat and waited for their pizza to arrive.

"None of that Mr. Jacobs nonsense, call me Glen, ok?"

"Ok." The twins said in unison.

"Well to be honest with you Mark kind of messed up today with your mom and they needed some time alone to work things out."

"How did Mark mess up?"

"He said some hurtful stuff to your mom but he didn't mean it."

"Are we gonna have to move out of Mark's house?" Kasey asked worriedly.

"No sweetheart."

"You don't know that." Kasey said as she began to cry.

"I do know that. Mark has made it clear to me that he is very smitten with the two of you and I know he's not just going to let you guys go with out a fight." Glen said sitting Kasey up on his knee.

"Glen, will you help us make sure that momma and Mark say together?" Kody asked.

"I will do what I can pal." Glen said as the kids sat and ate their pizza.

* * *

"Oh Mark that was amazing!" Paige panted as Mark pulled her into his arms.

"Yes it was ." Mark said kissing the top of her head.

"I need to go and get dinner started the kids will be hungry when they get home." Paige said trying to get out of bed.

"Doubtful, Glen took them out for pizza." Mark said pulling her back to him.

"Wait, what?" Paige asked looking over at Mark.

"He showed up right after you ran upstairs. He kind of overheard the last part of our argument and pretty much made me realize what a big dumb bastard I was for talking to you like that. I wanted to come and apologize to you so I asked Glen to pick up the twins and take them for pizza, I hope you don't mind."

"You trust Glen with the twins?"

"I trust Glen with my life." Mark said honestly.

"Then I trust him too." Paige said as she relaxed in Mark's arms.

* * *

"You two ready to go home?" Glen asked after Kasey and Kody finished their second pizza.

"Yeah we want to make sure that mom is okay." Kody said.

"Look at you, you are your mom's protector aren't you pal?"

"I have to be." Kody shrugged.

"Maybe not as much as you used to. She has Mark to protect her now, all three of you do." Glen said.

"Until Mark ask momma to marry him then it's up to me to look after her." Kody said as he walked out to Glen's rental.

"Mark better get his butt in gear and fast these kids need a little more stability in their lives." Glen said following behind the twins.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Sick**

**I know I deserve to be put in front of a firing squad for not updating in a month but things have been stressful & writing hasn't been a priority but things are better so hopefully I can update more often now...thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. You guys are great!**

* * *

"Mom we're home." Kody called out when they walked in the house.

A few minutes later Paige and Mark made their way downstairs.

"Hey my sweethearts, how was the rec. center today?" She asked hugging them.

"We had fun." Kasey said.

"That's great." Paige said as she looked up and greeted Glen with a smile.

"Paige I want to introduce you to my best friend. This is Glen known by many fans as the "Big Red Machine" Kane. Glen this is Paige known by me as "Punky Brewster." Mark said with a smirk when he saw the expression that crossed Paige's face.

"It's very nice to meet you." Paige said as she walked past Mark and elbowed him in the gut. She held out her hand for Glen to shake and was stunned when Glen lifted her in his big arms for a hug.

"Sorry little lady but you are pretty much family now and handshakes just aren't how family greets each other."

"Not a problem." Paige said smiling sweetly at him.

"That's right and as family if you ever need me to kick his big ass just give me a call I'll be glad to do it for free." Glen said motioning over to Mark.

"Thanks I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Paige said.

"Keep running your mouth Glen." Mark said to his friend.

"So kids I hear that Glen was nice enough to take you out for pizza."

"Yeah it was great." Kody said.

"Well it's still pretty early so you two can either go play in your rooms or go downstairs and find something to keep you occupied until bed time."

"Let's go watch a movie." Kasey suggested to her brother.

"Sure, but only if I can choose."

"Fine, but nothing scary."

"You two go choose your movie I will prepare you some snacks and bring them down for you."

"Thanks mom." The twins said before running downstairs.

"You have great kids Paige." Glen said.

"Thank you. They didn't give you a hard time today did they?"

"No way they were great. We had a good time."

"Yeah, Glen is just a big kid at heart I'm sure he found it easy to relate to Kasey and Kody."

"So, did you two work things out?" Glen asked.

"Yes we did." Paige blushed as she thought about the way she and Mark worked things out.

"A few times." Mark said pulling Paige close to him.

"Mark." Paige said smacking Mark's arm as her blush deepened.

Glen just laughed at the two. They were so cute together and Glen hoped that they knew how lucky they were to have each other.

"So, Paige, Mark told me about the party you two are planning for Kasey and Kody. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think we have everything under control, but thanks for asking."

"If you think of anything I can do just let me know."

"All you have to do is show up big guy." Paige said. "I better get some snacks down to the twins before they think I forgot about them." Paige said as she fixed a tray of nachos with cheese and fruit punch to carry down to them.

"You found yourself a keeper Mark, you better not do anything else stupid or else I will kick your ass." Glen said seriously.

"Trust me if I mess this up with Paige I will let you kick my ass."

"Glen where will you be staying while you are here?" Paige asked when she came back into the kitchen.

"I am going to grab a hotel room." Glen said.

"No way, Mark has plenty of extra rooms here. Pick one and Mark will carry your bags up."

Glen looked at Mark who was looking none too happy with the way Paige was volunteering him for a job that he definitely didn't want.

"That's alright Paige I can carry my own bags up a few stairs."

"That's nonsense, you're a guest here besides I'm sure Mark doesn't mind."

"In that case, come on Mark my bags are in my rental." Glen said suppressing a laugh as he and Mark left Paige alone in the kitchen.

"That Paige really is a sweet little thing inviting me to stay here with all of you." Glen said intentionally trying to push Marks buttons.

"Shut up Glen you never had any intentions of checking into some hotel anyway."

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't guess now you will never know." Glen said with a shrug. "Here are the keys to the rental try not to scratch my luggage would ya." Glen said tossing Mark his keys.

"Wait one damn minute I am not your bell hop Glen you carry your own damn bags." Mark said tossing Glen back his keys.

"But Paige said that you wouldn't mind."

"Paige was wrong. Put your bags up and meet me in the garage when you're done." Mark said walking off towards the garage.

"One day I really am going to kick your big dead ass Mark." Glen yelled as Mark continued to walk away.

* * *

Paige was in the kitchen preparing dinner when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Goodness Paige what happened to you did you fall off the face of the earth or something?"

"Oh hey Frank." Paige said to her longtime friend and current financial advisor, Frank Richmond.

"Oh hey Frank. Is that how you greet the man that just saved your house."

"What are you talking about Frankie?" Paige asked confused.

"Cooper has been trying to sell your house."

"You mean his house."

"No, Paige that house belongs to you. Yes Cooper's money paid for it but everything is in your name and unless you give him permission he can't touch anything in that house."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, so when are you gonna come home and claim what is rightfully yours?"

"I'm not coming back Frank, the kids and I are going to live here in Willow Oaks."

"When did you decide that?"

"When I thought that Coop had threw me out on my ass. Mark has opened up his home to us and the kids love it here, so we are going to stay."

"And what about your life here, your job, your house…"

"Well I know that my douche bag of a boss has already filled my position so I'm not worried about that as for the house Sell it. That will really piss Coop off. Yeah that's what I want you to do, sell the house and send me the check." Paige said seriously.

"Why don't we do this. We will rent the house out instead and that way if you ever decide to come back everything will still be here waiting for you and the kids."

"Sure, do you think you can handle all of that for me Frank?"

"Of course, so where do I send the rent checks?"

"Frank you won't believe it when I tell you, but send them to The Undertaker's house."

"Noway! That's the Mark you were referring to earlier?"

"Yep!"

"You and the Undertaker, how did that happen?"

"I told you that I knew Mark when I was a kid."

"Yeah but I must admit I didn't believe you." Frank laughed.

"Well do you believe me now? We have been living here since I was told that Momma's house was going to have to be put on the market."

"So you and Mark are just friends?"

"We are more than friends but it's new so I don't want to jinx it."

"I can't believe this."

"What that I'm dating the Undertaker?"

"Yeah that and the fact that you won't be coming home. Monica and the girls are going to be heartbroken when I tell them."

"Hey you guys are always welcome to visit in fact I think Emily and Erica will love it down here. We will have to plan a visit for them soon."

"Well I have a client coming in but I will get back to you about the house and everything later this week."

"Alright, take care Frankie. Give Monica and the girls a big kiss for me."

"Will do Paige and you take care of yourself too and call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes sir. Bye Frankie."

"Bye Paige." Frank said hanging up.

Paige took the meatloaf out of the oven and checked on the biscuits before she stirred the green beans and started mashing the potatoes. She kept thinking about her conversation with Frank. At least now she knew that if things didn't work out with Mark she always had a place to go.

* * *

"So why did you want to meet out here?" Glen asked as he and Mark sat drinking beers in the garage.

"Do you think Kody would like a dirt bike for his birthday?"

"What kid wouldn't?"

"Well there might be a problem."

"Paige?"

"Yeah, I don't think she will be to thrilled if I get this thing without running it by her first."

"I say get the kid the dirt bike and when the time comes I'm sure that you can convince Paige that it wont be to dangerous for him."

"Maybe."

"What are you going to get Kasey?"

"She's been learning to ride Lightning, but he's a bit to aggressive for her, so I am going to get her, her own horse. I found her real pretty little chestnut Morgan Breed named Sweet Pea."

"I bet she is going to love that."

"I hope so." Mark said as he finished off his beer.

"Come on Paige is probably wondering where we got off to." Mark said.

When they got inside Paige was taking the biscuits out of the oven.

"I was just about to call you guys in for dinner." Paige said smiling at them.

"Where did you run off too?"

"Just out in the garage."

"Oh doing guy stuff I guess, huh?"

"Something like that." Mark answered.

"I bet. Well go wash up and come and eat."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Glen said as he left the kitchen to go wash up.

"We will be right back darlin keep it warm for us." Mark said walking over and kissing Paige before following Glen upstairs.

"Kids come eat." Paige said as she tried to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"What's for dinner mom?"

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and biscuits."

"Sounds yummy." Kasey said sitting at the table. Kody was about to sit beside her but Kasey told him to sit on the opposite side so that uncle Glen could sit beside her.

"You really like Glen don't you?" Paige asked.

"Yes, he's really nice."

"Well I'm glad you think so."

"Uncle Glen I saved you a seat beside me." Kasey said when Mark and Glen came back downstairs.

"Well that was sweet of you sugar." Glen said as he took the seat beside Kasey.

"Hey, what about me?" Mark asked with a pout.

"You can sit beside mommy tonight."

"Gee thanks."

"Sorry Mark she like me better than you." Glen teased.

"Shove it Glen." Mark said sitting down beside Paige as Kasey and Kody laughed.

"Paige that was the best meal I have had in a long while, but I am stuffed so I am going to go and watch a movie before I retire for the night." Glen said patting his belly.

"You should be stuffed you had three helpings of everything including the strawberry shortcake Paige made." Mark laughed.

"Uncle Glen can we watch a movie with you?" Kasey asked.

"Of course you can sugar. You guys come on."

"Mark you go with them while I clean up. I will join you guys when I'm done."

"You sure. I can help." Mark said.

"I'm sure now go on." Paige said swatting Mark's butt as he walked away.

"Oooh baby you know how I like it." Mark teased.

"Get out of here you." Paige laughed as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Paige said answering.

"Paige, it's Seth, I really need to see you."

"What makes you think I would even consider seeing you after what you did today?"

"So he told you about our little meeting today?"

"Yes he did. Why would you tell Mark that I kissed you when you know you were the one who kissed me?" Paige asked angrily.

"He made me upset and I just said something that I knew would make him mad."

"It wasn't right Seth."

"I'm sorry. Will you please meet me I really need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I would rather not say over the phone."

"Why afraid the lines are tapped?" Paige joked.

"Paige please."

"Fine, I will meet you in half an hour at Peg's dinner." Paige said reluctantly.

"I'll be there." Seth said and hung up.

Seth flipped his phone open and dialed the number on the card.

"It's done, she will be at Peg's dinner in half an hour, I've done what you paid me to do, now I'm done. I don't want any part in this from here on out." Seth said before the line went dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Sick**

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter...you guys Rock! **

* * *

Paige sat her phone down on the counter and sighed. She really didn't have anything to say to Seth but he did sound like seeing her was urgent. She knew Mark wouldn't like the fact that she had agreed to see Seth so she decided to fib a little.

"Mark I just realized that I am missing some ingredients I need for the cake I want to make so I am going to make a quick run to the store." Paige said leaning down beside Mark.

"What do you need I can go."

"No you have company." Paige said looking over at Glen.

"Glen isn't company and I'm sure he won't miss me right buddy?" Mark said patting Glen on the shoulder.

"You say something, Mark? Glen asked.

"See." Mark said with a chuckle.

"It's fine you stay and finish…Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Paige said laughing.

"It's what the kids wanted to watch." Mark said with a shrug.

"Mom, you're in the way." Kody huffed.

"Sorry." Paige said. "I'll be back before you can even miss me." Paige said leaning down and kissing Mark.

"Ewwwww!" Kasey, Kody and Glen said.

"You guys are a mess." Paige said with a smile. "Kids I'm going the store; please do whatever Mark and Glen tell you to do while I'm gone, okay."

"K mom." The twins said in unison.

* * *

Paige pulled into the parking lot of Peg's diner and slowly made her way inside. She looked around for Seth but didn't see him anywhere.

"Excuse me I'm supposed to be meeting someone here…"

"Hello Paige." Paige heard the voice say behind her.

"Coop, what the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you know I would be here?" Paige asked shocked and confused.

"You're waiting on Seth Armstrong aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"I must say Paige you could have done much better when picking a man to father your kids."

"What did you do to Seth you ass?"

"Paid him." Cooper said with a cocky smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"I needed to get you here and I knew you wouldn't come if I called so I looked up Seth when I got here and asked him to do me a favor. He refused at first and threatened to kick my ass for putting my hands on you and that little brat of yours, but I swore to him that I had no intentions on putting my hands on anyone and that I just needed to finalize some divorce stuff."

"And Seth bought that?"

"No, he told me to go to hell so I did what any man would do, I offered to cut him a check and well money is the universal language I suppose because Seth finally saw things my way and called you up."

"I'm going to kill him!" Paige said angrily.

"You can do whatever you want to the guy…after our little meeting. Come on have a seat." Cooper said.

"Forget you Coop I'm going home." Paige said as she started walking towards the door.

Cooper grabbed her by the arm and led her to a table.

"Sit your ass down or that concussion I gave you before will pale in comparison to what I do to you now." Cooper whispered in Paige's ear.

"Don't threaten me Cooper." Paige said trying to stay calm although her heart was already racing in her chest.

"That's not a threat sweetheart. Look down."

Paige did what Cooper said and saw the gun tucked in his waistband.

"What do you want Cooper?" Paige said pulling away from him and sliding into a booth.

"I just need you to sign a few papers."

"Oh I get it now. You see Frankie called me and told me that you have been trying to sell the house."

"Yes but they need both of our signatures for me to do that so all I need is for you to sign this piece of paper saying that you could care less if I sold the house or not and I will be out of here." Coop said taking the piece of folded paper out of his jacket pocket.

"Come on Coop I just told you I talked to Frankie, I know that the house is all mine. You have no right to anything so No, I will not be signing away My house to you today."

"Did you not see that gun that I am carrying? Do you not think that I will shoot you?"

"Not with all these people around." Paige said.

"You're right; get your ass up and walk out to my rental."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I'm not going anywhere with you and if you try to make me I will scream."

"Paige get up or witnesses or no witnesses I will shoot you right here right now." Coop said as Paige heard him cock the gun under the table.

"You would kill me over a house?"

"You wouldn't understand now get up and walk to the car and if you even think about drawing any kind of attention to us then think again."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Paige asked as Coop drove towards a pretty deserted part of town.

"Don't worry about that. Now look I really don't want to hurt you but if you don't sign those papers I will have to."

"Is this about money?"

"It's none of your business Paige."

"You're holding me hostage so yes Cooper it is my business."

"I'm a little strapped for cash okay."

"Cooper you are a very successful Lawyer, how the hell are you strapped for cash?"

"Mind your own business damn!" Cooper snapped.

"I think I deserve to know."

"Keep running your mouth and I will gag you."

"Just tell me why you need the money and maybe I will consider signing over the house to you."

"Oh you will be signing those papers whether I tell you or not. Don't think you have a choice her Paige because you don't." Coop said as he pulled up to an old abandoned building. "Get out."

"Why did you bring me here?" Paige asked slowly getting out of the car.

"Because there is no one around for miles so no one will be able to hear you if you scream now get inside." Coop said pushing Paige inside the building.

"People will look for me Cooper. I told Mark that I just had to run to the store, he will get worried and he will come looking for me and this time he will kill you."

Cooper didn't say anything he just pushed Paige down hard on an old rusty chair and started tying her to it.

"Just in case you get any ideas." Cooper said after he was done.

"You won't get away with this."

"Would you please shut the hell up? I can't think with you babbling."

"Why do you need the money Cooper?" Paige asked again.

"Because I'm in debt up to my eyeballs and right now I have some not so nice men breathing down my neck to collect."

"What kind of debt and how much do you owe?"

"Gambling debt and pretty much a small fortune."

"I didn't even know you gambled."

"I used to have a problem but I got my act together right before I met you, but after we split things were stressful and it all just snow balled out of control."

"That's why you stopped supporting me and the kids; you couldn't afford to could you?"

"No, I couldn't and I really felt bad because I knew that you were having a hard time."

"Well we are fine now."

"Paige I need to sell the house I have to pay these guys or they are going to kill me."

I'm sorry Cooper but no, I won't sign those papers."

"What?"

"You just admitted to me that you are addicted to gambling so how do I know that you don't want the money just to feed your habit?"

"I told you I owe bad guys a lot of money."

"I don't believe you." Paige said and was met with a smack across the face.

"You bitch! I am telling you the truth now sign the damn papers." Coop said as he smacked Paige again but harder.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Paige so long." Mark said as he put in another movie for the twins.

"Maybe she decided to just do the shopping for the whole week since she was already at the store." Glen said.

"Yeah but still it's been over two hours." Mark said as Bee Movie started.

"Call her." Glen said.

"You think I should?"

"You're worried about your woman, call her." Glen said again.

"You're right. I'll be right back." Mark said getting up and leaving the room.

Mark dialed Paige's number as he walked into the kitchen. When he got in there he heard "Bleeding Love" coming from the counter and that's when he saw Paige's phone.

"Can't believe she forgot this." Mark said picking up Paige's phone.

Mark thought back to right before he went in to watch the movie and remembered Paige's phone ringing. Curious Mark flipped open Paige's phone and went to her call log.

"Damnit!" Mark cursed when he saw Seth's number.

He walked back into the theater and sat down beside Glen.

"Did you get in touch with her?" Glen whispered. Kasey had climbed up in his lap and fell asleep so he was trying not to wake her.

"She left her phone here, but she didn't go to the store, I think she went to see Seth."

"The twins' dad?"

"Yeah he was the last person to call her. I have a bad feeling about this so I'm going to go over there. Will you stay here with the kids?"

"You know you don't even have to ask me that. I hope you are wrong and she really did just get sidetracked at the market."

"I hope I'm wrong too. Be back when I find her." Mark said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Mark was furious! Why would Paige lie to him and say that she was going to the store when she knew she was going to see that jerk. He would put her over his knee to teach her that lying was not acceptable but all of that could wait until after he was sure she was alright.

"Open this damn door boy before I beat it down."Mark said as he banged on Seth's door.

"What the hell do you want Calaway?" Seth said when he finally opened the door.

"Where the hell is Paige?"

"What? I don't know I haven't seen her."

"Don't lie to me. I know you talked to her a few hours ago and right after she hung up with you she gave me a story about going shopping and she left and I haven't heard from her since."

"Well she didn't come here."

"I will beat you into the ground if you don't tell me what you know." Mark said grabbing Seth by the shirt.

"Why don't you just call her?"

"She left without her cell."

"That sucks for you." Seth said earning himself a punch to the gut.

"I'm in no mood for games Armstrong, where is Paige?"

"She's with her ex." Seth said when he realized Mark was about to punch him again.

"What the fuck do you mean she is with her ex?"

"He paid me to call her and get her to agree to meet me some where only he would be the one there when she arrived."

"You set her up to be alone with that monster? Mark said punching Seth again.

"He said he needed her to sign some papers to finalize their divorce."

"Their divorce is already final jack ass!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Where were they gonna meet?"

"Peg's diner."

"You better pray that she is alright or I am gonna come back here and finish what I started." Mark said throwing him to the floor.

"I'm sorry Mark. I should have told the guy no but I let my greed get the better of me." Seth said from the floor.

"You're right you should have told that bastard to go to hell but you decided to put Paige in danger and boy if she has one hair out of place…" Mark stopped suddenly and punched the wall. "That will be your head." Mark said as he left.

Mark's thoughts were racing as he drove to Peg's diner. He pulled out his phone when it started ringing and hoped that it was Paige.

"Hello."

"Hey buddy you find Paige?" Glen asked.

"She's with her ex-husband and that guy is bad news. I'm on my way to where she was supposed to meet him now."

"Kody is asking about you guys, what should I tell him?"

"Tell him we will be home soon and that it's almost his bed time so he should take a bath and then go play in his room."

"Alright pal I'll do that."

"Call you when I find her." Mark said and shut his phone.

* * *

"Hey there Mark what brings you to our neck of the woods today?" Peg asked when Mark walked in the diner.

"Hey Peg, I was wondering if you have seen Paige."

"That pretty lil lady I've been seeing you with?"

"That would be her."

"Well I just came back from some errands but Julie has been here all day you should ask her." Peg said pointing to the short blonde.

"Thanks Peg." Mark said walking over to Julie.

"Hi, Mr. Calaway." Julie said smiling up at him.

"Call me Mark. Listen I was wondering if you had seen Paige Brewster in here today.

"Yes, she was with another man and if you ask me she didn't look to comfortable being here with him, but she left with him so I figured they were friends."

"Did you see which way they went?" Mark asked hopefully.

"They headed towards the south end of town. I remember because I asked myself why would they go that way when there was nothing in that direction but rail road tracks and abandoned buildings." Julie said.

"Thank you Julie."

"Is everything okay Mark?" Julie asked when she noticed the concerned look on Mark's face.

"I hope so Julie, I sure as hell hope so." Mark said as he left the diner.

* * *

"You can hit me all you want Coop I'm not changing my mind." Paige said as she spit the blood out of her mouth.

"Then I will just kill you now. I could always just forge your signature."

"Frank knows my handwriting he would never let you get away with it."

"Stop playing games with me bitch! My patience is wearing thin."

"Then kill me Cooper. Kill me and get it over with already."

"Oh don't worry I am going to kill you, but I think I will have a little fun with you first for old times sake." Cooper said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh god, somebody please help me." Paige prayed silently as Cooper walked closer to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Sick**

**The reviews for the last chapter were great! You guys are amazing...I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one.**

* * *

"Cooper please don't do this." Paige pleaded as Cooper started kissing on her.

"Come on Paige you know you want me." Cooper said as he ripped her shirt off of her.

"You don't have to do this Coop, just let me go please just let me go." Paige pleaded.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can. I won't tell anyone about you taking me against my will. I promise."

"You're starting to annoy me Paige and you really don't want to do that now shut up." Coop said as he shoved his hand between Paige's legs.

"No!" Paige said trying to wiggle away from Coop.

"You know Paige I am going to fuck you until I am tired of you then I'm going to kill you slowly." Coop said as he kissed Paige again.

Mark drove around hoping to spot a car or something that would give him a clue as to where Coop had taken Paige. He was about to turn around and try another approach when he spotted the tail end of Coop's 2008 Sebring. Mark was relieved he parked down the street so that he wouldn't give himself away or put Paige in any more danger.

Get off of me you bastard!" Paige screamed.

Mark heard her and ran towards the building. He peeked in through a window and he almost lost it when he saw Cooper forcing himself on Paige. He kept his composure long enough to call the cops and give them his location. He turned off his phone and waited for the perfect time to make his move.

"Stop squirming you stupid whore or I will have to get rough with you." Coop said as he back handed Paige.

"I'm sorry I'll behave okay, just please untie me Coop."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I untie you and you try to run and I am not in the mood to chase you."

"I swear that I won't run. It's just these ropes are really tight and…" Paige trailed off.

"And what?"

"Well I can't touch you all tied up like this and I want to be able to touch you Coop."

"You are full of shit, you know that? You have been fighting me all day and now you want me to believe that you want this?"

"Look into my eyes Coop, I'm being sincere. Untie me and make love to me." Paige pleaded hoping that she could make him believe her.

"Don't make me regret this Paige." Cooper said as he untied her hands and feet.

"I won't." Paige said cupping his face and kissing him.

"Good girl." Cooper said as he started to unzip Paige's jeans.

In that moment Paige made her move. She kneed Cooper in the nuts and tried to run, but Cooper grabbed her foot and Paige couldn't get free.

"That's it! I am going to have to teach you some respect." Cooper said as he got back to his feet. He grabbed Paige by the throat and then threw her to the floor kicking her hard in her ribs.

Son of a bitch! Where the hell are those cops?" Mark cursed angrily. He watched Cooper kick Paige again and he couldn't take it anymore. Mark busted into the building and made a beeline for Cooper.

"I'm going to kill you!" Mark said as he got closer to Cooper.

Cooper spun around and was greeted by Mark's fist connecting with his face. Cooper hit the ground hard. Mark pulled Cooper to his feet just to knock him on his ass again. He started stomping on Cooper before repeatedly kicking him just like he had kicked Paige. Mark was about to hit him again when he heard Paige saying is name.

"I'm here baby." Mark said as he knelt down beside Paige to make sure she was alright. She had a gash on her cheek and blood was spilling out of her mouth.

"You're gonna be okay Paige." Mark said to her.

"Get away from her." Cooper said from behind Mark.

Mark turned around ready to continue to beat the life out of Cooper but stopped when he seen the gun in Cooper's hands pointed at Paige.

"How does it feel to know that you couldn't save her this time?" Cooper said about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden the building was full of cops.

"Put the gun down." One cop yelled at Cooper but he kept it pointed at Paige.

"Put the gun down Now!" But Cooper still didn't comply.

"Don't make me repeat myself again."

Cooper looked around at all the guns aimed at him before finally dropping his weapon. The cops rushed him and took him down with ease.

"You haven't seen the last of me Paige, believe that." Cooper threatened as he was carted off in handcuffs.

Mark was holding Paige when the paramedics came into the building. She had passed out right after they took Cooper away.

"Sir, we need for you to let her go so we can make sure she is alright." The medic had said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"We won't know until we can look at her. We are going to take her to the hospital. You may want to call and have her family meet us there."

"I am her family." Mark said as they placed Paige on a stretcher.

Mark followed the ambulance in his truck and called Glen on the way. He gave him just the basics and told him he would fill him in later. He told Glen not to say anything to the kids because he didn't want to frighten them.

"I will figure out something to tell them man don't worry just make sure Paige is alright and let me know if you need me to do anything while you're taking care of her." Glen had told Mark.

* * *

Paige woke up in the hospital and things were just a little fuzzy.

"What's going on?" Paige asked looking around.

"Well from what we can tell so far Paige you have a few cracked ribs and a concussion." Doctor Chilton told her.

"Another concussion?" Paige asked with a sigh.

"Yes and it has me a little worried to be honest."

"Why are you worried?" Paige asked nervously.

"Multiple concussions can be dangerous and you sustained a pretty bad one just a couple of weeks ago. You aren't completely healed from that one and here you are today with yet another concussion and this time you have some broken ribs to accompany it."

"Guess I'm just unlucky." Paige said forcing a smile.

"Well I don't know how lucky you are going to feel when I let Mark in this room. He looked pretty mad when I seen him in the hallway."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he tried to bully his way in here but I told him that I wanted to check you out from head to toe first."

"Thanks ."

"Don't thank me Paige he is coming in here whether either of us like it or not."

"I know." Paige said with a sigh one that she regretted right away due to the unnerving pain that shot through her body.

"What's the pain level on a scale from one to ten?" Dr. Chilton asked as he saw the anguish on Paige's face.

"I would have to say a twenty." Paige said seriously.

"I'm going to get you something for the pain while we try to find you a room."

"Wait wait wait one minute here. I am not staying here."

"Oh yes you are." Mark said coming into the room. "Sorry doc but I couldn't stay in that hallway any longer."

"Its fine I knew you would eventually make your way in here. Paige it will be just for the nigh so we can keep an eye on you. I will be back with something to make you feel better Paige." Dr. Chilton said before leaving Paige and Mark alone.

"I am not going to be admitted Mark. I have way too much to do before the twin's party tomorrow."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to lie to me and put yourself in danger."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about Seth's phone call but I knew that you would try to stop me from meeting him…"

"But you didn't meet Seth did you? That little weasel sold you out to Cooper for a few measly bucks and once again you got hurt."

"How did you know?"

"When you didn't come home I tried to call you only to realize you left your phone on the counter. I checked your call log and that's when I saw Seth's number so I went over there."

"Did you hurt him?"

"Do you care?"

"No, it's just…Cooper tricked him. I don't think that Seth would ever put me in harms way on purpose."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You act like the guy is a damn saint. He is part of the reason that you are sitting here in pain and yet you defend him."

"Mark you're yelling."

"I'm yelling because I am mad as hell and you seem to care more about whether or not I hurt your precious Seth rather than the fact that I would have taken a bullet for you today."

"Mark…"

"No Paige, that's it until you get your priorities straightened out…" Mark trailed off as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What are you saying?" Paige asked near tears.

"I don't know what I'm saying. I am talking out of anger and that is never good so I am going to leave now and I will come check on you later."

"I told you I'm not staying." Paige said trying to stand on her own.

"You really do not want to argue with me right now. I already have half the mind to put you over my knee and tan your hide good for what you did today, but I think you are in enough pain, but if you force this issue I will make an exception." Mark said as Dr. Chilton came back into the room.

"Paige these are for the pain." He said handing her two little pills and a cup of water.

"Thanks doc."

"We found you a room, are you going to be using it?"

Paige was about to say 'no' when she noticed Mark staring a hole through her.

"I will be staying." Paige said before popping the pills in her mouth and downing her cup of water.

"Good. A nurse will be right in to take you to your room."

"Thanks I can't wait." Paige said sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm Paige just do what the doctor tells you to do okay and I will get everything ready for the party. Most of the guys are showing up tonight and they can help me get organized."

"What are you going to tell Kasey and Kody?"

"The truth without all the gory details and I will bring them in the morning when we spring you from this place, alright?"

"Mark?"

"Yeah?" Mark asked turning to look at her.

"Do you hate me now?" Paige asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I am plenty pissed at you Punky, but I could never hate you." Mark said as he turned and left the room.

* * *

"Uncle Glen where are Mark and momma?" Kody asked when Glen went in his room to check on him.

"Your momma had an accident and Mark went with her to see the doctor." Glen figured that was close enough to the truth. He didn't want to say too much because he himself wasn't a hundred percent sure as to what was going on.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so pal."

"Will you take me to go see her?" Kody asked getting up and grabbing his shoes.

"I don't think so Kody. Mark called a little while ago and he will be here soon maybe he will take you and Kasey to see her in the morning now I think it's time for you to get to bed."

"Can't I wait up for Mark?" Kody begged.

"I don't think so buddy, but I promise the minute Mark gets home I will send him up here to see if you are still awake okay?"

"Okay."

"Now get in bed."

"Goodnight Uncle Glen."

"Night pal." Glen said as he left the room.

Mark arrived home a short while later and Glen could tell that he was in bad shape.

"Hey man Paige is fine so why the long face?"

"I think she cares more about Seth than she is willing to admit." Mark said in a low voice as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Why do you think that?" Glen asked coming back from the kitchen handing Mark a beer.

"Just the way she reacted when I told her I paid Seth a visit. She was very concerned over whether or not I hurt the guy. I mean here I am saving her from her psycho ex-husband and she is worried about the guy that sold her out." Mark said as he downed his beer.

"Maybe she just wasn't thinking straight. You said yourself she has another concussion I bet she didn't even know what she was saying."

"Maybe."

"Hey Kody is really worried about his mom I promised I would send you up there when you got home."

"I'll go talk to him." Mark said sitting his empty bottle down and heading upstairs.

He peeked into Kody's room and smiled when he saw Kody's head shoot up.

"How's momma?" Kody said turning to lie on his back.

"She is fine, I promise. We are going o go and pick her up in the morning." Mark said sitting on the edge of Kody's bed.

"What happened?"

"Truth?"

"Uh huh."

"Cooper kidnapped her."

"He came back?"

Mark could see the look of pure terror in Kody's green eyes and it made his heart break.

"Yes, but he was arrested and he will never come near your momma again."

"I wish he was dead." Kody said angrily.

"Hey now it's over yer momma is fine and Cooper is going to jail there is nothing for you to worry about okay, now you need to get sleep."

"Alright Mark." Kody said and lay back down.

"Hey Kody let's not tell Kasey about Cooper being back we wouldn't want to give her nightmares again."

"Okay Mark I won't tell her."

"That's my boy. Night Kody."

"Night Mark." Kody said as Mark left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Sick**

**So sorry this has taken so long guys. Thanks for the great reviews from last chapter.**

* * *

Paige lay in the hospital bed very uncomfortable and unable to sleep. She had cried for almost an hour after Mark left. The look of disappointment on his face etched in her mind.

"You really screwed things up bad this time Brewster." Paige said to herself with a sigh.

She kept looking up at the door in hopes that Mark would keep his word and come back to check on her, but she wasn't really surprised that he hadn't come back. He told her that he didn't hate her but she knew better than to believe that. Paige sat up and fluffed her pillow for the hundredth time in two minutes.

"I really hate hospitals." She said as she plopped back in the bed.

"Well stop getting yourself hurt and you won't have to keep coming to them." Mark said walking into the room.

"Mark, I…I didn't think you were coming back." Paige said startled.

"Told ya I would now didn't I?" Mark said sitting down beside the bed.

"Well yeah but to be honest I didn't think you really would. You were very angry with me when you left."

"Damn straight I was but not for the reason's you think."

"I don't understand." Paige said propping herself up on her elbow so she could see Mark better.

"I was angry because all I could think about was how close I came to losing you today. What you did was stupid and you put yourself in a lot of danger. What if I hadn't of checked your phone? What if the people in the diner hadn't remembered which direction you went in when you left with Cooper? I might not have been able to get to you in time." Mark said pulling his chair closer to the bed and taking Paige's hand in his.

"I'm so sorry Mark."

"It's okay Darlin' just don't ever do anything that stupid again or I will put you across my knee."

"Ooooh kinky." Paige teased.

"Why you little minx." Mark laughed.

"Did the twins ask about me when you went home? Paige asked getting serious again.

"Kody did. Glen had told him that you were in a accident and when I got there he asked me about it so I told him about Cooper being back but I told him not to tell Kasey, don't want that little girl having nightmares like she did last time that bastard showed up."

"How did Kody take the news?"

"He was pretty upset that Coop hurt you again but I got him to calm down some when I told him Cooper was in jail now."

"That kid tries to be so tough and grown up."

"Yeah just like his momma."

"Thank you for coming back Mark, but it's getting late so I understand if you want to go home and get some rest." Paige said as she herself yawned.

"I'm not going anywhere Paige, I will be right here when you wake up." Mark told her.

"Mark you will not be comfortable sleeping in that teeny tiny chair."

"I will be fine, now shut yer eyes and get some sleep. You will need to be well rested to get through tomorrow." Mark said referring to the twins' birthday party.

"I hate that I will have to be there all bruised and broken."

"No one will even notice."

"What about the decorations? I was supposed to do them in the morning."

"Got it covered. I talked to Glen before I left the house and he said he would be glad to go to the Rec. center in the morning with the rest of the gang and handle all of that."

"Rest of the gang? Who all showed up?"

"Well we kind of got lucky because both brands have house shows in Texas this weekend so pretty much every superstar in the WWE."

"You're kidding? You asked them all?"

"Nope, Jeff let it slip that he and John and Randy were coming and the word got around to everyone and I was getting phone calls left and right from people who wanted to come to the party."

"Noway."

"Yep, they are all just big kids at heart and plus they are all dying to meet you and the twins."

"Really?" Paige asked a little shocked.

"Yep, they don't believe that someone is really putting up with my big dead ass." Mark laughed.

"Can you blame them?" Paige joked.

"Hey now that's not nice." Mark said with a pout.

"Aww I sowry. You know you are really cute when you pout like that." Paige said as she leaned forward and kissed Mark.

"Alright young lady you need to get some sleep." Mark said breaking the kiss.

"Only if you come lay beside me." Paige said scooching over and patting the space beside her.

"I'm good right here baby."

"But I insist besides I want to fall asleep in your arms." Paige said patting the spot again.

"Alright but no funny business." Mark joked.

"I will try to restrain myself." Paige said as Mark climbed on the bed beside her.

Paige rested her head on Mark's chest and instantly relaxed.

"Mark?"

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"About earlier when I was talking about Seth I didn't mean it like it sounded, what I mean is I wasn't defending what he did. I just don't think he intentionally put me in harms way." Paige said.

"It's okay Paige you don't have to explain yourself alright? Just sleep everything is fine now." Mark said rubbing her back. Paige was asleep minutes later. Mark just watched her. God he loved her so much, but she made him so angry always making Seth out to be a good guy. Mark knew that he was no good and he just wondered what it was going to take for Paige to realize it too.

* * *

"Kody you still awake?" Kasey asked poking her head into his room.

"Yeah Kase what's wrong?" Kody asked sitting up looking at his sister.

"Cooper's back." Kasey said going over and sitting on the bed.

"What are you talking about Kasey?"

"Come on Kode I'm not stupid."

"Kasey, Cooper is in North Carolina you know that."

"He hurt momma again didn't he?"

"Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Then where is momma? Why isn't she home?" Kasey asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"She and Mark are out."

"We are twins Kody, you can't lie to me and besides I had a dream about Coop hurting momma."

"It was just a dream."

"Stop it Kody! Tell me the truth please, did Coop hurt momma again?"

Kody sighed before answering his sister. "Yes, but she is okay and Cooper is in jail now."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because Mark asked me not to. He didn't want to give you nightmares again."

"Too late for that. I had one tonight. Cooper was trying to do bad things to momma."

"Well Cooper can't do bad things to any of us anymore Mark promised."

"I'm still scared Kody." Kasey said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Come on you can sleep in here with me tonight and I will make sure you don't have any more bad dreams, alright?"

"Thank you Kody." Kasey said climbing in bed beside her brother.

"Hey that's what I'm here for, now get some sleep." Kody said to his sister.

"Kody?"

"Yeah Kase?"

"Happy birthday." Kasey said looking at the clock which read twelve fifteen.

"Happy birthday Kasey." Kody said smiling over at his sister.

* * *

"Well good morning sleepy head. How is our patient doing this morning?" Doctor Chilton asked Paige as he stood beside her bed.

"Sore. " Paige said trying to stretch.

"We will get you some more pain medication before we discharge you."

"Thanks." Paige said as she gingerly pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Do you think you are really ready to go home?" Doctor Chilton asked when he noticed the paingful expression etched on Paige's face.

"Yes, nothing is going to keep me from giving my kids the birthday party of a life time today."

"Alright, but I want you to take it easy for at least the next week. I don't want you to have to be admitted again any time soon."

"Yes doctor." Paige said.

"I mean it Paige. I am going to tell Mark the same thing when he gets back. I know he will make sure you folow the doctor's orders."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Said he was going to shower and check on things then he and the kids where coming to pick you up."

"Great. I can't wait to get out of here."

"I think a few nurses are going t be a little upset though."

"Why? Is it because they are losing a model patient?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Nope, because Mark won't be walking the halls anymore." He laughed.

"They crushing on Mark around here, huh?" Paige asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but you don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh yeah why is that?"

"Because anyone can see that that man is only crushing on you." Doctor Chilton said and winked at Paige.

"Come on doc, Mark isn't the crushing kind." Paige said as she tried to keep herself from blushing.

"The man is head over heels for you Paige, anyone can see that. Now you sit tight and I will have a nurse bring you something for now and for later in case the pain comes back, then when Mark gets back you can fill out the required paper work and be on your way."

"Thanks doc." Paige said as he left the room.

* * *

"Hey frick and frat get a move on would ya, we gotta go get yer momma." Mark yelled up the stairs. He had showered and dressed and even sat down 

and had a cup of coffee and still the twins weren't ready to go. He had went and woken them up as soon as he got in. He had smiled when he found Kasey sound asleep in Kody's bed. When he woke them Kody filed him in on the dream that Kasey had had that night. It puzzled Mark how percise Kasey's dream had been.

"We're ready." Kasey said running into the kitchen.

"Bout time. I thought I was gonna have to come up there and drag you two down."

"Sorry Mark." Kasey said with a frown.

"It's okay beautiful. I will forgive you seeing that today is your day."

"You remembered!" Kasey said excitedly.

"Of course I did Darlin'. And that's why we have to go and get yer momma because I have a surprise for both you and Kody."

"Really a surprise?" Kasey said as her eyes twinkled with delight.

"Yep, now where is that brother of yours?" Mark asked just as Kody walked into the kitchen

"Right here Mark."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kody said.

"Then let's go." Mark said standing and grabbing Kasey lifting her onto his big broad shoulders. "You're not to old for this are you darlin'?" Mark asked.

"No way!" Kasey said laughing.

"Good." Mark said walking out to his truck with Kasey still riding high.

"Mark, where's Glen? I went to his room to say good morning and he wasn't there."

"He didn't leave without saying good-bye did he?" Kody asked.

"Nope, he had something to do but don't worry you will see him later today." Mark said.

"Promise?" Kasey asked.

"Promise." Mark said hoisting her off his shoulders and putting her in the truck.

"Mark, is momma really okay?" Kasey asked as they drove towards the hospital.

"Yep."

"Is Cooper really in jail?"

"Yes, I watched the cops take him away."

"What if he makes bail and comes after us again?"

"Kasey listen to me. If Cooper ever shows his face around here again I will make it my personal business to rip off all of his limbs and feed him to coyotes."

"Really?" Kasey and Kody asked in unison.

"Hey, as long as I am living nobody and I do mean nobody is ever going to hurt my favorite people in the whole wide world ever again." Mark said as he noticed Seth walking out of the hospital as he pulled into the parking lot.

Seth saw the twins get out of the car and stopped dead in his tracks. He had thought about going up to them and introducing himself but he promised  
Paige he would keep his distance and besides they were with that asshole Mark and he definitely didn't want to have to deal with him.

"Guys you go on up and let yer momma know we are here and I will be right there behind you."

"Where are you going Mark?" Kody asked.

"I forgot something in the car. Yer momma is in room 322 go right up there no stops."

"Alright Mark." Kody said as he and Kasey ran inside the hospital.

Mark walked over to Seth's car. His anger rising by the second.

"Oh fuck!" Seth cursed when he seen Mark coming.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't you cause enough trouble already?" Mark asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked confused.

"You are the reason Paige is here in the first place and you have the nerve to visit her."

"Wait, Paige is here?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I had no idea Paige was here Calaway."

"Then why are you here if not to see Paige?"

"That's none of your damn business." Seth said walking away from Mark and getting into his car.

Mark watched him drive away and couldn't help but wonder. If he wasn't there to see Paige then what the hell was he doing at the hospital. Mark stood there another second before walking into the hospital. He would find out what Seth was up to if it was the last thing he did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Sick**

**Thank you guys for the great reviews I am glad so many people are enjoying this story. I know you guys are waiting on the party chapter and I Promise that that will be posted sometime tomorrow, Promise! But until then I hope this chapter will suffice.**

* * *

"Mommy!" The twins yelled running into Paige's room.

"Hey my sweethearts. Happy birthday." Paige said as the twins hugged her. Paige winced from the pain but didn't break the hug.

"Are you alright momma?" Kody asked noticing the look on Paige's face.

"I'm fine baby, just a little bit sore."

"Because of what Cooper did to you?" Kasey asked.

"Kody wasn't supposed to tell you about Cooper." Paige said looking over at her son.

"I didn't tell her momma." Kody said.

"I had a dream about Cooper hurting you momma and I was scared so I went to Kody's room and made him tell me the truth." Kasey explained.

"Well he didn't hurt me that bad baby and he will never hurt me again."

"We know because Mark said that if he even tried to come near any of us again that he would break off his limbs and feed him to coyotes." Kasey said.

"Mark said that huh?"

"Yep."

"Where is Mark anyway?" Paige asked having realized that he didn't come in with the twins.

"He said that he forgot something in the truck." Kody said.

"Oh alright." Paige said just as the door opened and Mark walked in.

"You ready to go?" Mark said looking at Paige.

"Yep!" Paige said hopping off of the bed and walking towards the door.

"Hold on one second Missy. You know I want to talk to Mark before discharging you." Dr. Chilton said walking into the room.

"It's really not necessary doc, but thanks for taking such good care of me." Paige said trying to walk past him and Mark.

"Nice try Paige." Mark said blocking her exit. "What do you need to talk to me about doc?"

"Well I already talked to Paige and informed her that she needs to take it _very_ easy for the next few weeks. She can't be doing any strenuous work if she wants her ribs to heal."

"I will make sure she doesn't lift a finger."

"Good that's what I wanted to hear. Now Paige you go get some rest and don't let me see you in this hospital unless it's to deliver a baby." Dr. Chilton joked catching both Mark and Paige completely off guard.

"Bite your tongue doc I got my hands full with the two I already got." Paige said with a nervous laugh when she noticed how pale Mark had become at the comment.

"Come on guys let's get out of here." Mark said as he hurriedly walked out the door.

"Guess I spooked him." Dr. Chilton said smiling at Paige.

"That, Dr. Chilton, is an understatement." Paige said as she and the kids left.

* * *

"Did I wish you two a happy birthday already?" Paige asked as she followed the twins into the house.

"Yes momma, once at the hospital and about one hundred times in the car." Kasey said rolling her eyes playfully at her mother.

"Well today is a big deal. You guys are finally the big one zero…double digits! That's huge." Paige said as she made an exaggerated hand motion.

"So since this is such a huge occasion you must have gotten us awesome birthday gifts, right momma?" Kody asked with a grin.

"As a matter of fact I did. Follow me." Paige said as she walked towards the stairs.

Paige walked into the bedroom and over to the nightstand. Since she hadn't worked in a while money was scarce but she knew that both of the kids had been dying to see two very different concerts and she managed to muster up just enough money to buy them tickets. She pulled the two envelopes out of the nightstand and handed the one marked "Kasey" to Kasey and the one marked "Kody" to Kody, of course.

"Wow front row seats to the Hannah Montana concert." Kasey squealed.

"And two front row seats to the Linkin Park "Projekt Revolution" concert." Kody said just as excited as his sister.

"Thanks momma you're the greatest!" The twins said simultaneously.

"You are both very welcome." Paige said as the twins hugged her.

"Not too tight guys." Paige managed to say as she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her entire body.

"Sorry momma."

"Don't be sweetie, so you guys like the tickets, huh?" Paige asked although she already knew the answer.

"Are you kidding?!" Kody asked with a laugh.

"There are only two tickets though momma." Kasey said looking a little puzzled. She knew that anytime they went to any type of concert that Paige also went as their chaperone.

"I know sweetness. I figured that the two of you are growing up and that I need to clip your wings just a little so I thought about it. Kody I'm sure you don't want to go and see Hannah Montana and I won't make you. Instead Kasey can pick one of her girlfriends from the rec. center and invite them to go with her and you can invite one of your "boys" and invite him to go with you to see Linkin Park."

"Momma did you just say one of my "boys"?" Kody asked mocking his mother.

"Hey would you have liked it better if I said one of your "boyfriends"?" Paige asked teasingly.

"Ewww No." Kody said disgusted.

"I didn't think so. Anyway there will be a few rules that the two of you must follow or I will never ever let you out of my sight again, comprende?"

"Si, senor." The twins joked.

"Good. We will talk about the rules when it gets closer to the days of the concerts. "Paige said with a yawn.

Mark watched from the door way. He knew that Paige had spent practically every penny she had saved on those tickets, but she was a proud woman and wouldn't let Mark pay for them. He smiled as he thought about the look that Paige had given him when he offered to buy the tickets for the kids. She looked like he had offered to pay her for sex or something, but he knew that she was just worried about not being able to pay for her kid's birthday presents so he didn't take offense to her turning him down. He saw Paige yawn and knew she needed to rest before the party. He had talked to Glen and told him that they would be there by three. It was only twelve so he figured he would make Paige take a nap even though she would insist she wasn't the least bit tired.

"Mark did you see what momma got me for my birthday? They are Hannah Montana tickets." Kasey said running over to show Mark her gift.

"I bet you're excited about that huh?" Mark asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah I love her!"

"Well I'm glad you will get to see her then. Now I want you and Kody to come on back downstairs with me. I have some presents for the two of you myself."

"I thought the party wasn't until three." Paige said walking beside Mark.

"It's not."

"So what are you talking about you have presents for the kids?" Paige asked bewildered.

"Just what I said woman." Mark said with a smirk.

"You didn't tell me about buying them anything."

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you too, now less talking and more walking." Mark said as she led them towards the garage.

"Kody your present is in here." Mark said as the garage door opened. "Go pull that tarp over there." Mark said pointing.

Kody practically ran to the tarp and ripped it off. Paige's eyes grew to the size of bowling balls.

"Mark you didn't?" Paige gasped.

"A dirt bike, wow, thanks Mark!" Kody said as he walked around and sat on his gift.

"Mark he can't…" Paige started but Mark cut her off.

"He can, I will teach him to ride and he will only be able to ride it if one of us can watch him. I had one at his age he will be fine." Mark said leaning down and giving Paige a reassuring kiss.

"But it's too much Mark."

"It was money well spent ok so give it a rest. Now your turn little lady why don't you run down to the stables and take a look around." Mark said winking at Kasey.

"Mark…" Paige said eyeing Mark as she watched Kasey take off towards the stables.

"Lightning is just too aggressive for her and she wants to ride so I got her one of her own." Mark said as he heard Kasey screeching. Mark and Paige made their way to the stables finding Kasey hugging her horse.

"Mark she is beautiful." Kasey said letting go of the horse just long enough to hug Mark.

"I'm glad you like her princess. Her name is Sweet Pea."

"Hello Sweet Pea, I'm Kasey and I'm going to take real good care of you." Kasey said stroking the horse.

"You really out did yourself Mr. Calaway." Paige said looking up at Mark.

"Are you mad at me for doing it behind your back?"

"Honestly, no." Paige said smiling at Mark.

"Really?" Mark asked a little shocked.

"Yes, really. The twins deserve to have the best and you gave them that today and if you would have asked me first then I would have said "no" and then I wouldn't have been able to see my kids happier than they have been in a long time." Paige said.

"They were plenty happy with the tickets you got for them too Paige." Mark reminded her.

"I know but still I just love seeing them so happy, ya know?"

"Yeah baby I know. Look the kids will be out here for a while why don't you go take a nice hot bath and then sleep until it's time to go the rec. center."

"I'm not tired."

"Yeah like hell you're not." Mark laughed. "Paige you are going to need to be well rested if you are going to be dealing with all those kids today even with help from me and the gang they will still wear you out." Mark said rubbing her back.

"You're right." Paige admitted.

"I know I am so go on get and I will wake you in a little while." Mark said kissing Paige lightly on the lips.

Paige walked towards the house as Mark made his way back to the garage to help Kody on his dirt bike. Paige looked over her shoulder and smiled. She was happier than she had been in two years and nothing could take her happiness away from her.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that Paige was at the hospital when I was there today? She was alone I could have talked to her and apologized for putting her in danger." Seth said angrily as he paced back and forth.

Seth was on the phone with his big sister, Salina, who was a nurse at the hospital. Salina was six years older than Seth. She had left Willow Oaks when Seth was seventeen but had moved back after her husband was killed in a car accident two years earlier.

"Why is Paige Brewster so important to you? I mean so yeah you screwed her like ten years ago but you told me that the girl was a slut then, what makes her any different now?"

"Sel I have something to tell you." Seth said calling his sister by the nickname he had given her when they were younger.

"What is it?"

"Paige Brewster is the mother of twins...My twins." Seth said and then paused as he waited for his sister's reaction.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Salina asked dumbfounded.

"I got her drunk and slept with her when she was only fourteen years old and a few months later she came and told me she was pregnant. I was so shocked and scared that I told her that she was a slut and that the kid could belong to any guy in town. She left a few months after that and I hadn't heard from her until she came back here for her mother's funeral. Sel those kids are beautiful." Seth said.

"So you have two children. The have to be almost ten years old now Seth. How could you not even bother to tell me about this?" Salina asked enraged.

"They are ten years old today and Paige invited me to their party but after what I did…"

"We're going to that party." Salina said cutting Seth off.

"Like hell I am! I've felt Mark Calaways wrath once this week. He would kill me if I showed up today and after what I did to Paige I wouldn't blame him."

"Seth I want to meet my niece and nephew." Salina told her brother.

"I won't ruin their party Salina. I will show you the pics that Paige let me have, but we are not going to that rec. center."

"Fine, I will come over after my shift is done."

"Okay I will see you then." Seth said happy that he was able to talk his sister down.

"And Seth."

"Yes Salina?"

"Take your meds like the doctor ordered. We cant have you dying before you get to meet your kids now can we?" Salina asked seriously.

"I will."

"This isn't a joke Seth."

"I know. " Seth said staring down at the pill bottles that sat on the table.

"Does Paige know?"

"No, I didn't tell her. I was just so happy to hear that my daughter wanted to meet me that I forgot about everything else."

"Maybe if you tell her then she would be more willing to let you see the kids."

"No, I wont try to get her to pity me Sel. Just let me handle this alright?"

"Alright baby bro. Just one more question though."

"And that question is?"

"What are their names?"

"Kasey and Kody."

"Nice, I like those names. Alright well I got to get back to work. Love you Seth."

"Love you Salina. See you after your shift." Seth said hanging up the phone. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water before going and grabbing his pills. He took them all before going to take a shower. He wasn't planning on going to the party now but he figured he would drop of the gifts he had picked up for the kids. He just wished he could be there to see their faces when they opened them.

* * *

"Momma, Mark asked me to come and wake you. He is going to take us for burgers and fries." Kasey said as she gently shook her mother. She smiled and kissed Paige's cheek when Paige's eyes finally fluttered open.

"You mean to tell me that Mark managed to pry you away from that horse long enough to eat?" Paige teased as she sat up and stretched.

"He said that we can go riding together later." Kasey said with a grin.

"That's great baby." Paige said climbing off of the bed and walking over to the closet. "What do you think slacks or the blue sundress?" Paige asked Kasey.

"The dress momma it looks so pretty on you." Kasey said.

"I was thinking the same thing, sweetie." Paige said winking at Kasey. "What about you do you want to go and get all dolled up too?" Paige asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah! Can I wear something blue too so we can match?"

"Of course." Paige said smiling at her daughter.

"You look so pretty."Paige gushed when Kasey came out wearing a long blue floral print skirt and a white puffed sleeved top. "Now we are ready to go and get some grub." Paige said knowing full well that they were not going to get burgers and fries but were headed to the rec. center.

"You two ready to go?" Mark asked when he saw Paige and Kasey come downstairs. He and Kody were both dressed in khaki's. Mark had on a fitted black tee while Kody had on a white button down shirt. They had been dressed and ready to go and were downstairs watching sports center when the ladies joined them.

"Kasey look at those two handsome men that will be escorting us today." Paige said.

"Mark is very handsome but Kody looks like a toad." Kasey said as she stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Kasey that's not nice apologize to your brother please." Paige said.

"Sorry Kody."

"Kody aren't we lucky to have two beautiful ladies join us today?" Mark asked.

"You look pretty momma and Kasey you look like your face threw-up."

"Hey boy watch your mouth and apologize to that pretty little lady." Mark said placing his hand firmly on Kody's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kasey you look really nice."

"That's better." Mark said letting Kody go.

"Alright now you two it's your birthday and there will be no bickering for the rest of the day am I making myself clear?" Paige asked seriously.

"Yes momma." The twins said in unison.

"Good now let's go." Paige said.

The twins ran out to the truck and got in while Paige and Mark slowly walked towards the truck.

"You know they are going to freak, right?" Paige asked looking up at Mark.

"Well that's what we are going for isn't it?" Mark asked with a smile before opening the door for Paige.

* * *

Salina sat outside the rec. center. She couldn't keep her promise to Seth she just couldn't. Now that she knew that she had a niece and a nephew right here in town she couldn't stay away. She had watched Seth drop off the presents he had bought for the kids and wished her baby brother could make smarter choices in his life, now more than ever seeing that things were going downhill fast for him. He deserved to get to know his children and if Salina had any say in the matter he would get that opportunity and if he was mad at her for going behind his back then he would just have to get over it because Salina was not going to back off especially when it came to her family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Sick**

**Reviews are love and unfortunately the last chapter was not very loved at all, but I take full responsibility for that for making everyone wait so long for an update so I am going to try harder to update more frequently. To those who did review last chapter…Thank You!**

* * *

"Mark, I thought you said we were going for burgers, why are we stopping at the rec. center?" Kody asked a little confused.

"Well Mark and I were thinking that maybe you guys would want to invite two or three of your friends to come along so that you don't have to spend the whole day with just us old folks." Paige said turning to smile at Kasey and Kody.

"Thanks mom." Kody said.

"Yeah thanks but that really wasn't necessary because Kody and I don't mind spending time with you guys."

"Well that's good to hear but nonetheless it's your birthday you should have some friends around." Paige said hopping out of the truck. Mark walked around to stand beside Paige and they followed the twins into the rec. center.

It was three o' clock on the dot when the twins pulled the door to the rec. center open and found themselves in the presence of not only their friends but many of the WWE Superstars.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled causing both Kasey and Kody's jaw to drop.

"Think they are surprised?" Mark asked Paige.

"We can ask them the minute they pick their faces up off the floor." Paige laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us about this momma?" Kody asked finally able to speak.

"Because if I would have told you then it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it?" Paige asked winking at her son.

"Momma, psst, momma c'mere." Kasey said whispering to her mother.

Paige bent down so that she was eye level with her daughter.

"Yes, my sweetheart?"

"Is that The Charismatic Enigma, The King of Extreme?" Kasey asked.

"Well I think he goes by Jeff outside the ring but yes baby that's him along with a bunch of other WWE Superstars that wanted to share your birthday with you and your brother, so why don't the two of you head over there and make some new friends." Paige said smiling.

"Mom, Mark you two are the best parents a girl could ask for." Kasey said as she and Kody walked over towards all the superstars and their friends.

"Did she just refer to me as one of her parents?" Mark asked Paige.

"Yeah I think she did." Paige said sounding just as shocked as Mark. "I know that the kids think highly of you I just didn't know they thought of you in that way."

"Neither did I."

"Did hearing her say that bother you?" Paige asked looking up at Mark.

"Nope, I love those kids Paige and if they want to think of me as a parent then I am honored." Mark said as Glen called him and Paige over. "Come on let me introduce you to these clowns." Mark said walking away.

"Yeah but what happens when you decide that you don't want to play daddy anymore?" Paige said as she watched Mark walk away.

* * *

Salina walked across the street to the rec. center. She had seen the twins get out of the truck and she still wasn't satisfied, she needed to be closer to them. She was about to reach for the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Salina turned around to see her brother glaring down at her.

"I had to see them for myself Seth. I watched them get out of that truck and they were clinging all over Mark like he was their family, but he's not we are their family Seth and we have every right to be in there celebrating their birthday with them." Salina told her brother.

"You're wrong Sel; I lost all rights ten years ago when I told Paige that I wanted nothing to do with her or her kid. We can't go in there like we have been there all these years."

"You decided that you didn't want anything to do with them all those years ago, not me. I want to get to know them and I want them to get to know me."

"I understand that but this is not the time or the place to introduce yourself to them as their long lost auntie. Give me a chance to talk to Paige and maybe just maybe she will say that we can all meet in a public place or something, but trust me Sel if you barge in there right now demanding that you get to see Kasey and Kody things could get ugly."

"Since when are you the voice of reason little brother?"

"It's been a long slow process sis but I think I'm finally starting to realize you have to make sacrifices in life to be rewarded." Seth said as he put his hand on the small of Salina's back and began to escort her back to her car.

* * *

"Shoot! I left the camera in the truck." Paige said when she realized that it wasn't in her bag. She dipped out the door while no one was looking and when she got in the parking lot she was shocked to see Seth and some woman standing there.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked _trying_ to sound cold and hateful.

"Paige I…I…we were just leaving." Seth said.

"No we weren't." Salina said walking towards Paige.

"I know you; you are a nurse at the hospital." Paige said looking at Salina.

"I'm Salina Armstrong."

"Seth's sister?" Paige asked. She knew that Seth had an older sister but she was never around much back in the day so Paige never really saw her around the neighborhood.

"That's right. Look Seth didn't come here to cause any trouble. He came here to stop me from making any. You see he just told me today that he was a father and I wanted to see my niece and nephew for myself, even though Seth told me to stay away."

"You did that?" Paige asked looking over at Seth.

"I didn't want anything or anyone to ruin the day for Kasey and Kody and I figured after what I did to you that you would want me and anyone else in my family to stay away."

"You were right." Paige said although she wasn't sure if she meant it.

"I just wanted to wish them a happy birthday I wasn't trying to ruin anything." Salina said.

"I would like for you to leave." Paige said to Salina.

"I don't care what you would like." Salina spat at Paige.

"Sel, let's go." Seth said trying to grab his sister's hand but she yanked away.

"All we want is or those kids to know us."

"There will be plenty of time for that just not today." Paige said with a sigh.

"You're wrong there isn't plenty of time for Seth…"

"SALINA! Let's go!" Seth said interrupting his sister.

"What does she mean?"

"Nothing, look I'm sorry about this you should get back inside before people start looking for you." Seth said yanking Salina forcefully by the arm and walking away.

Paige watched them leave with a puzzled look on her face. Just what did Salina mean that Seth didn't have much time? Paige stood there until they were way out of sight before getting the camera out of the truck and heading back inside.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mark asked when Paige came back in.

"Forgot my digital in the truck."

"You were gone awfully long for just a camera." Mark said eyeing her.

"Where are the twins? I want to get lots of pictures of them with the other wrestlers and on the moonwalk thingy." Paige said changing the subject.

"Kody is shooting hoops with Chris and Glen and Kasey is over there with Lisa Marie, Stephanie, Michelle and Trish." Mark said.

"Great they are really having a good time, huh?" Paige said as she walked away from Mark.

Mark knew that Paige was hiding something but decided to not push it until later so not to spoil the party.

"Hey big man why the frown?" Jeff asked as he, Matt, John, Dave, Shawn and Paul joined him.

"Nothing." Mark growled. "How are you guys enjoying a ten year's old birthday party?" Mark asked.

"It's great!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Of course you think so Hardy you are a ten year old boy in the body of a thirty year old man, so you fit right in." Paul said slapping Jeff on the back.

"I know it's awesome." Jeff said as the all laughed.

"You know Mark you haven't taken your eyes off that little lady of yours in ten minutes." Dave said.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better I would say that the deadman was in love." Shawn said.

"No way not Mark, he swore off women remember?" Matt said.

"Shawn is right, Mark Calaway is in love." Paul said.

"Shut-up all of you."Mark snapped.

"I'm surprised Paige didn't run away when you told her." Paul joked.

"I haven't told her yet." Mark said.

"Why the hell not?" John asked.

"Because she has been through a lot with her ex and everything and she needs time to heal."

"That is a bunch of baloney man, you're just scared." Dave said.

"Yeah man you need to tell her how you feel before someone snatches her right from under you." Shawn said as they watched Paige laugh and snap pictures of Kasey, Trish, Lisa Marie, Stephanie and Michelle.

* * *

"So, how is it living with the deadman?" Lisa Marie asked as they girls chatted.

"Mark is a great guy and he loves the kids so everything is great." Paige said as a huge smile covered her face.

"What about…You know?" Steph asked.

"Stephanie!" Paige said as she turned a crimson red from embarrassment.

"Well come on girl don't be shy. I will tell you Paul is amazing that's why we are on baby number two." Stephanie said as all girls started laughing.

"Momma what is Stephanie talking about?" Kasey asked.

The adults had almost forgot that there was a ten year old in their presence and everyone got quiet to see how Paige would handle the situation.

"Stephanie is just being silly sweetheart. Hey why don't you go and play with some of your friends and let us grown-ups talk for a little while."

"But momma." Kasey whined.

"You are ten years old now the whining has got to go." Paige told her.

"Don't listen to her Kasey I am 31 years old and I still whine to my daddy."Stephanie said with a laugh.

"Don't give her any ideas." Paige said seriously.

"Can I come back in a little while and talk with the divas some more momma?"

"Sure baby."

"Okay." Kasey said and ran towards some of her friends.

"So back to the question at hand, how is Mark in bed?"

"Absolutely phenomenal." Paige said as all the girls started laughing.

"So is he better than your ex?" Michelle asked. Trish punched Michelle in the arm for bringing up Coop. Glen had filled everyone in on what he knew only to be sure that they wouldn't bring any of that up in front of Paige and make her uncomfortable.

Paige froze up and all the girls could she how uncomfortable she was.

"I'm sorry Paige I didn't mean to…" Michelle started but Paige cut her off.

"What do you guys know?"

"Only that he was a bad guy. Glen didn't give us any details he just told us not to say anything about him because it was a sore spot for you."

"Try cracked ribs and two concussions sore." Paige joked. "Look I appreciate what Glen was trying to do but it's okay, really. I was married to Coop for a little over a year before he left me then a few months ago he decided he wanted me back I said "no" he went ballistic and pushed me into a table, concussion number one. Then he realized that he was broke and needed money that he didn't have so he kidnapped me and beat me pretty good therefore concussion number two and cracked ribs to boot."

"What an asshole!" Lisa Marie said. "Yeah and to answer your question Steph, on a one to ten scale Mark is a twenty where Coop is a negative thirty." Paige said as all the girls laughed again.

"Trish here comes that crazy ass husband of yours." Stephanie said as Jeff made his way over to the girls.

"Ladies." Jeff said politely.

"Hi Jeff." Michelle answered.

"I was just wondering if any of you would like to join me and a few of the kids on the moonwalk?" Jeff asked.

"Hell no!" Lisa Marie said.

"Pass." Michelle said.

"I am my own moonwalk."Stephanie joked.

"Trish beautiful you will join me wont you?" Jeff asked with a pout.

"Sorry baby you are on your own."

"Oh come on it's fun."

"I will join you Jeff." Paige said standing.

"Really? Sweet!" Jeff said grabbing Paige's hand and running towards the moonwalk.

"Looks like Jeff's got your girl." Paul joked as they watched the two join Kasey, Kody and their friends on the huge bouncing contraption.

Paige never knew how fun those things could be but she was truly enjoying herself. She laughed and smiled and tried to snap pictures as she jumped. The twins were loving it themselves they had never experienced any party like this party and they were happier than they had ever been in there lives.

Mark was still trying to figure out what was up with Paige but he didn't let that stop him from having a good time. He and some of the other guys had set up a ring and decided to put on a show for all of the kids. Mark and Kody teamed up and had a match against Dave who gracefully lost to Kody who pinned him after Mark took him out with the last ride. Kasey had a mixed tag match with Jeff as her partner against Matt and Trish. Jeff helped Kasey get the pin on his wife by distracting Trish with a kiss long enough for Kasey to get the roll up, which Matt showed her how to do. Everyone was truly enjoying themselves and seeing the smiles on her children's faces made Paige beam with happiness.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Kasey and Kody, happy birthday to you!" Paige and everyone else sang as the lights dimed and Mark carried the huge cake out of the kitchen. It was a WWE cake very fitting Paige thought when she saw it. Mark said Glen had picked it out with because he didn't know what else the kids liked. Turned out the both the kids loved it. They blew out their candles and smiled as all their friends applauded and cheered.

After cake and ice cream all the kids continued to play while Paige and the adults just talked and watched. Some of the superstars hung out with the kids and that just mad their day.

"Well I can safely say that this party was a success." Paige said as she went over and sat on Mark's lap.

"Yeah the twins really seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Thank you for inviting your friends Kasey and Kody will definitely never forget this birthday."

"Paige give me that camera. You have been snapping pictures of everybody all day and there are none of you." Trish said taking the camera from Paige and snapping countless pictures of Paige and Mark.

"You know the two of you really do make one amazing couple." Stephanie said.

"Correction Steph they make one amazing family." Michelle told Stephanie.

"Cut it out guys." Paige said blushing.

"What it's true." Trish said.

"You ladies are such instigators." Paul laughed.

"We are not." Steph said with a pout.

"That works on Vince baby not me." Paul said causing everyone to laugh.

"I know what does work on you." Steph said winking at Paul.

"Dirty girl." Paige said laughing.

"Like you've never…" Steph said but trailed off when Kasey came running up to them.

"Momma can I spend the night with Trish tonight?" Kasey asked.

"Sorry sweetheart but no."

"Why not?"

"Well for one you can't invite yourself to stay with someone who hasn't said that you can and two Trish and Jeff want their privacy."

"Paige it's not a problem. We are all staying at the same hotel and most of us are on the same floor I think the kids would like to hang out with us for the night." Trish said.

"I don't know."

"Please momma." Kasey pleaded.

"All right but Trish if they are any trouble just call me and I will come and pick them up." Paige finally agreed.

"I'm sure they will be perfect angels."

"Yeah right." Paige laughed.

"Thanks Trish." Kasey said before running over to tell Kody the good news.

The next few hours were filled with the twins playing and opening presents.

"Who is that one from?" Paige asked Kasey as she lifted the small box and shook it.

"I don't know it doesn't have a name on it." Kasey said opening the box. "It's so pretty." Kasey said looking down at the floating heart necklace.

"This one doesn't have a name either." Kody said as he opened the gift to reveal a brand new baseball mitt.

"Seth." Paige whispered.

Mark looked down at her when the name escaped her lips and an instant scowl covered his face. "Apparently he wasn't listening when I told him to stay away." Mark thought to himself.

After all the presents were opened and all the parents had picked up their children Mark and the crew started to clean up the rec. center. Paige tried to help but Mark wasn't trying to hear that. He told her to park her ass in a chair and not lift a finger until it was time to leave. An hour and a half later Kasey and Kody were headed to the hotel with the gang and Mark and Paige were headed home.

"Is Glen coming back to the house tonight?" Paige asked as she and Mark drove home.

"No he and the guys are having a poker night at the hotel.

"Great my kids are gonna come back with a gambling addiction." Paige said only half jokingly.

"So care to tell me where you disappeared to earlier?" Mark asked out of the blue.

Paige sighed. She was to tired to argue but she wasn't going to lie to Mark.

"When I went to get my camera I ran into Seth and his sister, Salina, in the parking lot."

"He had the nerve to show up here after what he did?" Mark asked angrily.

"He came to make sure that Salina didn't crash the party."

"So when you saw him at the hospital today you didn't uninvite him?"

"Wait, what are you talking about. Seth didn't come to see me at the hospital." Paige thought for a moment. "You didn't forget anything in the truck today did you; you saw Seth am I right?"

"Yes."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to stay away from you from now on."

"You had no right."

"I had every right."

"Mark…"

"Listen to me Paige, I am going to look out for you whether you want me to or not and my first order of business is to keep Seth Armstrong away from you."

Whatever you say Mark." Paige said sarcastically.

"I am too tired to argue with you woman."

"Who's arguing?" Paige said smiling at Mark.

"That little cute shit ain't gonna work."

"Awww I sowry. Pwese forgive me Marky." Paige said leaning over and kissing Mark.

"Cut it out I'm driving." Mark said.

"Ever had sex in a moving car?" Paige asked kissing Mark again.

"Paige you're really asking for it."

"Hell yeah I am." Paige said with a smirk.

"Well too bad because there will be none of that until your ribs are better."

"You're not serious." Paige said sitting back in her seat and pouting.

"I'm serious."

"But Mark…"

"No buts if we start fooling around I could hurt you bad."

"I could get on top."

"I would still hurt you." Mark said smiling over at Paige.

"Can we still do…other things? Paige asked blushing.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Mark said winking at Paige as they pulled into the driveway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love Sick**

**Thanks for the reviews…Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mark asked glancing over at Paige who was tossing and turning in the big bed.

"I can't get comfortable." Paige whined as she turned onto her back.

"Come here." Mark said gently pulling Paige by his side.

Paige snuggled up against Mark and he smiled as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Now stay still woman."

"Mark?" Paige said as she rubbed her bottom on Mark.

"Keep it up Punky and you will find yourself back on your side of the bed." Mark hissed as he felt junior start to twitch from Paige's constant rubbing.

"But I'm horny." Paige whined as she continued to tease Mark.

"You need to heal first darlin." Mark said as he felt Paige's hand go inside the waistband of his boxers.

"And from what I can tell so are you." Paige said slowly stroking Mark's cock.

"You are really asking for it woman." Mark groaned.

"Yes I am, so give it to me Mark." Paige said as she started nibbling on Marks neck.

Mark's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his moans grew louder as Paige stroked him faster. Then suddenly Paige stopped. Mark's eyes popped open and he looked at Paige confused.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Mark asked.

"Now you know how I am feeling right now." Paige said before turning over on her side facing away from Mark.

"No way are you not gonna finish what you started." Mark said turning Paige to face him.

"Now we are both sexually frustrated, not such a good feeling is it?" Paige asked glaring up at him.

"Finish what you started woman." Mark growled.

"Make me." Paige said trying to turn away again but Mark was having none of that. He put Paige on her back and kissed her roughly. Paige tried to push Mark off of her but Mark was too strong. After a minute Mark broke the kiss. Paige looked into Mark's lust filled eyes and knew she was going to get exactly what she wanted.

"Lift up or I am going to just rip those panties off of you." Mark said as he ran his hand over the front of Paige's lacey red boy shorts.

Paige lifted quickly, maybe too quickly as she felt a sharp pain run through her but she hid the pain. There was no way she was going to let Mark know that she was already hurting because then he would stop and stopping at this point was not an option.

"Spread them legs and give me what's mine." Mark said.

Again Paige did as she was told and was rewarded by Mark sliding his swollen cock slowly into her wet passage.

Mmmmmm Markkkkkkk." Paige moaned as Mark slowly moved inside her.

"Faster Mark please!" Paige begged as she wrapped her legs around Mark's waist forcing him deeper inside her. Paige started tightening her muscles around Mark's cock causing him to pound her harder.

"You like the way daddy fucks you baby?" Mark growled as he continued to pound Paige over and over again.

"Ooooh yeah Mark. You feel sooooo good inside me." Paige managed to say.

"You gonna come for me baby?"

"Yes, Mark, I'm gonna cum." Paige moaned.

Mark knew he was about to go over the edge but he wanted Paige to cum first. Leaning down capturing Paige's sweet lips in a passionate kiss Mark pulled completely out of Paige then forced his cock back in causing Paige to scream as a very intense orgasm washed over her. Mark couldn't take anymore and after three more hard thrust Mark emptied his seed deep in Paige's belly.

"Damn girl." Was all Mark could say. He rolled off of Paige pulling her into his big arms.

"That was amazing Mark." Paige said as she traced Mark's tattoo's.

"You are going to be sore in the morning." Mark chuckled.

"It will be worth it." Paige said yawning.

"You're tired get some sleep. I will fix us breakfast in the morning."

"That's not necessary Mark."

"Don't argue with me, I want to do it."

"Well actually I was going to call Seth and invite him out to breakfast."

"No you're not doing that, no way." Mark said.

"I think he is sick Mark."

"Why do you think that?"

"When I saw him and Salina today she hinted that Seth may not be around too much longer, but Seth cut her off before she could elaborate and then you said you saw him leaving the hospital the other day. I just have a feeling that something is wrong with him."

"Even if there is something wrong with him it's not like you can do anything about it Paige."

"I know, but if he is sick then maybe it's time I introduce him to the kids."

Paige felt Mark stiffen when she said that. She knew that Mark thought that Seth should never be allowed to see the kids, but he was their father and Paige would not deprive them of knowing him.

"If you want you can come with me, that way you will know that I am not in danger."

"Bet your ass I'm going with you."

"Okay well now that that's settled let's get some sleep, I'm beat." Paige said resting her head on Mark's shoulder.

Mark watched Paige as she drifted off to sleep and sighed. He wondered if Seth and his sister had come up with some scheme to get Paige to let them see the kids now instead of later. He got angry just by the thought and vowed that if Seth was up to something then he make sure to get Paige and the kids as far away from the man as he could. He kissed the top of Paige's head before finally closing his eyes and going to sleep himself.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's Paige." Paige said when Seth answered.

"Oh, hey Paige, what's up?" Seth asked nervously.

"You sound weird are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well, all right if you say so. Look I am calling to invite you to breakfast, could you meet me at Tex&Shirley's in a hour?"

"Ummm, yeah sure, but why?"

"We just really need to talk. See you in a hour." Paige said hanging up the phone.

"I didn't hear you tell him that I would be tagging along." Mark said with a smirk.

"That's because I actually want him to show up and if he knew you were going t be with me he would have said "no way" to breakfast." Paige said honestly as she stood to get dressed.

"Here take yer pills." Mark said handing her the bottle when hs notced she was wincing.

"I don't need those." Paige said waving him off.

"Your in pain it's obvious by the expression on your face and the slow pace you are moving. Maybe if you would have controlled yourself last night you wouldn't need these today, but you are going to take them before we leave this house even if I have to hold you down and make you take them."

"Don't threaten me Mark Calaway." Paige said.

"Who is making threats?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow at Paige.

Paige grabbed the pill bottle from Mark and popped two of the tiny pain pills as Mark went and got her a glass of water from the tap in the bathroom.

"Good girl." Mark said kissing Paige's cheek as she downed the pills.

"Can we go now?" Paige asked when she was done.

"After you beautiful." Mark said as he followed Paige out of their bedroom.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that he was going to be here." Seth snapped when he arrived and saw Mark sitting in the booth beside Paige.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't come and It's very important that we talk.

"About the twins?"

"No, about you and about what is wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong with me so there is no need to talk." Seth said as he turned to leave.

Paige was quickly out of her seat and grabbing Seth by his arm.

"Please Seth, sit down and talk to me." Paige pleaded.

Seth sighed and took a seat opposite Mark and watched as Paige took her place beside him.

"Yesterday in the parking lot Salina was about to tell me something and you stopped her." Paige said as she looked across the table at Seth.

Seth was about to speak when the waitress appeared to take their orders. They ordered their food and Seth took a deep breath and looked directly at Mark before he started talking.

"I know you hate me especially after putting Paige in danger that last time and I know I told you that I wasn't thinking when I took the money, but that's not the truth. I was in a bad situation and I really needed the cash, but if I would have known what Cooper was really planning on doing to Paige I never would have helped him." Seth said to Mark.

"So why did you need the money?"

"To pay for something."

"Drugs?" Mark asked angrily.

"Yes, but not the kind you are thinking of. Paige I didn't want to tell you because I know what a kind heart you have and the last thing I want from you is pity." Seth said now looking at Paige.

"What's wrong with you Seth?" Paige asked worriedly.

"About five months ago I was diagnosed with malignant pleura mesothelioma."

"Mesothelioma? Isn't that cancer?" Paige asked in shock.

"Yes, it's cancer in the lining of the abdominal cavity. It's really rare and most cases originate from people who are exposed to asbestos from job sites and such, that's how I contracted it."

"So that day I saw you at the hospital…" Mark started.

"I was there for treatment, I was being honest when I told you that I had no clue that Paige was there. I didn't know until that moment that that bastard had hurt her again." Seth said.

"So what? You go to treatment and you will be fine right. I mean they caught it early and everything right?" Paige asked as tears swell up in her eyes.

"They think they did. I have about another month of this intense treatment and then I will do a less intense treatment and hopefully that will put me into remission, but there is a chance that the treatments won't work."

Paige reached over and took Seth's hands in hers.

"Why didn't you tell me when I first came and saw you? I would have let you see the twins." Paige said.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see that look in your beautiful eyes."

"What look?" Paige asked no longer able to hold back her tears.

"The look you are giving me right now, pity."

Mark watched as Paige rubbed Seth's knuckles as she kept his hands in hers as she spoke.

"What can I do to help you?" Paige asked sincerely.

"There is nothing for you to do Paige. Salina comes over on her days off and takes care of me and makes sure I have my medicine and on the days I am too weak from treatment to lift a finger Salina brings me take-out."

"Take-out? You need to have good home cooked meals, I will bring you dinner so you don't have to live on burgers and fries." Paige said.

Seth looked over at Mark with a very pronounced scowl covering his face. Seth could tell that Mark wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut and simply wiped away Paige's falling tears.

Paige looked over at him and smiled.

"Paige thank you for the offer, but it's really no need for you to put yourself out for me. I will be fine."

"Don't argue with me. We have to keep you healthy for the sake of our kids." Paige said as she felt Mark remove his hands from her.

She knew those words must have cut Mark deep and she really didn't mean for that to be the case.

"Mark I…" Paige started to apologize but was cut off when the waitress arrived with their orders.

They ate in silence and when they were done Seth stood.

"I have to get going, Salina is probably going nuts since I'm not at the hospital yet." Seth said pulling cash out of his wallet to pay for his meal.

"No, Seth I invited you to breakfast it's on me." Paige said sliding the money back over to Seth.

"Paige, the day I can't pay for my own Pancakes and sausage is the day I stop eating. Thanks for breakfast though, and Mark I know we will never be friends but I am proof that life is too damn short to hold grudges." Seth said extending his hand to the big man.

Mark hesitated for a second but finally he shook Seth's hand.

"Take care of yourself." Mark said sincerely as his phone began to ring.

"It's Glen, I'll be right back." Mark said as Paige stood to let Mark out of the booth to take his phone call.

"You two take care and Paige if I could make one little suggestion." Seth said with a smirk.

"What would that be?" Paige asked.

"Tell the man you love him already."

"Wait…what?" Paige asked stunned.

"He loves you, but Mark is a proud stubborn man and isn't going to say it first, so tell the man that you love him, get married and be happy, life is too short to hesitate, I am living proof of that." Seth said as he leaned down and kissed Paige's cheek. "See you around." Seth said before leaving.

Paige sat there as Seth's words sunk in. Was he right? Did Mark love her? Yes, they had a good time together and unbelievable sex, but that didn't mean commitment, that didn't mean marriage. Paige knew that Mark adored Kasey and Kody, but was he willing to play daddy for the rest of his life? Paige sat there lost until she felt Mark's big hand on her shoulder.

"Glen and the kids are on their way back to the house with the gang. Kasey invited everyone over to see Sweet Pea and Glen suggested a barbeque later on before the gang hit's the road." Mark said.

"Sounds good to me." Paige said smiling up at Mark.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm still in shock , but I'm fine."

"You ready to go?"

"Uh huh." Paige said standing.

Mark watched Paige as she just stared out of the window. Her face was still tear streaked but in Mark's eyes she looked beautiful…and very vulnerable.

"So what are you going to do now that you know about Seth?" Mark finally asked even though he was sure he already knew the answer to the question.

"The only thing I can think to do…introduce him to the kids." Paige said turning to look at Mark.


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Sick**

Mark was really worried about Paige, she hadn't been herself since seeing Seth that morning and he knew that she was holding all of her emotions inside so that she wouldn't worry him or the kids, but she wasn't fooling Mark one bit.

Paige sat on the deck not really paying attention to all of the commotion going on around her. The twins were fighting over whose team Jeff would be on in their kickball game. Jeff smoothly defused the situations telling the twins that he would alternate teams so that he would be on both of their teams, which they agreed to and ran back out into the yard to begin the game.

Mark sat down beside Paige and wrapped his big arm firmly around her. Paige gave Mark a half-hearted smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked her as he dropped a kiss down on the top of her head.

"I don't know how I am going to tell them about Seth, but I know that I have to tell them now so that they at least have time to let it sink in, you know?"

"I know." Mark said as he rubbed Paige's back gently.

"I think I am going to tell them tonight after everyone leaves."

"Are you sure you want to tell them tonight?"

"There is no time to waste." Paige said looking up at Mark.

"Want me to be there when you talk to them?"

"Would you be?" Paige asked gratefully.

"Of course Darlin'."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Paige. Anytime." Mark said just as Stephanie and Trish walked up.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Trish asked.

"No, we were just talking." Paige said looking up at her new found friends.

"I will leave you ladies alone so that you can talk about us guys behind out backs." Mark said standing. "I will grab you some food, you haven't touched a thing since breakfast." Mark said before taking off in the direction of the food.

"Paige, are you alright? I mean Steph and I were talking and we both noticed that you seem way different from yesterday." Trish stated.

"Mark and I had breakfast with the twins' dad this morning." Paige said.

"And he was a total ass to you or something?" Stephanie asked confused.

"No, if Seth would have even thought about being an ass to me Mark would have crushed him and he knows that."

"Then what happened? Sorry I am being nosy; you don't have to answer that." Trish said.

"Seth told me and Mark that he has cancer."

"Oh geez, Paige, have you told Kasey and Kody?" Stephanie asked.

"No, the twins don't even know that Seth is still here in Willow Oaks, Kasey asked me about him when we first got here and I told her I would try and find him, but she hasn't bought the subject up since then. Now that I know he is sick though, I have decided to sit them down and tell them about everything."

"You are way too calm about all of this Paige; I would be crying and freaking out." Stephanie joked.

"Believe me I am dying on the inside, but I can't show that in front of Mark, he has some issues with Seth and I don't want to make things worse. I don't want him to hate me over this."

"Mark isn't like that. I am sure that he understands that even though you and Seth are not together that you care about him because he is the father of your children."

"Yeah and I bet he can see through your little façade that you are trying to put on because Trish and I sure did and we don't know you half as well as Mark does." Stephanie said.

"I think you girls are right, Mark hasn't proclaimed his undying for me or anything, but I know that he cares about me and the kids." Paige said as she looked over at Mark.

* * *

"What did you do this time dumb ass?" Glen asked walking up behind Mark.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked looking at Glen confused.

"Paige looks like she can break into tears at any minute." Glen said as he and Mark both looked over at Paige. "So I ask again, what did your big dumb ass do to her this time?"

"We had breakfast with Seth this morning." Mark sighed.

"Did you kill him for saying whatever he said to make Paige so upset?"

"He told her that he has cancer."

"No shit?"

"No shit. Paige took it hard as you can tell. She is putting on a brave face but I know hearing that really knocked her for a loop."

"Is she going to tell the twins?"

"Yeah she wants to tell them as soon as possible and then let them decide on whether or not they want to get to know him."

"I bet I know what you are hoping for."

"I love those kids Glen, but they have the right to know their dad if they want to, so I will be fine with whatever they decide to do." Mark said as he picked up the plate of steak and salad and headed back over in Paige's direction.

* * *

"I thought you said that you were gonna wait to tell Paige about the cancer." Salina said as her and her brother sat at the table having dinner.

"I couldn't not tell her. I mean once she grabbed my arm and pleaded for me to be straight with her I couldn't hold back. I realized something today sis, as crazy as this is about to sound, I am in love with Paige and I want to spend whatever time I have left with her and my kids." Seth said looking up at his sister from his Chicken Parmesan.

"Then don't you think you should be telling her that instead of me?"

"I can't. She is happy with Mark anyone can see that she is in love with him and he is in love with her." Seth said shaking his head.

"If only I would have handled things differently all those years ago who knows where Paige and I would be right now."

"Get over the "If only's" baby brother and go after Paige if that is what you really want."

"What if she freaks?"

"Then at least you know how she feels about you and you aren't moping around like some love sick teenager who is too afraid to talk to the popular girl."

"But what if she decided to keep the kids away from me?"

"Then we will call a lawyer and see what our options are, but Seth do you really think that she will do that?"

"I don't know Salina, I just don't know." Seth said with an exasperated sigh as he got up from the table and went a laid down on the couch.

"Here take your meds then go and lay in the bed you had a long day." Salina said playing nurse maid to her brother.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me sis; I love you." Seth said taking his meds from his sister before retreating down the hall to his bedroom.

"I think it's time that Paige and I have a little chat." Salina said as she grabbed her keys and headed out the front door.

* * *

"It was really great meeting all of you guys. I hope you come to visit again soon." Paige said hugging Trish, Stephanie, and Michelle.

"Don't worry you will see our faces so much that you will get tired of us believe me." Trish said with a smile.

"Yeah and maybe after the baby is born me and the kids will come and visit for a few days, that is if the man of the house doesn't mind." Stephanie said winking at Mark.

"You know that you can come and stay as long as you like Darlin." Mark said kissing her cheek.

"Does that go for the rest of us too?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff the only reason you want to come and visit is so that you can play with the kids toys." Glen joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Damn straight." Jeff said seriously.

"Jeff you are welcome here anytime you like." Paige said smiling sweetly at Jeff.

"Sweet, thanks Paige." Jeff said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey watch it boy, that's my woman you're kissing on." Mark said trying to be serious.

"Yeah Paige what's up with you and my hubby?" Trish teased.

"Mark…Trish Jeff and I have a confession to make. Last night we declared out undying love for one another and have decided to run off and have little multi-colored haired babies." Paige said as she took Jeff's hand in hers before they all busted out in a fit of laughter, well everyone except Mark who had a scowl on his face.

"You two are not funny." Mark said as everyone continued to laugh.

"Come on gang we have to get going or we will miss the flight." Paul said helping his pregnant wife out the door.

The kids were outside with Matt and John showing off their gifts from Mark, but ran over to the others when they stepped out the door.

"Trish when are you coming back?" Kasey asked.

"Soon I promise."

"I'm gonna miss you." Kasey said wrapping her arms around Trish.

"I am going to miss you guys too, but your mom has my number so if you ever want to talk you just give old Auntie Trish a call." She said hugging the twins before getting into the car.

"Bye everybody. I love you." Kasey yelled after the cars as the pulled out of the driveway.

"Momma can I go down and brush sweet pea for a little while?" Kasey asked her mother.

"Actually I need to talk to you and your brother about something important."

"Aww momma can't it wait?" Kasey whined.

"No, it can't so you and your brother go and have a seat in the living room please." Paige said causing Kasey and Kody to pout but they did as they were told.

"This is going to be hard." Paige sighed.

"You don't have to tell them right now if you're not ready Paige." Mark said.

"Yes I do. If I don't tell them now I will end up wimping out and that wouldn't be fair to the kids or to Seth."

"You don't owe him anything Paige, the guy deserted you when he found out you were pregnant and now he is trying to right his wrong."

"He's sick Mark and I just feel that the past is the past and if he wants to get to know the kids and they want to get to know him than that is just the way it has to be." Paige said before turning and going into the living room to talk to the kids.

* * *

"Is something wrong momma?" Kody asked worriedly.

"We don't have to leave here do we momma?" Kasey asked now just as worried as her brother.

"You guys aren't going anywhere so you don't even have to stress about that." Mark answered as he took a seat beside Paige.

"Then what's wrong?" Kody asked.

"Kase do you remember when you asked me if your dad still lived here in Willow Oaks?"

"Yeah…" Kasey said cautiously.

"Well he is still here and he wants to meet you; both of you." Paige said looking over at Kody.

"Hell No! I don't want to meet that bastard!" Kody yelled defiantly.

"Kody Benjamin Brewster watch your tongue!"

"I'm sorry momma but I hate him."

"You don't even know him."

"And I don't want to get to know him either."

"Kody listen to me. Seth is sick and he really wants to meet you and your sister."

"What do you mean he is sick momma?" Kasey asked.

"He has cancer baby."

"So he wants to get in our lives after all of these years just so he can up and die after we get attached to him? No thank you I will pass." Kody said angrily before taking off upstairs.

Paige sighed when she heard his door slam and looked over at Mark.

"I guess I should go talk to him." Paige said about to stand but Mark put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him cool off a little and then I will go up and talk to him." Mark suggested.

"I didn't know he was so angry Mark." Paige said fighting back tears.

"Don't cry momma; I will go and meet him even if Kody doesn't want to." Kasey said hugging her mother.

"Are you sure Kase?" Paige asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes momma I'm sure."

"You are a brave little girl." Paige said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I have a question though."

"What's that baby?"

"Do I have to call him daddy?" Kasey asked.

"No baby you can call him Mr. Armstrong or you can call him Seth but you definitely don't have to call him daddy unless you decide that you want to."

"Good because I wouldn't feel comfortable having to call him that." Kasey said honestly. "Can I go and brush Sweet Pea now?"

"Sure baby." Paige said giving Kasey one more quick squeeze before letting her go.

"That went well." Paige said sarcastically.

"Kody will be alright; I'll talk to him." Mark said wrapping his arm around Paige. "Come on let's go and help Kasey and when we come back in I will have a man to man with Kody, alright?" Mark asked placing a kiss to Paige's temple.

"Sounds like a plan." Paige sighed as she allowed Mark to pull her up from the couch and out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Sick**

**Thank you for the reviews…you guys rock! This chapter is shorter than most...Sorry!**

* * *

Salina pulled up across the street from Mark's place and killed the engine. She saw Kasey running towards the stables and was half way out of the car until she saw Mark and Paige walk out of the house seconds behind her.

"Damn!" Salina said quickly ducking back into her car making sure that she wasn't spotted by either of the two. She watched them for a while until her phone started to ring.

"Hey Seth." Salina said answering the phone.

"Sel, where are you? Why did you leave without telling me?" Seth asked irritated.

"I had to make a trip to the store don't worry I will be back shortly." Salina lied.

"Salina whatever you are thinking about doing…don't!" Seth said warningly.

"I'm not thinking about doing anything little brother. I told you I'm at the store.

"You went to the store this morning Sel so don't lie to me. Stay away from Paige and stay away from those kids you will only make things worse."

"Seth I know what I am doing okay trust me."

"No, I need you to trust me on this one sis. Just please do me this one favor and stay away from them. Those kids have a family and we are not going to just force ourselves into their lives. Now Paige said that she would talk to them and I believe her, so just back off before you go and screw everything up." Seth said before clicking his phone shut.

"Fine, I will stay away for now, but if you don't figure out something soon I will take matters into my own hands little brother. Those kids are blood and deserve to know us." Salina said before cranking up the car and driving off.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mark asked standing beside Paige in the backyard.

"Thought I saw someone watching the house." Paige said her attention still on the spot where Salina's car was just parked.

"Really?" Mark asked following Paige's gaze out to the street.

"Yeah, but maybe it was just someone visiting someone else you know?" Paige said with a shrug.

"Yeah maybe." Mark said even though an uneasy feeling was settling in the pit of his stomach. "You and Kasey come on in the house. I am gonna go have a talk with Kody about his behavior earlier."

"Alright, but Mark go easy on him okay?" Paige said looking up at Mark.

"No worries Punky." Mark said bending down kissing her lightly on the lips before heading inside.

Mark knocked on Kody's door and waited for the boy to invite him in.

"You okay kid?" Mark asked sitting in the computer chair and sliding it over to the bed.

Kody sat up wiping at his tear filled eyes and nodded at Mark.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I yelled at momma. Am I gonna get a spanking for doing that?" Kody asked nervously.

"Naw you ain't gonna get no spanking but after we talk you are gonna go and apologize to your momma understand?"

"Yes sir." Kody said.

"Now why don't you tell me why you got so angry down there?"

"I don't want to meet that man Mark. Momma thinks I am stupid but I know the real reason that Seth wasn't in our lives when we were little."

"And what is the real reason?" Mark asked.

"When momma told him that she was pregnant he called her a slut and said that it wasn't his. He told her to "get rid of it" those were his exact words. He didn't care if we were even born and now just because he is sick he wants to get to know me and Kase? Forget that he can rot in hell for all I care." Kody said angrily.

"How do you know this Kody?"

"One of the times Grams visited I overheard her and Auntie Barbara talking about it. I never told momma because she would have been mad at me for snooping." Kody admitted.

"People make mistakes Kody, but he is still your dad and he really wants to meet you and your sister."

"No! I won't meet him." Kody protested.

"Alright Kody your momma and I would never make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"Really, you promise?"

"I promise Kody; it's your decision to make okay son?" Mark promised him.

"Thank you Mark." Kody said climbing off of the bed and hugging Mark.

"Now come on, you got some apologizing to do." Mark said as he and Kody headed downstairs.

Momma I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I was just really upset that you wanted us to meet that man." Kody said standing in front of his mother.

"It's okay Kode I just don't understand how you can say you hate Seth when you know nothing about him."

"I over heard Grams and Auntie Barbara talking once. I know the truth." Kody said looking away from his mother.

"Oh Kody how come you never told me?"

"I didn't want you to be mad at me for snooping."

"C'mere baby." Paige said pulling Kody into a hug.

"Kody I am sorry that you had to hear what you heard but I am not angry with Seth because if not for him then I wouldn't have you and your sister. I don't want you to be angry with him either, okay?"

"Okay, but Mark said that if I don't want to then I don't have to meet him, and I really don't want to momma."

"Okay baby, but I have been down here talking to Kasey and we have decided to invite Seth over Friday night for dinner, but if you don't want to be here then maybe you and Mark can have a guys night out or something, would you like that?"

"You invited Seth here?" Mark asked shocked.

"Well I haven't yet, but I was going to unless that is a problem."

"I don't want him in my house." Mark said angrily.

"I thought that this was our house." Paige said looking up at Mark.

"You know what I mean." Mark said.

"No, I don't think that I do."

"Kids why don't the two of you go on upstairs and play me and your momma need to talk."

"You see Seth hasn't even stepped foot in this house yet and you two are already arguing about him, this can't be good." Kody said before taking off back upstairs.

"Are you two going to fight?" Kasey asked.

"No beautiful we just need to talk." Mark told her.

"Promise? Because if having Seth come over is such a big deal then I don't want him here either." Kasey said tearfully as she headed up the stairs.

"Why did you have to pull rank on me in front of my kids?" Paige asked angrily.

"Pull rank? Are you fucking kidding me? I come downstairs to find out that you have invited that scum into this house…"

"You mean your house don't you Mark?" Paige asked interrupting.

"You know that I didn't mean that it's just why would you talk to Kasey about this before you talked to me?"

"Because I didn't think it would be such a big deal." Paige sighed.

"Look, I don't mind him coming over but I will be here if he does."

"What about Kody he is adamant about not seeing Seth."

"Let me talk to him again, maybe if he knows that I will be there he will change his mind."

"Fine, but if he still say's no will you please take him out to pizza or something because I really don't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already is."

"Sure thing, you go and call Seth and I will talk to Kody again." Mark said standing.

"Mark, if it really bothers you having Seth here then we can always go to a restaurant or something."

"It's fine as long as it's only this once."

"It will be I promise." Paige said smiling up at Mark before going out on the deck to make that phone call.

* * *

"Kody can I come in?" Mark asked knocking on the closed door.

"It's your house." Kody answered flatly.

"Yeah but this is your room." Mark said coming in.

"Boy this seems like déjà vu." Mark chuckled as he sat back in the rolling chair.

"Are you and momma going to split up now?"

"Hell no, your momma and I just had to settle some things but trust me Kody no one is breaking up and you guys aren't going anywhere."

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you for a minute bud. About Seth coming over for dinner Friday night; I think we should be there to make sure he doesn't upset your momma or your sister."

"So you want me to meet him?"

"Look Kody you are a smart kid so I am not going to lie to you; I don't like this Seth guy either, but your momma has a soft spot for the guy so I am going to man up and try to get along with the guy. I want you to do the same and meet him for me and if at anytime you want to leave just give me a little nod across the table and me and you will be out of there, okay?" Mark said.

"Sure Mark I will do it for you." Kody said apprehensively.

"That's my boy. Come on let's go and see if there are anymore of your momma's brownies down in the kitchen." Mark said as he and Kody left the room and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello?" Seth said answering his phone.

"Seth it's Paige."

"Hey Paige ummm…what's up?"

"Well I talked to the kids and Kasey still would like to meet you so we were hoping that you were free Friday night and could come over for dinner."

"Come over to Marks are you sure that would be safe?" Seth asked seriously.

"Yes; Mark is cool with it. He and Kody may not even join us, so you have nothing to fret over okay. I just want Kasey to feel comfortable meeting you and I know she will be comfortable in her own home."

"Sure I will be there then, can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself I will do everything else."

"Thank you Paige, this really means a lot to me."

"Just don't make me regret bringing you into my children's life Seth."

"I won't I promise."

"Be here at seven alright."

"I'll be there. Hey Paige can I bring Salina? I know she would really like that."

"Sure Seth see you Friday." Paige said before hanging up the phone.

"I really hope this isn't a mistake." Paige said as she walked back into the house to find Mark and see how things went with Kody.


	19. Chapter 19

**Love Sick**

**Been having major computer problems but everything is fixed now. Hope some of you are still left to read and review.**

* * *

"I am starting to think that this wasn't the best idea." Paige said as she and Mark fixed dinner. Mark was preparing the steaks for the grill and Paige was making the salad and the baked potatoes.

"Would you like to call and cancel?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Nice try, but no we are going to go through with this." Paige said smiling up at Mark.

"Kody has been moping around all day."

"I know but he will be fine." Paige said as she put the water on the stove to boil for the tea bags.

"Who knows maybe he will even end up liking Seth."

"I doubt that. The boy is angry and I don't think he wants to let go of that anger just yet."

"It's all my fault. I should have told them the truth instead I lied and it came back and bit me in the ass." Paige said with a sigh.

"Momma, how do I look?" Kasey asked walking into the kitchen wearing a floral print white sundress and little black flats. Her hair was in two pigtails and she was wearing the floating heart necklace that she had gotten for her birthday around her little neck. Paige had given her permission to dress herself so that she could prove to her mother that she was finally a big girl.

"You look very sweet Kase." Paige said as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Really? What do you thing Mark?" Kasey asked as she twirled for Mark.

"You look just like my precious little angel sweetheart." Mark said winking at Kasey causing her to blush.

"Thank you. Do you think Seth will like it?"

"He would be a fool not to babygirl." Mark said as he playfully tugged on one of Kasey's pigtails.

"Momma?"

"Yes love?" Paige said as she stirred the sugar into the steaming hot tea.

"What do I call Seth when he gets here? Seth, Mr. Armstrong, or do I call him daddy?"

"You can call him whatever you feel most comfortable calling him baby." Paige said stopping what she was doing to look over at her daughter.

"Alright. When will he be here?"

"Well it is six now and I told him seven so in the next hour I guess."

"Can I go and brush Sweet Pea while we wait?"

"Sure just make sure you don't get dirty okay?"

"Kay momma." Kasey said as she practically ran out of the house.

"Seth better not do anything to hurt that little girl or so help me god it won't be the cancer that kills him." Mark said bitterly before taking the steaks and walking out of the house.

Paige just stood there watching the spot where Mark had just been standing seconds before and asked her self why she couldn't just leave well enough alone. She had Mark and even though he still hadn't told her that he loved her she knew that she loved him and that he loved those kids and that should have been enough for Paige, but she wanted the kids to at least know the man that helped create them; maybe she was just being naive but she really believed that everything she was doing was for the best.

"Mom are you okay?" Kody asked walking into the kitchen.

Paige blinked back into reality and smiled at her son. "You look very handsome pal." Paige said taking in her son wearing a pair of khaki pants and baby blue polo shirt.

"I still don't see why we have to dress up for this clown." Kody huffed.

"Kode come on try to put a positive spin on this whole situation."

"A positive spin?" Kody asked confused.

"Yeah I mean it's one meeting with your dad and..."

"He's not my dad." Kody corrected quickly.

"Fine it's one meeting with Seth and Salina."

"Who's Salina?"

"Oh sorry kid I thought I told you about her. Salina is Seth's big sister, your aunt."

"So now I am being forced to meet two strangers, great mom just great." Kody said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration before heading towards the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"To help Mark." Kody said simply before disappearing out the door.

An hour later Paige heard the door bell chime and her heart stopped for a full second. "Okay here goes nothing." Paige said as she smoothed her hair with her hands before opening the door.

Seth stood before her in a pair of black dress slack and a red button up and in his hands was a beautiful arrangement of orchids.

Paige smiled as she took them. "You shouldn't have but thank you they are gorgeous." Paige said as she stepped aside to let both Seth and Salina inside.

"We also bought wine." Salina said as she presented Paige with the bottle.

"Thank you. Dinner is this way." Paige said ushering them towards the kitchen. "Have a seat while I round up Mark and the twins." Paige said walking out the back door.

"Our guest have arrived." Paige announced to Mark, Kasey and Toby who were all sitting on the deck.

"Oh joy." Mark said sarcastically.

"Behave." Paige said scolding Mark.

"I make no promises." Mark said winking at her.

"You three go and wash your hands while I fix the plates." Paige said as they walked back inside the house. Both Kasey and Kody froze when they saw Seth and Salina.

"Momma we look like them." Kasey said shocked.

"No way doll face you are the spitting image of your momma, now my boy over there…"

"I'm not your boy." Kody spat at him.

Mark put his hands on Kody's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Go on and wash your hands buddy." Mark said and Kody nodded and walked away giving the death glare to Seth the whole way.

"I didn't mean to say anything to upset him." Seth said honestly.

"It's okay Seth; this is just hard for him." Paige said giving him a weak smile.

"Kasey why don't you sit between me and Seth, that way we can talk and get to know each other better." Salina said as she pulled out the chair between them.

"Is that okay momma?" Kasey asked nervously looking over at Paige.

"Its fine sweetheart as long as it's what you want to do."

Kasey shrugged and walked towards the seat. "I have to wash my hands first I'll be right back." Kasey said running out of the room.

"Paige those kids are so precious." Salina said.

"Yes they are." Paige said.

"I know you must really love them."

"Yes we do, we love them very much." Mark said answering as he wrapped one big arm possessively around Paige's waist.

Salina frowned as she knew immediately what Mark was doing. He was marking his territory but if Salina had any say so in the matter it would be Seth with his arm around Paige in the end.

The kids came back into the kitchen and Kasey took the seat between Salina and Seth and Paige sat a plate in front of her.

"Thank you momma."

"You're welcome love." Paige said as she turned to place Kody's plate in front of him.

"Thanks mom." Kody said.

After Paige had served everyone their food she fixed her own plate before taking a seat.

"Kody would you like to say grace tonight?"

"It's Kasey's turn." Kody said.

"I would really like you to say them tonight Kody, would you please?"

"Yes ma'am." Kody sighed before dipping his head to say grace.

"Thank you lord for this delicious meal that we are about to consume, and thank you for Momma, Kasey and Mark being here to share it with me, A…"

"Hmm Mmm." Paige cleared her throat and Kody knew exactly what that meant.

"And thank you for letting us share this meal with Seth and Salina also, Amen." Kody said before peeking over at his mother who simply smiled and winked at him.

"So Paige what do you think of the lovely flowers Seth picked out for you?" Salina said suddenly causing both Seth and Paige to groan.

"They are really beautiful." Paige said flatly as she chanced a glace over at Mark who took notice to the flowers on the counter for the first time.

Paige could see the vain in Mark's forehead pulsating and knew that Salina had hit her target.

"I just didn't want to show up empty handed and I know that all ladies love flowers, but it was Sel's idea to get the wine." Seth said with a small smile.

"So anyway this whole night was for you two to get to know the twins and you haven't said two words to them." Paige said trying to shift the topic of conversation.

"Paige is right, tonight is the night for Seth to get to know his children better so we should focus on that fact."

"We are not his children. I know what you said to my mom when she told you she was pregnant and for that I hate you. I agreed to be here for momma but I will not pretend to make nice with you." Kody said bitterly towards Seth.

"Kody Benjamin!" Paige said shocked.

"No Paige Kody is right, I messed up royally ten years ago and for that I am truly sorry. Kody I assume your mom told you that I was sick, right?"

"Yeah she says you have cancer."

"That's right and finding out that I was sick made me re-evaluate my life and I can honestly say that my only regret was abandoning your mother when she needed me most. I was a stupid scared kid and wasn't ready to be a dad, but I would like to try and make up for that if you'll let me." Seth said sincerely.

"But you are going to die soon so why should we even try to get to know you?"

"I am in treatment and I am on a ton of medicines that are keeping me as healthy as possible." Seth said.

"Not everyone with cancer dies Kody, You dad could go into remission at any given time and be as good as new for many years to come."

"I hope you do die." Kody said.

"Kody that's enough." Paige said scolding her son.

"Listen you little shit…" Salina started.

"Watch your tongue when you talk to my kids Salina Armstrong or I will rip it right out of your pretty little mouth." Paige said as anger flashed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but you can't let him get away with saying things like that to his father."

"Seth is a stranger to my kids and yes what Kody said may have been out of line but I am his mother and I will address him not you and definitely not with those kind of words." Paige said.

"So Kasey that is a very pretty dress you are wearing, did your momma pick it out for you?" Seth said frantically trying to put out the arising flames between Paige and his sister.

"No momma let me dress myself today. I am proving to her that I am a big girl now."

"Yes you surely are and a very beautiful girl to boot. I really like your necklace too." Seth said knowing that it was he who had given it to her.

"Thank you. I got it for my birthday along with tickets to see Hannah Montana, a bunch of toys and clothes and my most favorite present Sweet Pea."

"Sweet Pea what is that a dolly?" Seth asked confused.

"No silly Sweet Pea is the horse that Mark got for me."

"You bought her a horse?" Seth asked glaring at Mark.

"Is that a problem?" Mark asked.

When Seth didn't answer Mark continued.

"I didn't think so." Mark said with a smirk.

"He bought Kody a dirt bike, it's really cool." Kasey said grinning.

"Sounds like Mark spoils the two of you rotten." Salina said with a forced laugh.

"He doesn't spoil them he helps provide for them." Paige said irritated.

"That's what there father is for."

"Don't make me laugh Salina. I know you love your brother but get real Seth can't provide for them now hell he never could."

"That's not true!" Salina said angrily.

"Sel it is true. I am not trying to swoop in here after ten years and play daddy I just want to know them that's all."

"But Seth they are your children." Salina said looking pleadingly over at her brother.

"They are Paige's children Sel and I am just happy that she has allowed me to come here tonight and meet them."

"That's bullshit! We can take her to court you never relinquished your rights we can go after joint custody, Hell to hear you tell it she was a whore when you knocked her up we could even petition for full custody." Salina blurted out.

At those words Paige snapped and before she knew what was happening she was slapping the taste out of Salina's mouth.

"Get the hell out of my house you fucking bitch!" Paige said so angry that tears were actually in her eyes. "Get her out of here Seth or I promise you what I do to her will not be pretty."

"Paige I am sorry, I would never do what she just suggested please know that." Seth said as he grabbed Salina forcefully by the arm and dragged her out of the house.

"Momma are you alright?" Kasey asked walking up to stand in front of her mother.

"Yeah sweetheart I am fine. I'm sorry you had to see mommy get so upset."

"You would never let them take Kody and me away would you?"

"Me and your momma would never let anyone take you away from us, okay, now why don't you and your brother go on upstairs while me and her have a talk."

"Seth wasn't so bad momma but you have to keep that Salina woman away." Kody said as he went over and hugged his mother.

"I know baby now you and Kase go get out of those clothes okay?"

"Kay momma." Kody said before taking off towards the stairs with his sister.

"Go on and say it." Paige said wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Say what?" Mark asked lifting Paige out of the chair and sitting her on his lap.

"I told ya so." Paige said to ashamed to look up at Mark.

"I'm not going to say that."

"You're not?" Paige asked finally looking Mark in the eye.

"Nope. You have a good heart Paige and as much as I hate the guy Seth said a lot of things that made sense. He is trying to right a wrong that he made and I know all about that so I can't hold it against him, but Kody was right Salina is up to no good and we have to get Seth to realize that she has her own agenda going on."

"I can't believe she said that shit in front of my kids." Paige said shaking her head in disbelief.

"They are smart kids I am sure they didn't believe not a word of her nonsense."

"I hope not. Do you think she will convince Seth to go to court?"

"I doubt it. Seth is a sick man and he has to know that he will never be able to raise two kids in his condition."

"What if he does though, what then?" Paige asked as fear began to creep up inside her.

"Then we will fight it baby because there is no way that I will ever let anyone take those kids away from you or away from me." Mark said as he wrapped his arm protectively around Paige's waist as he kissed the top her head trying his best to comfort her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Love Sick**

**Writers Block has had me sidelined for quite some time and unfortunately it's not getting any better :( I do have about half a chapter of "The Real Deal" done and hopefully can finish it soon. As for now I hope this chapter isn't as crappy to you all as it is to me...**

**I WANT TO WISH A MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY KWANZAA/HAPPY HANUKKAH AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking pulling that bullshit Sel?" Seth asked infuriated.

He hadn't said a word to her on the drive home in fear that he would say something that he didn't really mean, but now that they were home and he was a little more calm he felt he could have a rational conversation with his sister.

"I was fighting for you little brother, since you obviously have no balls to fight for yourself when it comes to the woman," Salina said.

"Do you think you were doing something good by jumping all over Paige in front of her children? All you managed to do was piss her and Mark off and scared the twins. God Sel you probably just destroyed any chance we had in being in Kasey and Kody's life," Seth said with a defeated sigh as he took a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Seth, really I am, but Paige and Mark just made me so mad tonight, sitting there like they owned the fucking world, I just wanted to put them in their place and make them realize they shouldn't be as confident as they are when it comes to those kids."

"But that's where you are wrong, Sel because they should be that confident when it comes to the twins. I would never and I do mean ever try to take them away from her. Even if I wasn't sick I could never give those kids what they needed."

"We could raise them together bro, I would help you every step of the way. At least think about taking her to court okay?" Salina asked pleadingly.

"I'm tired Sel, I am going to go to bed," Seth told his sister. "See you at the hospital in the morning," Seth said kissing Salina on the cheek as he walked her to the door.

"I will call a lawyer in the morning, you know see exactly what your rights are when it comes to Kasey and Kody."

"Don't you dare!"

"But Seth…" Salina began.

"I mean it Sel just back off," Seth said as he opened the door for Salina to leave.

"Fine Seth but we are not done when it comes to this," Salina said as she left.

"We're not done by a long shot," Salina said getting into her car and driving away.

* * *

"Momma," Kasey said coming into the kitchen.

"Yes baby?"

"Kody and I have been talking and we would like for you to take us to see Seth," Kasey said nervously.

"What? Why would you guys want to go see him?" Paige asked confused.

"We want to talk to him and ask him not to take us away from you and Mark."

"Hey, kiddo, you and your brother don't have to worry about that, Seth will never take you guys away from yer momma and me," Mark said kneeling down in front of Kasey.

"Still we really want to talk to him, please momma?"

Paige looked at her daughter and then down at Mark who had a frown on his face, she didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but she nodded her head at her daughter.

"Go tell Kody to come on, I will call Seth and let him know we are on our way," Paige said hesitantly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mark asked.

"Nope," Paige said as she headed for the living room to retrieve her cell phone.

Seth had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone ring, figuring it was Salina he almost didn't even bother to pick it up off of the night stand but he did and his jaw almost hit the floor when he read the name in the caller ID.

"Umm, hello?" Seth answered nervously.

"Seth its Paige, listen the kids want to know if they can come by and talk with you," Paige said in a rush of words.

Seth was taken aback by that, but wasn't about to miss the chance to see the kids again.

"Yeah sure, I was just about to go to bed but I will definitely stay up for them," Seth said honestly.

"Great, we will be there shortly," Paige said before hanging up.

"He said we could come over," Paige said looking over at Mark, who was watching her from his recliner.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Yes, but I think it should just be me and the kids," Paige said watching the lines in Marks forehead deepen. "Don't worry we will be fine," Paige said giving Mark a reassuring kiss just as the twins walked into the room.

"We're ready momma," Kasey said as she and Kody headed for the door.

"We will be back soon," Paige said kissing Mark again before following the twins to the car.

"Do you know what you are going to say to Seth when we get there?" Paige asked the twins during the drive over.

"You will hear everything at the same time as Seth momma, don't be so impatient," Kody said from the back seat.

"Well excuse me for caring," Paige said jokingly.

* * *

"Sorry for coming by so late but like I said on the phone, the twins really want to talk with you," Paige said the minute Seth opened the door.

"It's okay Paige you and the twins are always welcomed here," Seth said stepping aside to let Paige and the kids enter.

Paige saw the dark circles that had formed under Seth's eyes in just the few short hours since she had last seen him. It was obvious that he was exhausted, but he had the brightest smile Paige had ever seen on his face.

"Kasey, Kody I just want to apologize for the things my sister said to your mother at dinner tonight. Salina was completely out of line…"Seth began until Kody cut him off.

"Look, Kasey and I have been talking and we want to make a deal with you," Kody started.

"What kind of deal?" Seth asked with a bewildered look.

"We will agree to let you come over to the house and visit us…"

"Without Salina," Kasey said cutting in.

"As long as you promise to never take momma to court and try to take us away from her," Kody finished.

"We will run away before we let anyone take us away from our momma," Kasey said.

"Guys…" Paige started.

"It's okay momma, we don't mind him coming over."

"Kody are you really sure that you want to agree to this, I mean just this afternoon you were saying how much you hated him."

"He's not that bad momma," Kody said. "I'm sorry I said I wish you would just die, that wasn't very nice and I didn't mean it. I just don't like the way you treated my momma and I don't like that you waited until you were sick to give a crap about wanting to know us, but you are our father and I guess I can try to forgive you just like momma did," Kody said as he stuck out his tiny hand for Seth to shake.

"Thank you for saying that Kody, I know that you don't know me and that is completely my fault and I don't expect you to think of me as your dad because it is obvious that Mark feels that role just fine, but if there is time I would like to be your friend, and as for Sel I will make sure that she stay's away from all of you," Seth said right as he collapsed.

"Momma is he okay?" Kasey asked worriedly as Paige knelt down to check on Seth.

"I'm fine Kasey just tired," Seth said as he tried to stand.

"Here let me help you," Paige said as she wrapped Seth's arms around her neck and heaved him up from the floor."

"Are you really all right?" Kody asked Seth.

"Yeah pal I'm fine. I think I just need to go to bed," Seth said looking at Paige.

"Right, right we have taken up enough of your time tonight. Let me help you to your room and we will be out of your hair," Paige said as she escorted Seth to his bedroom.

"You know Paige you raised some really terrific kids," Seth said as he climbed into bed.

"You're right I did and you have the opportunity now to get to know them, just don't let your sister mess this up for you," Paige said.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked confused.

"I know you love your sister, Seth, but she has her own agenda. I don't know exactly what that is but its obvious she wants my kids…our kids Seth. You have to make her understand that she has no claim on them and you can't let her talk you into anything foolish because you will be the only one who ends up losing everything in the end," Paige said honestly. "I hope you feel better soon, I will call you and let you know when you can come visit with the twins and it may be best if you don't tell your sister about this, she will only find a way to screw this up for you," Paige said before walking out of Seth's bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Is Seth really ok momma?" Kasey asked her mother yet again.

"I think he will be sweetie, I think he will be," Paige said as she drove her children home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Love Sick**

**A/N: This has been way to long in the making. I have been neglecting my writings lately but I'm trying to get back on track. Hope this chapter isn't too disappointing and sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Mark was still sitting on the couch when Paige and the kids got back to the house. He had managed to stay calm the entire time they were gone although he was going crazy inside trying to figure out what the kids had needed to see Seth about.

One scenario that kept popping into his head was that the kids had decided that they wanted Seth to be their father now and didn't want him in their lives anymore. That thought crushed him but he knew that those kids loved him just as much as he loved them, so he managed to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"How did it go?" He asked the minute they were through the door.

"You two go upstairs and have your baths," Paige told the twins who had already started making their way into the living room.

"But mom…we want to tell Mark what happened," The twins protested at the same time.

"I will fill Mark in on what happened now go on and when you're done you can come down for a snack," Paige said placing her hands on the twin's shoulders and turning them towards the stairs.

"Can we have ice cream?" Kasey asked hopefully.

"Ice cream or apple slice whatever," Paige said winking at her daughter.

"Oh mom you are so funny," Kasey joked before she and her brother ran upstairs.

"So, was it bad?" Mark asked once the twins were upstairs.

"Actually, no it wasn't. It seems the kids have decided that they wouldn't mind spending time with Seth." Paige said as she slipped off her shoes and took a seat on Mark's lap.

"But Kody hates him," Mark said with a frown.

"He said that he wasn't that bad and there is a catch, they will only spend time with Seth if he promises to keep that snake in the grass sister of his away from all of us," Paige said.

"Smart kids," Mark said with a chuckle, "is that all that happened?" Mark asked as he gently placed a kiss on Paige's temple.

"The kids saw Seth collapse. I think it really scared Kasey, he just looked so weak and helpless I'm worried that he may not have a lot of time to get to know the twins Mark," Paige said with a sigh.

"Well we will make sure that all the time that he does have is memorable not just for his sake but for Kasey and Kody's as well," Mark said as he rubbed Paige's back.

"I still think Salina is up to something and as long as she is around things will be bad."

"I will have a buddy of mine keep an eye on her for a while make sure that she isn't any trouble."

"Thank you," Paige said kissing Mark on the lips.

"Get a room why don't you," Kody joked as she and Kasey made their way back downstairs.

"Ha ha smart guy keep it up and you will and see what happens," Mark said trying to sound intimidating.

"Come on guys I will go and cut you up some apples for snack," Paige said getting up off of Mark's lap.

"Mom wait Kody and I have something we want to ask Mark," Kasey said walking closer to the recliner Mark was sitting in.

"What is it squirt?"

"Well we have been living here for a while and we love you and we think you love us and well we were hoping you wouldn't mind if we called you daddy?" Kasey said in a rush of words that came out so fast Mark wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"You guys want to call me daddy?" Mark asked shocked.

"Well Kody said he would just call you dad because that's manlier," Kasey said causing Mark and Paige to laugh.

"So, do you mind?" Kody asked after a minute of silence.

"I would be honored if you called me daddy or dad or papa or pops…" Mark said elated.

"Great, so dad you think Kase and I could start getting an allowance?" Kody asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I knew there was a catch," Mark said as all four of them laughed.

* * *

"Have you talked to that bitch, Paige, about seeing the twins again?" Salina asked her brother as she folded the basket of laundry that had been sitting on Seth's floor for three days.

"Umm no, I called her once but it wasn't a very pleasant conversation I think she is still a little pissed off over dinner a few months ago," Seth said as he popped the handful of pills in his mouth.

Truth was he was going over to Mark and Paige's to spend some time with the kids in just a few hours. It had been three months since he had started going over a few times a month and things were good, really good. It even seemed that Mark was coming around although the looks he gave him were only slightly less threatening than they had been. He noticed right away that the twins were calling Mark dad and Seth had to admit that it stung like a bitch to hear his kids calling another man daddy, but they accepted him into their lives and he couldn't ask for anything better.

"Want me to hang around for a few more hours just in case you get hungry or something?"

"Salina you are a great big sister and I love you, but you have to stop treating me like I am at death's door, okay so yeah today I'm a little tired but I'm fine this I promise you," Seth started but Salina cut him off.

"So what are you saying, you don't want me around anymore?"

"No, Sel, what I'm saying is you have to go out and live your own life. You are still young and healthy. You should be out dating, falling in love, getting married and making babies," Seth said gently putting his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"But you need me, bro. What would you do if I weren't around to fold your underwear and cook your meals?" Salina said trying to make a joke out of the conversation.

"I'm serious Salina you deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy. Now what I want you to do is go home, shower and go out tonight. Have fun Sel if you can remember what that is," Seth said chucking his sister on the chin.

"Are you trying to get rid of me little brother?"

"No, I'm trying to give you your life back so promise me that you will go out tonight,"

"Sure Seth I'll go out, but I will call and check on you later," Salina said kissing her brother on the cheek before grabbing her purse and leaving.

Seth let out a sigh, he hated lying to his sister about seeing the twins but he promised and he wouldn't let Kasey and Kody down again. He hoped that helping Salina get a life of her own then would make it easier on his sister when she found out he had been spending time with his children and she wasn't allowed to see them. He knew she would probably hate him for agreeing to keep her away but he needed his kids he really just hoped this didn't backfire. Not just for his sake but for Salina's and the twins as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Love Sick**

**22**

**A/N: I hope there are still a few readers hanging around to actually read this...Sorry it's been so long.**

* * *

Salina sat and waited for her brother to return home. She had had a feeling for a while that something more than what he was telling her was going on and today she figured out what it was. She had come over to Seth's on her lunch break to check on him only to watch him climb into Paige's car. Anger took over and she almost followed them but decided to not make a scene in public, so instead she went back to work and finished her shift before returning to Seth's to wait for him to get home so she could get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"I had a great time at the lake with you guys today," Seth said as he got out of Paige's car, "maybe next weekend I can take you to a movie or maybe to the skating rink, that is if it's ok with your mom and Mark," Seth said looking first at the twins then over at Paige.

This was the second weekend in a row that Seth had actually been invited to join Paige, Mark and the kids on one of their "family outings". Before this he had only been invited to see the twins every other weekend over the last five months at Mark's house, where he never really felt completely comfortable, but being out with them made him a little more at ease. More like he was on level ground with Mark. Seth couldn't deny that it still got under his skin that Kasey and Kody called Mark daddy but he knew that Mark had deserved that title out right after not only taking care of Paige but of taking care of them as well.

"I'll talk it over with Mark and we'll let you know in a few days," Paige said sincerely.

"Thanks I appreciate it," Seth said before closing the passenger side door and waving at the kids as Paige drove away.

"Mom, Seth looked better today didn't he?" Kasey asked on the drive home.

"Yes, he did. I think spending so much time with you and your brother over the past five months has been good for him," Paige answered.

"So do you think his cancer will go away now?"

"I don't know sweetheart, cancer doesn't just go away because you are happier."

"But it does go away sometimes…doesn't it?" Kody asked.

"Yes, but no two cases of people with cancer are the same sometimes medicines work for one person but someone else with the same cancer can have a total different outcome. We just have to continue to pray for Seth, ok?"

"Ok." The twins said in unison.

* * *

Seth was smiling from ear to ear when he walked into the house but the minute he spotted Salina on the couch that smile quickly faded.

"Sel, what are you doing here? I mean I didn't think you were coming by today or I would have let you know that I wouldn't be home," Seth said nervously looking over his shoulder making sure that Paige's car was no longer in sight before closing the front door.

"How long Seth?" Was all Salina said.

"How long, what?" Seth said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dammit Seth don't play stupid with me, it's not a good look on you. I came by during my lunch break and I saw you get into that bitch's car, so I'll ask you again, how long?" Salina said angrier than Seth could ever remember seeing her.

"Five months," Seth said looking down at the floor.

"WHAT? You've been spending time with her for five months?" Salina said shooting up from the couch to stand face to face with her brother.

"Her and the twins, yes. Mark has been there too." Seth admitted still not looking at his sister.

"How the hell could you not tell me? You know how desperately I want to spend time with them too! When are you seeing them again? I want to be there," Salina said.

"I'm sorry Sel, but that's just not possible, you see I promised that I wouldn't let you anywhere near Kasey and Kody."

"You promised what? How in the hell could you promise that woman something like that? I am there aunt, Seth, I deserve to get to see them too!" Salina protested.

"I didn't make that promise to Paige, Sel. I made that promise to Kasey and Kody. You see they came to see me that night after dinner and they both agreed to spend time with me as long as you never came around them. They don't want to spend time with you Sel, they are afraid of you," Seth admitted sadly.

"They're afraid of me?" Salina asked the hurt she was feeling by the admission apparent in her voice.

"I'm sorry Salina, but you weren't exactly friendly when they met you and they know from your own words that you don't like their mother so can you really blame them for wanting to keep away from you?"

"But how could you not tell me that you've been spending time with them Seth, you should have told me," Salina said as she sat back down on the couch.

"I didn't tell you because you are my sister and I love you and I was trying to avoid this," Seth said waving his hand in the air.

"Avoid what this confrontation? My anger?"

"No Sel, I was trying to avoid hurting you because it's clear that knowing about the kids' unwillingness to see you has hurt you," Seth told his sister.

"I still wish you would have told me, Seth. I deserved to know," Salina said.

"I know and I really am sorry, but since you know now would you like to hear about the time I've spent with them?" Seth asked a little unsure.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Salina said with a small smile.

Seth spent the next hour telling Salina about the time he had spent with the twins, Mark and Paige and was surprised that, with the exception of a few eye rolls, Salina had nothing negative to say about Paige or Mark.

"I'm happy you're able to spend time with your kids, Seth, it's the way things should be," Salina said as she stood and grabbed her purse.

"Are you leaving?" Seth asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Is there a reason that I should stay?"

"Well I was hoping that we could have dinner together. It's been a while since we've done that," Seth said with a smile.

"I actually have plans with a friend, but maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night," Salina said with a smile of her own before kissing her brother on the cheek and walking to the door, "and Seth don't forget to take your medicine you have two more reason's to want to stay as healthy as possible," Salina said before leaving.

"Poor brother shame on you if you really believe that any of you can keep me away from the twins," Salina said with a shake of her head as she got in her car. She pulled out her cell and called her dear friend and well established attorney, Marshall Ryan.

"Marshall it's Salina, you remember that favor you owe me? Well I'm ready to call it in," Salina said devilishly as she pulled away from her brother's house and began to set her plan into motion.


End file.
